


Vindicta

by YachiruFuusuke



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: M/M, OT - Freeform, OT2017, Pencos, madre mía, mafia!au, ragoney - Freeform, siempre la estoy liando
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiruFuusuke/pseuds/YachiruFuusuke
Summary: Han pasado nueve años.Nueve largos años en los que la sed de sangre ha sido lo único por lo que Agoney se ha levantado de la cama cada día. Nueve años en los que ha permitido que los recuerdos le atormentaran, alimentando sus ansias de encontrarlo y hacerlo pedazos.Nueve años en los que Raoul ha estado escondido, creyéndose seguro.Y ahora que ha llegado el momento, un contratiempo obliga a Agoney a cambiar de planes. Pero él es un hombre con una misión. Es un hombre que busca venganza.mafia!au





	1. UNUS

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bienvenido a Vindicta. En primer lugar, muchísimas gracias por decidirte a leer esta historia, espero que te guste tanto como a mí escribirla. 
> 
> Todos los comentarios respetuosos son bienvenidos, ¡ya sabéis! Ya sea por aquí o en Twitter (@agonyesehapasao), podemos estar en contacto. Allí subiré adelantos de los capítulos y os responderé cualquier duda. 
> 
> Una cosa más: esta historia está marcada con contenido explícito porque se tratarán temas que podrían resultar duros para algunas personas. Habrá escenas con violencia, pero en ningún caso habrá escenas de violación. Recordad que todo forma parte de una historia ficticia. ¡A leer!
> 
> Las actualizaciones serán todos los domingos.

**Hace 9 años.**

\- ¡Corre!

Un pitido constante que se colaba en su cabeza imposibilitaba que Raoul oyese cualquier sonido. Se llevó la mano libre a su oreja izquierda, donde sentía un dolor que le atravesaba el cráneo. La humedad de la sangre empapó sus dedos de rojo, que temblaban sin control. Apoyó su otra mano en el suelo con la intención de ayudarse para levantarse, pero para hacerlo debía soltar la pistola, y no era un riesgo que estuviera dispuesto a correr en ese momento.

Levantó la mirada y la enfocó en el agente de policía que parecía estar gritándole algo muy importante. Esperaba no quedarse sordo para toda la vida, si es que lograba salir de ese apartamento por su propio pie.

El peso sobre sus piernas le recordó por qué no podía levantarse. La derecha rezumaba sangre a la altura de la rodilla, donde un dolor lacerante comenzaba a quemarle hasta los dedos del pie. La izquierda estaba bien, pero un cuerpo había caído sobre ella, y Raoul no podía apartarlo.

No podía tocarlo.

No cuando él mismo le había quitado la vida al chico joven que ahora yacía tumbado boca abajo con un charco de color rojo extendiéndose bajo su torso.

\- ¡Vázquez! ¡Vázquez! ¡Tienes que correr!

El murmullo de la voz del agente se hizo más presente en su cabeza, pero Raoul no podía enfocar la mirada. Estaba mareado, y pensó que quizás había perdido más sangre de la que creía. Alguien le zarandeó, cogiéndole de los hombros.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Era consciente de ello, en un lugar profundo de su mente. Sabía que su vida corría peligro si no lograba arrastrarse hasta la calle. Pero también sabía que estaba en un cuarto piso, que coger el ascensor sería un suicidio y su pierna no aguantaría bajar por las escaleras.

Iba  a morir allí.

Iba a morir allí, al lado del chico que él mismo había matado. Sin saber si Agoney lograría sobrevivir.

El policía no dejaba de gritarle que se moviera, pero Raoul no entendía por qué debía hacerlo. No serviría para nada. Un fuerte ruido le sacó de la extraña calma en la que se había sumido, y miró hacia la derecha, donde un hombre caía al suelo mientras se agarraba el pecho con la mano izquierda.

Pensó que ojalá alguien hiciera lo mismo con él. Morir desangrado era una putada, definitivamente. Un tiro era mucho mejor. Rápido, directo. Fácil. Justo lo contrario de lo que había sido su vida.

Además… ¿qué iba a hacer si lograba sobrevivir? No tenía a dónde ir. Iban a buscarlo, y lo encontrarían. Le torturarían de mil formas distintas para hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho. Y llevarían razón.

Estaba a punto de soltar la pistola y tumbarse en el suelo, dejar que le alcanzara algún disparo, cuando la vio. Una melena rizada apareció en su campo de visión, y acto seguido unos ojos marrones le miraron preocupados.

\- ¡Raoul! ¡Raoul! ¿Me oyes?

El chico sonrió.

\- Miriam…

\- Venga, levántate. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Raoul quiso protestar, decir que no tenían nada que hacer. Quería gritarle que merecía que lo mataran, que él la había traicionado. Que los había traicionado a todos.

-  ¡Raoul! Que te levantes. Agoney ya ha conseguido salir. Y si él no muere aquí, tú tampoco – La chica miraba a todas partes, controlando los pocos hombres que aún quedaban en pie y podían dispararles.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio. Lo había logrado, había sobrevivido. Agoney estaba vivo, y era lo suficientemente listo para esconderse bien, al menos de momento. Saldría de esta.

Miriam empujó el cuerpo que aún le aplastaba la pierna buena, y tiró de él para levantarlo.

\- Miri… No me merezco… Yo…

\- Ya lo sé, Raoul. Ya lo sé. No hagas que me arrepienta de esto.

La chica lo miró, seria, justo antes de comenzar a caminar. Lo subió sobre su espalda para bajar por las escaleras, pero solo lograron llegar al segundo piso. Otro policía los interceptó, y el tiempo se paró durante unos segundos. Raoul adivinó en sus ojos un destello de desconfianza cuando miró a Miriam, y su mano agarró con más fuerza la pistola que aún no había soltado.

Supo que los estaba evaluando. Sabía que no debía atacar a Raoul, que ese era el trato. Pero también conocía perfectamente la cara de Miriam Rodríguez, al igual que el dinero que se ofrecía por su captura.

Dudó, y ese instante le permitió a Raoul alzar su mano derecha levemente y apretar el gatillo. Un grito de dolor se coló por el hueco de la escalera, y Miriam no se lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir tirando del rubio, que apenas se tenía en pie.

Dejaron atrás al policía, sabiendo que no le pasaría nada. Raoul había apuntado a su pie.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche les dieron la bienvenida. No hacía frío, el sol de septiembre aun calentaba con la suficiente fuerza durante el día como para que no hiciera falta abrigarse por la noche.

Miriam arrastró a Raoul por los callejones que ambos conocían muy bien. Esas calles les habían visto crecer, pelearse, jugar, enamorarse, correr, disfrutar, llorar, sufrir. Esas calles les conocían mejor que ellos mismos. Cuando llegaron a su destino, el chico jadeaba del esfuerzo. Sentía la pierna derecha entumecida, no lograba calcular bien a qué altura estaba el suelo y tropezaba cada dos pasos. Era un estorbo para la chica, y aun así seguía tirando de él.

\- No puedo más, Miriam.

\- No me toques los cojones – gruñó, mientras levantaba la tapa de la alcantarilla -. Vamos.

Raoul le hizo caso y bajó por las escaleras, seguido de la chica. Encontraron más oscuridad, pero las linternas que guardaban detrás de los azulejos sueltos de la pared les alumbraron el camino hasta el refugio que solo ellos dos conocían.

Un colchón roído por las ratas, acompañado de una sábana maloliente y una caja de madera que hacía las veces de botiquín era todo lo que tenían, pero tendría que ser suficiente.

\- Siéntate, hay que sacarte la bala.

Raoul hizo caso a la chica, y se desplomó en el colchón. Esperaba desmayarse de dolor en cuanto la chica hundiera las pinzas en la carne, pero bien sabía que él era un hijo de puta sin suerte.

Veinte minutos después, Miriam ataba la venda con un trozo de cinta aislante, y Raoul respiraba hondo por fin.

\- Raoul, escúchame. Tengo que irme.

\- Joder, Miriam… - sollozó el chico – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

\- No quiero que te disculpes, ni saber las razones. Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, cariño – Miriam le acarició el pelo con dulzura -. Son las tres de la mañana. Amanecerá a las seis. Tienes que salir de aquí antes, porque con las primeras luces podrá verse el rastro de tu sangre, y los Hernández te encontrarán. Saben que has sido tú.

\- ¿Dónde está Ago?

\- No lo sé – se sinceró la chica -. No lo sé, pero estará bien. Le vi salir acompañado de su hermana. Es una chica lista, se esconderán hasta que todo esto se calme un poco. Pero tú, Raoul… Tienes que irte.

\- No servirá de nada, Miriam. Viviré en una paranoia constante, me encontrarán y harán conmigo lo que quieran. Les he jodido, y lo he hecho queriendo.

\- Nos has jodido – corrigió la chica -. Mira, Raoul, escúchame bien. Tienes ya 16 años, puedes hacer esto, sabes cómo funciona – le tendió su teléfono móvil, lleno de sangre -. Hay saldo para una llamada corta. Llama a quien tengas que llamar para que te dé el dinero que te debe. Hazte un carné falso, vete lejos de aquí. Desaparece.

\- No puedo irme sin verle. Tengo que decirle que lo siento, quiero…

\- ¿El qué? ¿Explicárselo? Sabes cómo es Agoney, y ahora no es el mejor momento.

\- No tenía otra opción, Miriam.

\- Sí la tenías. Pero escogiste la correcta – sonrió la chica -. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

\- Pero os he jodido a todos. Yo… yo pensé que no moriría nadie.

\- Raoul – la chica apresó su cara con las manos, acuclillada delante de él -. Escúchame bien, cariño. Tienes toda la vida por delante, puedes ser lo que tú quieras ser. Aprovéchalo. Sal de esta mierda.

\- Ven conmigo.

Miriam sonrió, y a sus 20 años se podía adivinar en su sonrisa las penurias que alguien de esa edad nunca debería tener.

\- Sabes bien que no puedo, Raoul.

Se levantó, sacudió su larga melena y le miró por última vez.

\- Sé feliz, pollito. Y no te preocupes mucho por él, yo le mantendré a raya.

Le guiñó un ojo, y empezó a rehacer el camino para salir del subsuelo.  Raoul era incapaz de asumir que esa sería la última vez que vería su melena rizada ondearse al caminar.

Miró a sus manos, llenas de cortes y suciedad. La alcantarilla olía mal, pero era el sitio más seguro durante unas horas. Cargó la pistola con las últimas balas que llevaba en el bolsillo, y la colocó en el suelo, al lado del colchón. Suspiró, frotándose los ojos con fuerza.

Le dolía la pierna, se sentía culpable, frustrado y engañado, y su cabeza era un lío. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la vida que había robado. Era consciente de que abrazar a Agoney no arreglaría nada en ese momento, pero era lo único que quería hacer.

Destapó el móvil, pensando en que solo tenía una llamada. Podía probar con Glenda, arriesgar a que lo encontraran pero asegurarse de que el chico estaba bien. Pensó en Miriam, y en que siempre tenía razón. Pensó en Efrén, siempre frío y calculador, y supo que no tenía otra opción.

Marcó el número que se había aprendido de memoria unas semanas atrás, y rezó por no haber confundido ningún dígito. Dos timbrazos después, una voz femenina le respondió a la llamada.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Soy Raoul Vázquez.

La mujer vaciló un segundo, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

\- Vaya, chiquillo. Nadie daba un duro por ti.

\- La mala hierba nunca muere.

\- En eso tendré que darte la razón.

\- Quiero mi parte. Me lo prometisteis.

\- Ya, bueno. Y tú prometiste que nos llevarías a las drogas, y no tenemos nada.

\- ¡¿Nada?! Tenéis varios miembros de los dos clanes más importantes de Madrid. Podéis encontrar la droga.

\- Ese no era el trato.

\- Los mafiosos suelen estar preparados para los ataques sorpresa. Si no tiene un equipo competente…

\- ¡No existe un equipo más competente que este en España! Mira, Raoul Vázquez, no tienes ni idea de…

\- La que no tiene ni idea es usted – susurró el chico, con una calma poco apropiada para lo conversación -. Quiero el dinero acordado dentro de una bolsa, en la estación de Chamartín hoy a las seis y media de la mañana.

\- Nunca podrás trabajar para nosotros si haces esto, Vázquez. Perderás la oportunidad de tu vida.

\- Mi vida ya está perdida. Tráigame ese dinero o la encontraré, y encontraré a su familia. Y le recuerdo que solamente soy un niñato que no tiene nada que perder.

La llamada se cortó, y la voz grabada de la operadora le avisó de que se había quedado sin saldo. Raoul respiró hondo, pero la frustración hizo que tirara el móvil contra la pared. Intentó levantarse para cogerlo, pero el dolor en su pierna era demasiado fuerte. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a él, y lo desmontó rápidamente. Sacó las dos tarjetas y las guardó en el bolsillo.

Por la claridad que se colaba entre las rendijas de la alcantarilla, se podían adivinar las primeras luces del alba. Debía ponerse en marcha si quería llegar.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, se levantó jadeando de dolor. Cogió la linterna y la pistola y se acercó a la pared, donde encontró el clavo suelto que siempre guardaba allí, apoyado en un hueco del cemento entre dos azulejos. Con la destreza que confiere la práctica, grabó en menos de cinco minutos un mensaje que esperaba que llegase a su destinatario algún día.

Salió a la calle con precaución, tras asegurarse de que no le esperaba nadie. Aseguró la pistola dentro de sus vaqueros y tiró la linterna al suelo.

\- Joder… - susurró al subir la escalera.

Si lograba llegar a la estación sin desmayarse sería un milagro. Pero lo hizo, lo hizo porque era su única opción. Un chaval de su edad, con el miedo tatuado en los ojos, le esperaba en la entrada. Se acercó a él cojeando, sudando y más pálido de lo normal.

\- Soy Raoul –dijo.

El chico pegó un salto, le tendió la mochila negra que llevaba y se alejó corriendo de allí. Nunca supo más de él, pero esperaba que hubiese logrado alejarse de ese mundo. Era demasiado cruel.

Sabía que debía ir a algún sitio pequeño, difícil de encontrar, pero no podía trasladarse allí directamente. No podía permitirse ser tan fácil de encontrar. Por eso, cogió el primer tren a Valladolid. El trayecto era corto a alta velocidad, y tenía dinero suficiente para pagarlo. Por suerte, un pasajero había renunciado a su billete por un contratiempo.

Se acercó al andén a paso lento pero constante. El tren esperaba con las puertas abiertas, y desde la megafonía avisaban por última vez a todos los pasajeros que el tren estaba próximo a partir. Suspiró, mirando a las vías. Qué fácil era terminar con la vida de una persona, pero qué difícil era hacerlo con la de uno mismo, aunque ya no valiera nada.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó las tarjetas del teléfono móvil, que arrojó al suelo lleno de rocas del andén. Subió el escalón con cuidado, y el frío del aire acondicionado le recibió.

Cuando se sentó, en el asiento más mullido que había probado en años, su pierna protestó.

\- ¿No tendrá un ibuprofeno? – le preguntó a la mujer que se sentaba a su lado.

Ella arrugó la nariz al mirarle, y Raoul tomó conciencia del estado andrajoso en el que se encontraba.

\- Claro – sonrió con amabilidad, pero el chico sospechaba que solo quería quitárselo de encima.

Se lo dio, y Raoul lo tragó sin agua, ante la atenta mirada de la mujer, que le ofreció su botella escandalizada. Dio un sorbo agradecido. Hacía ya muchas horas que no bebía.

\- No puedes tragarte una pastilla sin agua, ¡te perforarás el estómago!

Raoul soltó una carcajada.

\- Gracias, señora, pero no se preocupe. Cosas peores me he tragado.

La mujer miró hacia otro lado, los ojos muy abiertos. Raoul se permitió a sí mismo sonreír. Se sentía libre por primera vez en años, aunque bien sabía que era una libertad maquillada. Un alma como la de él nunca estaría en paz.

Cuando una hora más tarde pisó por primera vez el suelo de Valladolid, respiró hondo. Su nueva vida estaba a punto de comenzar, y se sentía completamente vacío. Comprobó, una vez más, que nadie le seguía y salió de la estación. Tenía que encontrar un hostal para descansar y cambiarse la venda: su pantalón comenzaba a teñirse de sangre.

Se preguntó a sí mismo cómo estaría Agoney. Si quería estrangularlo, si se arrepentía de todo o si aprovecharía esta oportunidad para forjar una nueva vida. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía permitirse preocuparse por él en esos momentos, porque sabía que estaba acompañado.

Era él el que tenía problemas. Se acercó al hostal más próximo a la estación, y pagó mucho más que el resto de clientes por las tres noches que contrató. La diferencia es que él no dejó ningún dato personal.

Le pidió a la recepcionista un bolígrafo y un papel, donde apuntó un número de teléfono. Temía que se le olvidara, aunque no lo creía posible.

Cuando se instaló en la habitación, se quitó los pantalones y desanudó la venda. La herida no parecía infectada, pero salió a la farmacia a comprar algunos productos antisépticos. Cuando estuvo tapada de nuevo, se acercó al teléfono de la habitación del hostal.

Marcó el número de teléfono que minutos antes había apuntado en el papel, y esperó hasta que descolgaran la llamada.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Roi. Necesito un favor.

\- Hijo de puta, ¿dónde coño estás? Te voy a matar con mis propias manos.

\- Miriam te lo explicará todo, por favor, Roi…

\- ¿Miriam qué?

\- Ella sabe. Ahora necesito un favor. Yo te he hecho muchos. Solo te pido uno, y quedaremos en paz.

Roi suspiró, y si no colgó la llamada fue por el respeto que le tenía a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué cojones quieres?

\- Documentación falsa.

\- Venga ya, Vázquez. No me toques los huevos, esto es demasiado.

Quince minutos y muchos insultos después, Raoul acordó recoger los documentos que había pedido en la estación de Valladolid, tres días más tarde.

Salió de nuevo a la calle, buscando un supermercado cercano donde conseguir comida para los siguientes días. No pensaba salir de la habitación. Por suerte, lo encontró más pronto que tarde, y se aprovisionó de cualquier cosa que no necesitase de una nevera para conservarse. El hostal no disponía de ella.

Rió para sus adentros, podía imaginar a Miriam diciéndole: “Amiga, para la próxima si quieres te reservo la suite presidencial de un Hilton”. La iba a echar de menos.

Volvió a su habitación con dos bolsas llenas de comida, agua y bebidas isotónicas. Tenía la sensación de que le haría falta azúcar para sanar más rápido. Arrastró la cómoda hasta bloquear la puerta y, por fin se metió en la cama.

Necesitaba dormir.

Lo último que pensó antes de caer rendido fue en la única prueba de su existencia que había dejado en Madrid. Cinco palabras talladas en el azulejo del túnel de la alcantarilla de un callejón.

“Espero que puedas perdonarme, Ago”.


	2. DUO

**Actualidad**.

\- ¡Buenos días, hijo!

\- Buenos días, Enol. ¿Ya han llegado todos?

\- ¡En eso estamos! Sólo queda Antonio, pero no tardará mucho. Se avecina temporal, ya sabes, justo antes del veranillo de San Miguel suele haber tormenta.

\- Aquí _siempre_ hay tormenta, Enol – rió Raoul.

El hombre, un pescador ya experimentado, fornido y con más cicatrices de las que le gustaría asumir, le sonrió amablemente.

\- Aún no te acostumbras, ¿eh?

\- Sí, sí. Lo que pasa que con lo bonito que es el paisaje, siempre está nublado… Da pena.

\- Ya, pero…

\- El verde no es gratis – dijeron los dos a la vez.

Raoul se había acostumbrado a escuchar esa expresión en los últimos años en todas las variedades dialectales de la comarca, pero todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo. La resignación de los aldeanos se veía opacada únicamente por la belleza natural del lugar donde habían nacido y crecido, y la libertad que parecía siempre presidir en el ambiente.

Raoul cogió uno de los cubos de red, lleno de lo que parecía rape. Cuando llegó al pueblo, hacía ya casi nueve años, odiaba el pescado. No le gustaba, le parecía una auténtica asquerosidad y un derroche de dinero lo que se pagaba por algo que no sabía bien. Todo cambió cuando Adelina, la esposa de Enol, le invitó a comer en su casa un día después de su llegada. Había rodaballo, y Raoul, hasta ese momento, no había probado nada que superase la exquisitez de ese pez tan feo.

Enol cogió otras dos redes, llenas de sargo, y le acompañó hacia la furgoneta para descargarlos.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, hijo.

\- No es nada. Sabe que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

\- Tienes un negocio que atender, Raoul – en realidad, para todos los que allí vivían, él era Raúl, cortesía de los documentos que su amigo le había hecho en la clandestinidad de su huida. A Roi a veces se le ocurrían bromas macabras.

\- No se preocupe, son las siete y media y yo hasta las nueve no abro.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te habré dicho que no me trates de usted?  ¡Que me haces viejo!

Raoul sonrió, avergonzado. El acento del hombre se hacía más pronunciado cuando le regañaba cariñosamente, y a veces le costaba entenderlo.

Media docena de viajes después, Antonio llegó con su pequeña barca de madera al puerto. Era la más bonita de todas, en la opinión de Raoul. Tenía más de cincuenta años y, aunque había sufrido numerosas restauraciones para que pudiera seguir siendo útil, aún conservaba la esencia de los viejos marineros. La popa era granate, y la proa de un color blanco intenso que llamaba la atención de los peces. En el interior, Antonio traía otras diez redes antiguas, rodeadas por una bola de cristal y cuerdas con cascabeles. Así era cómo se pescaba antes de las redes de arrastre, de las lanchas con motores y los detectores inalámbricos de peces. Ese pueblo parecía anclado en el tiempo, pero era el más bonito que él había conocido nunca.

\- ¡Raoul! ¡Muchacho, estamos de suerte! ¡Ven a ayudarme!

El rubio se acercó Antonio, un hombre más mayor que Enol y con una gran barba canosa que solo resaltaba su afabilidad.

\- He encontrado un banco de merluzas no muy lejos de aquí, he logrado pescar cinco. Ayúdame a llevarlas a la furgoneta, que son muy grandes.

Mientras cogía las redes con la ayuda de Antonio, Raoul le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial la merluza?

\- Las merluzas europeas viven en aguas más profundas, en invierno es casi imposible ver a ninguna a cien metros de la costa. Y ahora que está acabando el verano, me parecía una locura pescar alguna ya. ¡Me ha tocado el gordo!

Raoul asintió, sonriendo. Esperaba que el pescador pudiese sacar un buen dinero con la pesca de ese día, porque quizás en los dos siguientes no podría salir a la mar.

\- ¡Qué bien, Antonio!

\- Hacía falta, hijo. Esta noche rezaré a la Virgen del Carmen, pero me da la impresión de que mañana no podremos salir a faenar. La lluvia arreciará.

Terminaron de transportar toda la carga, y Raoul se despidió de los dos hombres con un abrazo y la promesa de rezar esa noche a la patrona de los marineros también aunque, para ser sincero, no sabía ninguna oración.

Subió la calle principal del pueblo con alegría, pues la pendiente era inclinada. Gracias a los paseos a la tienda de ultramarinos, en lo alto del pueblo, tenía unas piernas fuertes y robustas. Bueno, y también debido a su rutina diaria de ejercicios.

Ya casi estaba llegando a su negocio cuando, en la bocacalle de una de las callejuelas que desembocaban en el paseo, apareció Nel corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Mireya iba tras él y, aunque Raoul sabía que no pasaría ningún coche que pudiera poner en peligro al niño – básicamente porque era aún muy temprano y los coches que circulaban en ese pueblo solo lo hacían con el fin de transportar víveres o encargos para los comerciantes – cogió al pequeño al vuelo.

\- ¿Dónde vas, chiquitín?

\- ¡Oye! – Protestó el niño, mientras forcejeaba para soltarse –. Ya soy mayor, tengo seis años – exclamó, poniendo especial énfasis en su edad.

\- Vale, fiera… Te bajaré si me haces dos promesas.

El niño pareció pensárselo seriamente durante diez segundos, como si se tratase de un asunto de Estado.

\- ¿Cuáles son?

\- La primera, que cuando te baje no salgas corriendo. Mira a tu madre – el rubio señaló a Mireya, que había bajado el ritmo, aliviada al verle a él con el crío –, que la traes con la lengua fuera. Y la segunda, que me des un beso de buenos días.

Nel sonrió, y Raoul juraría que los angelitos debían tener esa cara. El niño le besó en la mejilla, y parecía que el sonido de su risa infantil animaba ese día gris y sin sustancia. Lo bajó y se mantuvo a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano para demostrarle que él cumplía sus promesas.

Nel tenía un sentido del honor y la obediencia poco propio para un niño de su edad pero, por otra parte, era lógico. Era el único niño de su edad en un pueblo en cuya población, excepto en verano, predominaban las personas octogenarias.

\- Ay, Raoul. Muchas gracias, otra vez. Este niño… Que ha echado a correr porque no le he dejado llevar la careta de Spider-Man puesta al campamento.

El chico le miró, y Nel se tapó la cara con sus manos, avergonzado.

\- Bueno, chiquitin. Si quieres y tu mamá te deja, el sábado vamos a dar un paseo tú y yo disfrazados de Spider-Man.

Mireya le miró como si estuviera loco, pero Raoul le quitó importancia con un gesto descuidado. Ese niño era uno de sus mejores amigos y confidentes: el único habitante del pueblo que conocía a Raoul desde que nació.

Saludó a la mujer y entablaron una conversación sencilla y corta, pues Mireya debía dejar a su hijo en el autobús que le llevaría a la ciudad más cercana, donde iba a las colonias de verano.

Mireya era una madre joven, de unos treinta y cinco años. Estaba soltera desde que había enviudado, cuando estaba embarazada de Nel. Su marido había sufrido un horrible accidente de trabajo, y la empresa sólo pudo ofrecerle una mísera indemnización que nunca cubriría los daños causados.

Había decidido volver entonces al pueblo de sus padres, aunque eso le costase tener que conducir todos los días al trabajo. Necesitaba sentir cerca su familia, criar a su hijo en un ambiente cercano y cariñoso, lejos de las prisas y la impersonalidad de la ciudad. Nel estaba creciendo fuerte, sano y sin complejos. Durante los veranos, madrugaba para ir a las colonias, y durante el resto del año, lo hacía para ir a clase. Pero tenía transporte escolar, amigos en los pueblos cercanos y su persona favorita en el mundo, exceptuando a su familia, vivía a unos metros de él. Era Raoul.

El catalán aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, con apenas unas horas de vida. Mireya había decidido tenerlo en casa con la ayuda de una matrona (y la desaprobación del rubio, que pensaba que todo saldría mal), y Raoul estuvo allí acompañándola durante las siete horas de parto. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que crearía un lazo irrompible con ese bebé, que el plan inicial no era ese. Pero en ese pequeño pueblo, lleno de personas de palabras bruscas y corazones enormes, era imposible no encariñarse.

La amistad que forjó con Mireya, que lo trataba como un hermano pequeño, se hizo fuerte mientras Nel crecía, rodeado de felicidad y totalmente ajeno al pasado de Raoul. Así era como debía ser.

Cuando se despidió de la chica, caminó los últimos metros hasta la entrada del local apresuradamente, pues una fina llovizna había comenzado a caer sobre el pueblo. Abrió la puerta de madera, pensando que tendría que darle una mano de pintura en cuanto el tiempo mejorara, puesto que el verde brillante se había convertido en uno apagado y sin vida. Justo como él.

Al entrar, como cada mañana, el olor le invadió. Se había convertido en su aroma favorito. Al principio lo odiaba, le mareaba la fuerza con la penetraba en sus fosas nasales. Pero después de dio cuenta de que era lo único que le hacía sentir paz desde que huyó de Madrid.

Era su espacio seguro dentro de aquel mundo de mentiras.

Encendió la luz, y la explosión de colores llenó de vida la sala. Sonriendo, giró el cartel que colgaba de la puerta de la entrada para indicar que estaba abierta, y recogió los dos sobres que el cartero había colado esa mañana por debajo de la misma.

Una de las cartas era un recibo del banco, indicándole la mensualidad de la luz y el agua del negocio. La otra, escrita a mano, era de  la funeraria del pueblo. El día anterior había fallecido una vecina que arrastraba una larga enfermedad, y la familia requería de sus servicios para hacer más bonita la despedida.

Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor y haciendo un esquema en su mente. Haría, como siempre, la corona de flores más especial que esa gente jamás habría visto.

***

A la hora de comer, Raoul se dejó caer en uno de los chigres del pueblo. No era su favorito, pero sí el más barato. El mes estaba a punto de terminar y él sólo era un autónomo más, que sufría bastante los últimos días.

Pidió el menú del día, que la dueña le rebajó de precio como siempre, porque derrochaba generosidad. Comió con el murmullo de los pescadores de fondo y conversando con la dueña, encargada de la barra. Su marido era el chef.

\- ¿Has oído lo del entierro, Raoul?

\- Sí, esta mañana me han encargado una corona. No conocía a la señora…

\- No, si es que es del pueblo de al lado. ¡Pedro! – Llamó a su marido - ¿Tú conocías a esa mujer?

\- Qué va… Era ya muy mayor, probablemente de la quinta de tu bisabuela, Raoul.

El chico asintió y continúo comiendo, agilizando todo lo que pudo. Se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al ver cómo esas personas, que habían confiado plenamente en él, creían su prefecta mentira.

Raoul no sabía cómo se llamaban sus bisabuelas reales. De hecho, ni siquiera conocía a sus abuelos. A sus padres les conoció por fotos. Ese era el nivel de conocimiento sobre sus familiares. Y por eso era tan fácil esconderse: nadie le buscaría para saber qué había sido de él, o para interesarse por su bienestar. Si alguien le buscaba, sería con toda certeza en la clandestinidad y con el fin de hacerle daño.

Pero ahora tenía otra vida. Una vida formada por dos personajes: Raúl, el joven florista, biznieto de Rosalía, una mujer que había fallecido hacía ya una década y era natural de una de las aldeas de la zona. El chico que había decido abandonarlo todo cuando su bisabuela falleció y le dejó la casa en herencia, la visitó y se enamoró del pueblo de al lado. El atípico joven tierno, amable con los ancianos, deseoso de huir de cualquier ajetreo mundano.

El otro personaje sólo lo conocía él mismo. Raoul, el joven de veinticinco años que había huido hacía nueve de una muerte segura. El que tenía una habitación en casa que solo se podía abrir con la llave que colgaba de su cuello. El que haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantener oculta su identidad.

Sonriendo, se despidió de Pedro y su mujer, y se encaminó de nuevo a la floristería. Durante el verano cerraba más tarde, sobre las ocho y media. En cuanto terminara septiembre volvería al horario de invierno, en el que a las siete ya estaba en casa. Era su preferido, porque amaba salir a ver el atardecer desde lo alto de la colina que había detrás del pueblo. El mar se confundía con el cielo en el horizonte, y con frecuencia paseaban por allí granjeros que le contaban historias de marineros que parecían ser leyendas, pero todas tenían su punto de realidad.

La vida le había tratado bien esos nueve años. Sabía, gracias a Roi, que a Agoney no tanto. Sin embargo, no esperaba que todo se fuese a torcer tan rápido.

Las campanitas que colgaban de la puerta de la floristería repiquetearon cuando un vecino entró en el local. Raoul le sonrió, dándole ánimos a aquel hombre grueso y rudo que ahora estrujaba con vergüenza su boina entre las manos.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle?

\- Tú eres el catalán, ¿no? El que se acaba de mudar.

\- Bueno – rió Raoul -, la verdad es que me mudé ya hace unos cuantos años.

\- Perdona, hijo – le sonrió el hombre -. Ya sabes que aquí nunca pasa nada, y claro, cualquier novedad se comentará por lo menos durante una década. Pero bueno, venía porque necesitaba tu ayuda.

\- Cuénteme.

\- Es que me ha llamado mi hijo para recordarme que en un par de días tengo las Bodas de Oro con mi mujer - Raoul enarcó las cejas -. Si ya lo sé, ya lo sé que soy un desastre.

\- No se preocupe…

\- Me preocupo, porque no sé qué comprarle. Si es que quería regalarle algo especial. Un viaje, a ella le gusta viajar… - El hombre pensaba en voz alta – Pero ahora no puedo, mi socio está de baja…

\- No se apure, señor – le tranquilizó el joven -. A veces, los detalles más simples son los que más emocionan. ¿Qué le sugiere su mujer?

\- ¿Mi mujer? Mi mujer es la persona más buena de este mundo – los ojos del hombre brillaban, y Raoul se emocionó por un momento -. Es cariñosa, generosa, amable…

\- Entiendo – asintió Raoul -. ¿Quiere que le prepare un ramo entonces?

\- Sí, no sé. Algo sencillo.

\- ¿Se acuerda del ramo que llevaba su mujer el día que se casó?

El cliente le sonrió mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa de cristal donde Raoul confeccionaba los arreglos.

\- Como si fuera ayer, hijo.

La expresión profundamente enamorada de aquel hombre hacía pensar que estaba completamente inmerso en sus recuerdos mientras explicaba cómo era el ramo que su mujer lanzó el día de su boda.

\- Llevaba flores blancas y lilas, y olía… Olía a pureza. Ella se empeñó en que no tuviera orquídeas ni claveles, los odia tanto… – rió -. Era… Era maravilloso.

\- ¿Qué le parece si… hacemos algo así?

Raoul cogió entonces un folio de debajo del mostrador y sus lápices de colores, guardados en el viejo estuche que le recordaba al que había usado en el instituto, con un estampado de Winnie de Pooh. Dibujó con rapidez y trazos bruscos un ramo lleno de rosas blancas, flores de loto y brezos de lavanda, y lo coloreó suavemente para que el hombre pudiera darse una idea de la composición de los colores.

\- ¡Así! Era… Era muy parecido a este, sí.

\- ¿Qué le parece si se lo hago para el día de su aniversario y viene a recogerlo? ¿O prefiere que lo lleve yo hasta su casa?

\- No, no. Vendré a recogerlo, quiero dárselo yo mismo. Es más romántico, ¿no?

\- Sí que lo es.

Se despidió del hombre con un guiño y una sonrisa. Parecía mucho más tranquilo que cuando entró a la tienda. El resto de la tarde pasó sin pena ni gloria, y pronto Raoul giraba el cartel de “abierto” a “cerrado”.

Ya anochecía, y el cielo estaba teñido de tonos violeta y naranjas que auguraban tormenta al día siguiente. Suspiró, pensando en que quizás tendría que suspender su paseo con Nel ese fin de semana.

Llegó a su casa, cerca del viejo puerto pesquero, que ahora era una atracción turística para moteros que ya habían recorrido más kilómetros de los que tenía España. Su casa era pequeña, antigua, pintada de blanco y con el techo de pizarra para conservar el calor y aislarlo de la brisa del mar.

Desde el corredor instalado en la segunda planta, con la barandilla rehabilitada y reconvertida en cristal, podía verse todo el puerto, con las viejas barcas que aún no habían sucumbido a las profundidades de las aguas. Algunas incluso conservaban los remos y, si no fuera por la cantidad de  agujeros que portaban, Raoul daría una vuelta en ellas todos los días.

El sol ya casi se escondía por completo cuando abrió la puerta de casa y le recibió el olor del bizcocho que había hecho la noche anterior. Planeaba llevárselo a Adelina, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que agradecería tener algo para desayunar al día siguiente. Apuntó mentalmente hacerle uno pronto.

Preparó una ensalada con todos los ingredientes que fue capaz de recopilar de sus armarios y se cambió de ropa, optando por dejar los vaqueros apoyados en la cama y ponerse un pantalón de chándal.

Se encaminó a la única habitación con puerta de madera maciza en la casa, y se desanudó el colgante del cuello para poder abrirla con la llave que de este colgaba. Tras dos vueltas, empujó con fuerza.

Ayudándose de la pared, aunque no le hacía falta, se acercó a la única ventana de la estancia, y subió la persiana para que las últimas luces del día iluminaran las máquinas de trabajo. No eran muchas, tan solo un banco para hacer abdominales, un par de barras de dominadas y un puñado de pesas de entre quince y cuarenta kilos.

En la esquina más alejada de la puerta, un viejo escritorio de caoba contrastaba con todos los demás inmuebles, incluido el ordenador portátil que en este reposaba. Lo encendió y, tras cerciorarse que todos los sistemas de anti-rastreo estaban activados, buscó en su correo alguna novedad, pero este seguía en blanco.

Abrió el cajón de debajo de la mesa, y sacó los instrumentos de escritura que había desperdigados para poder abrir el doble fondo. Un viejo Nokia, impasible ante el paso de los años y el mal trato recibido, le esperaba allí apoyado. A su lado, una Beretta de noventa y cinco milímetros permanecía oculta debajo de un pañuelo de tela.

Encendió el móvil, como cada semana, y comprobó que aún tenía batería para hacer una llamada. Marcó el número del hombre que había estado apoyándole en secreto todos esos años.

Roi respondió al segundo timbrazo, como siempre.

\- Raoul.

\- Qué pasa, colega. ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Joder, Raoul.

El catalán se tensó. Era sabido por todo el que conocía mínimamente a Roi que era un gran bromista, pero el tono serio y el ligero temblor de su voz no podían ser fingidos. Se levantó y caminó por la estancia, escuchando la respiración agitada de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Joder, joder.

\- No lo sé, tío. Efrén me dijo hace un par de semanas que las cosas se iban a torcer, pero no quise decirte nada porque no me dijo a quién se refería y joder… Todo esto me ha explotado en la puta cara, hostia.

\- Roi. Qué. Coño. Está. Pasando – farfulló el rubio entre dientes.

\- Agoney ha desaparecido.

Se lo esperaba todo menos eso.

El aire desalojó por completo sus pulmones, sentía cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas y la vista se le nublaba.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… Pero no puede haber desaparecido así, sin más – susurró con el último aliento que le quedaba dentro, antes de coger una bocanada de aire.

\- Qué va. Por lo visto se le ha ido la pinza. Quiero decir, aún _más_ de lo normal.

Raoul se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas estiradas, tratando de recuperarse del susto.

\- No sé, Raoul. Todos lo sabíamos. Una banda latina iba a meter LSD el fin de semana pasado. Ya sabes que nosotros no negociamos con esas drogas, así que lo dejamos pasar. Total, es muy cara y por tanto es mucho más difícil sobornar a los maderos.

Raoul ya sabía todo eso.  Quería gritarle a Roi, pedirle que se lo explicara más rápido, pero decidió no poner más nervioso al hombre y dejarle respirar durante un par de segundos antes de continuar.

\- Es que… ¿Qué necesidad tenía? Si la coca es mucho más sencilla de meter, y no lleva _tanta_ mierda, joder. Si ya lo sabes, que no hace nada, joder.

\- Pues mira no, no lo sé porque nunca me he metido coca, Roi.

\- Ya, ya… Vosotros dos siempre tan profesionales… Pero no sé qué ha pasado. Montó una reyerta con unos putos críos a los que sobornó y les quemó las putas pastillas, Raoul.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta a la velocidad de la luz. Agoney había hecho una locura, había cometido un error de novato. Nadie se metía con las bandas latinas; al menos nadie que valorase su integridad física y su vida. Porque si los jodías, iban a por ti. En manada. Y no pararían hasta acabar contigo.

\- Está loco… Joder, joder, Roi…

\- Mira, no sé qué está pasando, Raoul. Pero creo que Miriam sabe algo. No puedo preguntárselo, porque va a sospechar que estoy hablando contigo.

\- Ya, ya lo sé…

\- Lo único que sé es que desapareció cuando le prendió fuego al cargamento, y nadie le ha vuelto a ver. Han ido a su apartamento porque ha aparecido todo destrozado. No se ha llevado nada Raoul. Ni ropa, ni documentos oficiales. Ni un puto cepillo de dientes.

\- Como yo.

\- Exacto… La diferencia es que cuando tú te fuiste tenías dieciséis años y habías hecho un trato con la policía. Él tiene veinticinco ahora. La policía lo conoce perfectamente y no es lo que se dice un camello ocasional. Lo tienen controlado, aunque no tengan pruebas para meterlo en prisión. Si desaparece, van a ir tras él. No pueden permitirse perderle la pista a un pez tan gordo.

Raoul suspiró. Su cabeza estaba empezando a doler. Necesitaba comer, dormir, dejar de pensar. Adivinar dónde coño estaba Agoney y estar preparado para huir si se acercaba a, mínimo, cien kilómetros de él.

\- Hay una cosa más, Raoul.

-  No me jodas que hay más.

\- Han encontrado muerto a su padre, Ignacio Hernández. Lo cosieron a tiros, por lo que me han contado.

Raoul pensaba, a esas alturas, que era imposible que pudiera abrir más los ojos de sorpresa. Se equivocaba. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. El narco más buscado de la capital de España, el que había empezado vendiendo paquetes de cigarrillos a la puerta de un concierto y había logrado mantener el control de todas las drogas que entraban y salían de Madrid durante toda la década de los ochenta.

El hijo de puta que le había empezado a joder la vida a Agoney.

Estaba muerto.

No se mataba a un hombre así un día cualquiera. Alguien lo había planeado, había estudiado sus costumbres y las de sus cuatro guardaespaldas.  Y si era la misma persona que estaba tratando de matar a Agoney… lo tenía realmente jodido.

Se despidió de Roi agradeciéndole, una vez más, todo lo que hacía por él. Deseaba darle un abrazo, de esos que siempre le habían curado.

Realizó su rutina de abdominales, dominadas y ejercicios de pesas para piernas y espalda con total calma y parsimonia. Trató de mantener la mente en blanco, pero no podía lograrlo. Sabía que lo único que le ayudaría a despejarse era correr por lo alto de los acantilados que rodeaban el pueblo, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Sin saber la localización del canario, no saldría solo de casa de noche. Era demasiado peligroso.

Si Agoney lo encontraba, era hombre muerto.


	3. TRES

**Hace 12 años.**

Agoney comenzaba su primer día de instituto con el aplomo de cualquier adolescente que ve cómo su libertad se reduce a unas horas sueltas por la tarde, unido a ese nerviosismo sin sentido pero tan común en los alumnos de primero de la ESO.

Sin embargo, había algo más. Sus ojos, enmarcados por pestañas negras y espesas, habían perdido en el último verano el matiz de la inocencia que confiere la niñez. No era preciso ser muy observador para darse cuenta pues, a diferencia del resto de muchachos, el suyo había sido un cambio radical.

Su casa nunca había sido normal. De eso era consciente, porque tenía la suerte de ir a una escuela pública, donde los niños hablaban de sus familias y podía compararlas con la suya propia. No tenía madre, su hermana mayor le mimaba y le cuidaba como si fuera una y por ello siempre la había querido tanto. Su padre, sin embargo, pasaba poco tiempo en casa, el necesario para dejarles comida y evitar levantar sospechas antes los servicios sociales. O eso creía él.

Había temporadas mejores, en las que Glenda le cocinaba chocolate con churros para merendar y jugaban al Twister que ellos mismos habían fabricado con una sábana vieja y acuarelas.

Pero también había épocas malas. Solían coincidir cuando su padre estaba más en casa, y el ambiente se llenaba de humo de tabaco, Glenda perdía su sonrisa y Agoney merendaba tan solo una manzana. Su padre no iba a verle nunca, siempre parecía estar esperando que creciera, que se hiciera mayor. Le miraba con rabia, como si un niño tuviera la culpa de que un negocio fuera mal.

Agoney aprendió, desde muy pequeño, a no hacer ruido cuando su padre estaba en casa y a no molestar cuando traía a algunos de sus amigos y pasaban horas encerrados en su despacho, hablando sin parar.

Era consciente de que su familia no era normal, pero todo estalló ese verano. Su padre pareció acordarse, de pronto, que él pasaría al instituto, y realizó la matricula con prisas justo antes de llamarle para hablar con él. Se sentó en su despacho, aguardando nervioso, impaciente por ir junto a Glenda y volver a sentirse seguro otra vez.

El calor era asfixiante, y mezclado con el humo del cigarrillo que su padre fumaba hacía la cabeza del pequeño doliera. No se quejó, y se dedicó a observar la camisa arrugada del hombre le había dado la vida y ahora paseaba por la habitación.

\- ¿Tú sabes de dónde viene el dinero, Agoney?

No se esperaba esa pregunta, la verdad. Sin embargo, su padre no le dio tiempo para responderla.

\- Hay que trabajar mucho para ganarlo, hijo. Para poder vestir la ropa que llevas, comer la comida que comes y vivir en la casa que vives. Para no pasar frío en invierno, para que puedas ser alguien en la vida – se acercó al niño y colocó la mano que no sujetaba el cigarro en su nuca -. Hoy te voy a contar a qué me dedico, y a qué vas a dedicarte tú a partir de ahora.

Y así, Ignacio Hernández, uno de los mayores narcotraficantes de Madrid en aquella época, inicio a su hijo en el mundo de las drogas. Era sencillo, tenía que juntarse con los alumnos repetidores, débiles, que necesitasen alguna sustancia para escapar de todo. Él sólo les ofrecería marihuana, porque su padre trabajaba con dos drogas: la anteriormente nombrada y la cocaína. Pero la cocaína eran palabras mayores aún, no le interesaba usarla en chavales que aún no sabían liarse un cigarro.

La marihuana enganchaba, era casi inofensiva y fácil de esconder. Era la droga perfecta para que unos críos de instituto se dejasen su paga semanal en intentar ser más felices a su manera.

Agoney sabía que las drogas eran malas, lo había aprendido en clase. Una policía les había dado una charla, pero su padre sonaba convincente, su tono de voz relajado como nunca lo había escuchado.

A pesar de todo, dudó.

\- P-Pero, Padre… Las drogas son ilegales, ¿no?

Su padre se enfureció al instante, y se agachó para poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- Hay muchas cosas ilegales en este país, niño. Pero al final del día lo que importa es si tienes dinero suficiente para no morirte de hambre. Harás lo que yo te diga, así que más te vale empezar a hacerme caso.

\- Sí… - asintió, con miedo.

\- En el instituto tendrás niños en tu clase que estudian mal, o tienen problemas. Hazte amigo de ellos y diles que tienes algo para que se diviertan, ya verás cómo estás interesado. Además, tienes que ayudar a tu padre, ¿o me vas a dejar tirado?

Agoney negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo la mirada acusatoria de su padre, aunque preocupado por la fuerza que su mano aplicaba en la zona de su nuca.

\- Bien – le soltó por fin, y le permitió irse.

Glenda le esperaba en el pasillo, con los ojos llorosos y los brazos abiertos, y llevó al niño a su habitación.

\- Ago, escúchame – le dijo cuando lo había arropado -. Haz caso a tu padre. Te dará unas hierbas, y tú sólo tienes que vendérselas a los niños por el precio que él te diga. No pueden verte, ¿me oyes? No puedes decírselo a nadie.

\- Pero, Glenda, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?

\- Solo será durante un tiempo, te lo prometo. Pronto nos iremos tú y yo lejos, ya verás - le besó en la frente, y una lágrima se perdió en la tela de las sábanas azules.

Así que su mayor preocupación el primer día del instituto no era con quién se sentaría en clase o si sus amigos del colegio le habrían echado de menos. Agoney comenzó a observar a cada uno de los niños, intentando detectar posibles compradores y, años más tarde, alguien le recordaría lo sorprendentemente bueno que era clasificando a una persona con un solo vistazo.

La mayoría estaban nerviosos, y podía saberlo por el movimiento inquieto de la punta de sus zapatos o el cuchicheo sin descanso que no cesaba, aun cuando los profesores pedían silencio. Les dividieron en cinco clases, y cada grupo siguió a su tutor correspondiente.

La tutora de Agoney era amable, mayor y tranquila. Su sonrisa cálida y el lápiz enredado en su largo pelo canoso transmitían seguridad. Parecía que esa mujer llevaba en aquel centro muchos años, por ello, los alumnos la respetaron al instante.

\- Buenos días, chicos. Yo seré…

La puerta de la clase se abrió de golpe, y todos los alumnos giraron la cabeza hacia el sonido. La profesora hizo un mohín de disgusto y murmuró:

\- Empezamos bien…

El chico se había parado debajo de la puerta, y sus piernas delgadas temblaban con inseguridad. Agoney se fijó en sus labios, gruesos y rojos, con un punto de sangre en la comisura por habérselos mordido con ansia. Los ojos de color miel, redondos y enmarcados por una cejas finas, se abrían con sorpresa y demostraban vergüenza.

Vestía unas zapatillas de tela rotas, unos pantalones que algún día habían sido negros y una sudadera rosa que le iba, al menos, una talla más grande. En su mano agarraba una libreta de color amarillo.

\- ¿Tú quién eres, muchacho?

\- Raoul. Raoul Vázquez – la seguridad al pronunciar su nombre sorprendió a Agoney, que se esperaba que el chico tartamudease o trastabillase con su propia lengua.

\- Ah… Ya. Venga, siéntate. Y que sea la última vez que llegas tarde.

Raoul se sentó en la última fila, dos puestos a la derecha de Agoney, que le observaba sin perder detalle. El chico transmitía inseguridad, pero su voz grave y su mandíbula apretada al pronunciar tres palabras daban a entender todo lo contrario.

Por el estado de su ropa, se podía adivinar que su familia no tenía mucho dinero, así que quizás era uno de esos chicos de los que le había hablado su padre. Pero cuando le descubrió mirándole e hizo una mueca de desagrado, Agoney hinchó su pecho y miró al frente con dignidad. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un imbécil.

¿Cómo se le vende droga a un imbécil?

Las manecillas del reloj se deslizaron lentas, pero imparables, hasta la hora del recreo. Todos salieron de clase apresuradamente, deseando disfrutar de esa media hora de descanso dentro de la vorágine de las clases.

Agoney se dirigió al baño más cercano, justo al final de la planta donde se encontraba su aula, y se adentró en uno de los cubículos. Cuando se estaba desabrochando la bragueta, la puerta de al lado se abrió, al mismo tiempo que dos voces resonaron en la estancia.

\- ¡Hola! Tú eres Raoul, ¿no? – cuestionó una chica que no conocía.

\- ¿Sí? – la respuesta llegó en forma de pregunta, y Raoul parecía volver a ser el niño inseguro que entró en clase esa misma mañana.

Agoney terminó, abrochó los pantalones pero decidió no salir del cubículo. Algo le decía que le interesaba escuchar esa conversación.

\- Yo soy Miriam, y este es Roi. Somos de primero de bachillerato y nos ha mandado la directora venir a preguntarte qué tal llevas tu primer día. Podemos enseñarte el edificio si quieres, no debe ser fácil llegar a una nueva ciudad solo, sin amigos…

\- No hace falta – la respuesta tajante del rubio cortó el monólogo de la chica, y el silencio dominó el ambiente durante unos segundos.

\- Bueno, chaval – Agoney identificó a Roi como el dueño de la voz que acababa de escuchar -. Para lo que necesites, estamos por aquí.

El sonido de pasos alejándose animó al moreno a abrir la puerta y dirigirse al lavamanos, donde Raoul aún se apoyaba, mirándose al espejo.

La verdad es que era un chico guapísimo. Ni siquiera los pocos granos en sus mejillas o la sombra del bigote menguaban la belleza de sus facciones, y Agoney sintió envidia. A él aún no le había salido nada de barba, y sus pestañas largas y negras le hacían parecer un niño.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó.

\- Maravillosamente – se pasó la mano por los mechones rubios llenos de gomina, aplastados contra su cabeza.

Acto seguido, salió de los baños sin hacer el menor ruido.

Agoney supuso que hacerse amigo de aquel chico tan extraño le iba a resultar difícil.

***

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, y los parciales se acercaban a una velocidad vertiginosa. Agoney había hecho algún progreso con los trabajos que su padre le encargaba, y utilizaba los recreos para esconderse en la esquina más alejada del patio y pasar los saquitos de hierba que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Sólo tenía media docena de compradores, pero a su padre parecía bastarle y su hermana le pedía que no se metiera en más líos de los necesarios. Los chicos a los que les vendía no estudiaban bien, ni iban mucho a clase, ni querían ser sus amigos. Pero parecía que confiaban en él, y eso a Agoney le bastaba.  Además, alguno de ellos le daba algo de propina, y podía permitirse comprar chucherías para Glenda de vez en cuando.

En cuanto a Raoul, cada vez le veía más tiempo con Miriam y Roi, los dos chavales de bachiller a los que, por fin, había logrado poner cara. Roi era un chico alto, desgarbado, cuyas extremidades parecían tener vida propia; mientras que Miriam era ya toda una mujer que aunque siempre estaba serena y calmada, algo en su piel gritaba peligro.

Era miércoles, así que el moreno se acercó a su punto habitual de trapicheos, cuando unos susurros dentro del pabellón llamaron su atención. Se adentró en la cancha, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible ya que el suelo era de goma.

-… vende él?

\- Mira, paso de meterme en vuestras movidas. Yo a él no le compro, lo sé por un colega.

\- Tranquilo, solo es una pregunta.

Miriam sonreía amablemente a un chico de su edad, que parecía tener muchas ganas de largarse de allí cuanto antes. A Agoney le sorprendió ver cómo guardaba en la mochila el paquete que le entregaba la chica y le daba dinero a cambio, pero lo que realmente lo dejó en shock fue ver a Raoul contando los billetes.

No se lo esperaba. Iba a clase todos los días, llevaba las materias más o menos bien. Era mediocre, no sobresalía ni para bien, ni para mal. No tenía amigos, se pasaba el día con Miriam y Roi y en clase nadie quería hacer trabajos con él porque no quería quedar fuera del horario escolar. Era un tipo extraño, pero Agoney se percató que su comportamiento era parecido al suyo propio.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? Ese imbécil le estaba quitando el negocio delante de sus narices, y él tenía que hacer algo antes de que su padre se enterara.

Salió del gimnasio después de escuchar cómo la chica le pedía a Raoul que lo acompañase al salir de las clases. Bien, ya sabía qué hacer.

Así que el moreno se preparó, esperando que su hermana no se preocupase si tardaba demasiado y, cuando vio al trío caminar calle abajo comenzó a seguirlos a una distancia prudencial.

Se adentraron en la zona central del barrio donde vivían, conocido por su mala fama, y callejearon hasta llegar a un local que parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos.

Agoney estaba escondido en la esquina de la calle, a punto de acercarse a la puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo, cuando una fuerte mano en el hombro le sobresaltó. Ahogó un grito para evitar ser descubierto y alzó las manos cerradas en dos puños listos para defenderse.

\- ¡Tranquilo, chaval!

-¡Shh! ¿Y tú quién coño eres?

Agoney no aflojó sus manos, y analizó bien al chico que tenía delante. Parecía de su edad, quizás algo mayor. Sus ojos marrones eran amables, el pelo castaño oscuro le caía cerca de las cejas y sus paletos estaban ligeramente separados. Su cuerpo era delgado y sus brazos no estaban trabajados, así que optó por bajar la guardia.

\- Me llamo Alfred.

Estiró su mano derecha para saludar, y Agoney se la estrechó aún titubeante.

\- Yo soy…

\- Agoney.

Sorprendido, dio un paso atrás, chocando con la pared del edificio.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? Eres el hijo de uno de los que mueven el cotarro por aquí, y ya se corre la voz de que estás haciendo tus primeros trabajos. Ahora, la pregunta es… ¿qué coño haces tú aquí?

\- He venido siguiendo a Raoul y Miriam.

\- Eso es obvio, pero… ¿por qué los seguías?

\- Porque los he descubierto vendiendo maría en el instituto. Y ese es mi trabajo, no voy a permitir que me lo quiten.

Alfred ahogó una risa aguda contra la palma de su mano.

\- Pero, muchacho… Si lo de la maría es una manera de que perdáis el miedo… A tu padre no le importará que vendas menos.

\- Y una mierda, chaval. Eso lo sé bien.

\- Escúchame, Agoney. No puedes estar aquí. Estás en territorio de los Rodríguez, te puedes meter en un lío.

\- ¿Quiénes son los Rodríguez?

Alfred farfulló algo que el moreno no logró entender, y comenzó a empujarlo de vuelta mientras hablaba con él.

\- Mira, no debería ser yo quien te lo diga, pero te haré un resumen. Tu padre es el jefe del clan Hernández, eso lo sabes, ¿no? – asintió despacio -. Pues hay otro clan, el único que está a su nivel en cuanto a dinero y movimiento. Es el de los Rodríguez. Lo lidera Efrén, que es el hermano de Miriam. Se dedican a la heroína, principalmente. Los Hernández y los Rodríguez no se pisan, Agoney. Hay un pacto silencioso en el que cada uno trabaja su droga y nadie molesta a nadie. No metas las narices donde no las tienes que meter.

\- Pero… ¿Y qué tiene que ver Raoul con esto?

\- Raoul… Raoul tiene una vida complicada. Miriam lo sabía, se enteró de que iba a venir aquí y le dio lo que nadie le había dado nunca. Protección.

\- Me da igual, yo solo quiero que no me quite mis compradores…

\- Aléjate de él, Agoney. No debéis hablaros, ni relacionaros. Solo se necesita una chispa para que todo estalle, y llevamos unos años muy tranquilos.

Ya casi llegaban al instituto, desierto a esas horas. Alfred le dio una palmada en la espalda y se giró, levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

\- ¡Espera! – le pidió Agoney – Y tú… ¿cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Para quién trabajas?

\- Para nadie y para todos, Agoney. Solo soy un chaval de catorce años que tiene que ganarse un dinero para poder salir de esta ratonera cuanto antes.  Te veré pronto.

\- ¿Dónde?

Alfred rió.

\- Pues en el instituto, muchacho. Voy a segundo de la ESO, por eso no me habías visto antes. Pero creo que necesitas un compañero que te enseñe un poco de qué va esto. Y yo no tengo nada que perder - le guiñó un ojo y giró la esquina, desapareciendo completamente de su vista.

Agoney  se ajustó la mochila en los hombros y se dirigió a casa, pensando cómo su vida estaba cambiando sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, solo por ser hijo de la persona equivocada.


	4. QUATTUOUR

**Actualidad**.

Raoul siempre había sido un tipo de los que improvisan. No era por gusto, pues bien sabía que era un fanático del orden y la limpieza, cuadriculado para todo en la vida. Era de esas personas que hacen la cama nada más levantarse, que no salen al mercado sin lista de la compra y cierran la puerta de casa con llave siempre, aunque solo saliese a comprar el pan.

Nunca supo cuando empezó, aunque se imagina que desde muy pequeño se lo habían inculcado. El centro de acogida de menores de Barcelona era estricto, y tenía una serie de límites infranqueables. Su niñez había estado marcada por la disciplina, los horarios marcados y las comidas escasas y frías. Los demás niños no eran sociables y, en cuanto alguno se animaba a hablar, pronto le regañaban porque hacía demasiado ruido.

Todo lo que Raoul tenía de sus padres era una foto. Los reconocía porque así se lo habían enseñado, pero no podría importarle menos. Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para pedir explicaciones sobre ellos, se las habían dado. No había sido bonito. “Tus padres eran dos toxicómanos que no se conocían de nada. Se acostaron juntos por dinero; tu madre necesitaba unas pesetas para llegar a fin de mes y a veces hacía esos trabajos. No se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.”

Nunca habían tenido su custodia. Él había nacido en el hospital, y lo mantuvieron ingresado debido al síndrome de abstinencia que su progenitora le había regalado como obsequio de bienvenida a este mundo. Los servicios sociales se hicieron cargo de él, y su casa de la infancia fue la habitación que compartió con Adrián en el centro de acogida.

Su padre había muerto de una sobredosis sin saber de su existencia, y su madre decidió terminar con su vida cuando un día se miró al espejo y supo que no podría salvarse.

Que viva el amor.

Raoul siempre supo que no probaría las drogas jamás. Se prometió a sí mismo que no  permitiría que ninguna sustancia manejase su vida. _Qué irónico_. De todas formas, cuando Miriam le contó lo que se dedicaba a hacer, él no tuvo ningún reparo aceptar su oferta. Sabía que le estaban utilizando, que la maría era una tontería hasta que creciera un poco más y pudiera entrar en otros ambientes.

No le fue del todo mal en aquella época, de todos modos.

\- ¡Raoul! ¡Raoul!

Raoul pestañeó, volviendo a la realidad. Miró sus manos, que clasificaban frenéticamente las tarjetas de adornos de los ramos. _Fanático del orden, cómo no_. Unos ojos marrones se asomaban en el mostrador, llenos de vida y felicidad.

\- ¡Que estás en Asia!

\- Se dice Babia, Nel.

\- Eso – chilló el niño -. Que dice Mamá que si vienes a comer con nosotros hoy.

\- Claro, chiquitajo. Dile que en algo más de media hora estoy allí, tengo que recoger y cerrar todo esto.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

Raoul sonrió con ternura al pequeño. Le alzó en brazos, porque sabía que pronto dejaría de permitir que lo hiciese, y le mordió el moflete.

\- No hace falta, tesoro. Ve con Mamá y ayúdala a poner la mesa, seguro que le hace ilusión.

El pequeño pasó sus manos por los hombros de Raoul y se acomodó allí unos instantes, olisqueándole el cuello. Sabía que Nel tenía sueño, los sábados acostumbraba a levantarse temprano y siempre quería dormir a la hora de comer. El olor de Raoul siempre había significado hogar, así que se acurrucaba contra él cuando necesitaba descansar.

\- Venga, Nel. Te prometo que  si ayudas a Mamá y no te duermes antes de comer, luego vemos una peli.

\- ¿Tiana y el Sapo?

Raoul puso los ojos en blanco. Podría reproducir los diálogos de aquella película con una pistola en la nunca y no se equivocaría.

\- Tiana y el Sapo.

\- ¡Bien! – gritó el niño, y le besó la mejilla antes de, prácticamente, tirarse al suelo y correr hacia la salida, en dirección a su casa.

\- ¡Sin correr, Nel! – rió Raoul.

Salió a la calle, dispuesto a recoger las macetas de geranios que adornaban la entrada de su pequeña tienda. Llovía débilmente, pero pronto tomaría fuerza, así que guardó rápidamente las flores.

Colocó el almacén metódicamente, y regó las plantas que lo requerían. Era sábado y, excepto que algo ocurriera, no volvería hasta el lunes por allí. Recogió cada tijera, plástico y cartulina en su lugar, mordiéndose los labios.

Era una vieja costumbre que ya sólo hacía cuando estaba realmente nervioso. Además, le ponía nostálgico. A él también le encantaba morderle los labios.

Suspirando, se puso la chaqueta. Quería llamar a Roi, preguntar si había alguna novedad, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. El chico le había prometido que le llamaría cada dos días, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Además, no podía levantar sospechas. Si llamaba a Roi y este estaba reunido, descubrirían que habían estado en contacto todos esos años. Y él apreciaba mucho al gallego como para tirarlo todo por la borda y hacerle la putada del siglo.

Bajó por la calle unos metros hasta llegar a la casa de Mireya. Las petunias rosas del balcón habían crecido tanto que necesitaba trasplantarlas, pero sabía que la chica estaba muy ocupada y probablemente no se había dado cuenta.

No le dio tiempo a llamar al timbre, pues Nel le abrió la puerta de par en par.

\- ¡Mami te ha visto llegar! ¡Pasa!

Raoul entró en la pequeña casa que conocía tan bien como la suya propia, y el olor a cocido llegó a sus fosas nasales. Fue directamente a la cocina, seguido de Nel, que le cogía la mano. Mireya canturreaba una vieja canción mientras removía los garbanzos.

\- ¡Raoul! – se acercó a él le besó la mejilla para justo después limpiarle los restos de pintalabios con el dorso de la mano -. ¿Qué tal el día? Este se ha levantado a las siete y ahora está que se cae de sueño… - dijo, señalando a Nel.

El niño ya estaba sentado en su silla, aguardando por la comida. Raoul rió, le recordaba a él. Cogió el plato del niño y le sirvió, advirtiéndole de que la comida estaba aún muy caliente. Sirvió a Mireya y, por último, a sí mismo.

\- Bien, bastante tranquilo. Ya sabes, lo típico. La gente aprovecha los sábados para ir al cementerio y suelen pasar por la tienda.

\- Ya… Hace tanto que no voy…

\- No te preocupes por eso, Mireya – posó su mano encima de la de la chica -. No todos recordamos a los nuestros de la misma manera, ¿sabes?

La chica asintió, dándole las gracias con la mirada. Raoul la protegería con su vida.

\- ¡Mami! – Nel pareció acordarse de su conversación con Raoul -. ¿Puede quedarse Raoul a ver Tiana y el Sapo después de comer?

\- Claro que puede, cariño – sonrió la chica.

\- Aprovecha y vete a dar una vuelta, Mire.

Asintió. Tenía que ir a la ciudad a hacer unas compras, así que aprovecharía la tarde para ello. Nel era un rayo de sol, pero  las compras le aburrían y siempre terminaba cargando con él, agobiada.

Comieron con todo el alboroto que hace un niño de seis años en la mesa, provocándoles carcajadas y permitiéndose ser felices en aquella pequeña cocina en la que sólo se respiraba amor.

Mireya se fue pronto, obligada por Raoul, que le prometió que no hacía falta que le ayudara a recoger todo. Puso el lavavajillas y, cuando llegó al salón, Nel le esperaba sentado en el sofá con el DVD de la película en las manos.

Raoul encendió la tele y cogió una manta: el mar siempre provocaba que una brisa fresca soplase en el pueblo y, ahora que el verano terminaba, las ropas de abrigo no estaban de más. Apuntó mentalmente comprar un par de jerséis la próxima semana, y le preguntaría a Enol y Adelina si querían algunos también.

\- ¿Preparado, chiquitajo?

\- ¡Sí!

Raoul pulsó el botón de play a la par que Nel se acurrucaba en su costado y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

_Justo en ese momento, el pequeño Zeus sapo miró hacia arriba con sus ojos redondos y tristes y suplicó: “¡Por favor, querida princesa! Sólo un beso tuyo romperá este terrible conjuro del que soy víctima por culpa… ¡de una bruja malvada!”_

La voz de la madre de Tiana contando el cuento a su hija y a la pequeña Charlotte daba inicio a la película, y Raoul se preparó para la hora y media de Disney que le esperaba. No podía quejarse, prefería eso a estar solo en casa, fustigándose por no poder hacer nada y viviendo en una constante paranoia, sin saber si huir y dejar todo atrás una vez más sería lo más acertado.

Apenas habían transcurrido diez minutos y Nel ya había apoyado su cabeza en el regazo de Raoul, que le revolvía el pelo con delicadeza. El niño tardó poco en dormirse, derrotado, bajo las suaves caricias de la mano cálida de Raoul.

\- Chiquitín.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se aseguró de taparlo bien, para acto seguido cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar a un duermevela tranquilo.

El sonido de las llaves de Mireya los despertó a ambos horas más tarde, cuando sus cuerpos se habían juntado para conservar el calor. Nel gruñó y se pegó aún más al pecho del rubio, que sonrió y saludó a Mireya.

\- ¡Pero muchachos! A ver quién duerme hoy de noche…

El niño se fue desperezando poco a poco, aunque no abandonó el calor de Raoul, pidiéndole con las manos que le acogiera en sus brazos cuando se incorporó.

\- Vamos, cariño – susurró su madre -. Raoul tiene que ir a su casa, es tarde ya. Mañana por la mañana le puedes ver en el parque, después de que ayude a los marineros a descargar.

\- Vale…

A regañadientes, el pequeño abrazó a Raoul una última vez antes de ir con su madre, y ambos le acompañaron a la puerta. Se despidió de ellos y les cogió un paraguas, pues la lluvia no había cesado, y prometió devolvérselo al día siguiente.

Las calles estaban vacías, y ese hecho llenó de nostalgia a Raoul. Anochecía, pero el cielo era de un tono gris apagado debido a las nubes, y el sol del atardecer no alumbraba el puerto. Todo era tan distinto en Madrid… Él mismo había cambiado. Ya no era aquel niño que jugaba a burlar a la policía, que se divertía corriendo delante del peligro porque sabía que nunca le había a alcanzar. Ya nadie le acompañaba de vuelta a casa, y a veces se preguntaba cómo podía echar tanto de menos algo que tuvo solamente durante dos años. Todo era diferente, pero eso no importaba. No podía vivir anclado en el pasado cuando el lobo estaba asomando sus orejas.

Llegó a su casa pensando en que prepararía todo lo necesario para ayudar al día siguiente en el puerto antes de acostarse, ya que así podría arrancarle unos minutos más de sueño al reloj. Mientras abría la puerta, revisaba su teléfono. Nada. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. Esperaba que Roi no tardase en ponerse en contacto con él, pues no tendría manera de saber si todo estaba bien o una guerra de bandas había explotado en Madrid.

Justo antes de pisar el umbral, se detuvo. Un papel doblado reposaba en el suelo de la entrada.

Se agachó a cogerlo pensando que era la lista de la compra, o una tarjeta de felicitación que se había caído de su abrigo. No podía estar más equivocado.

_“Hola,_

_Soy un vecino del pueblo. Me gustaría encargar para mañana un ramo de diez rosas rojas y diez amapolas blancas… Sé que es apresurado, pero no me he decidido hasta hoy. Es mi aniversario de casado, y quería darle una sorpresa a mi mujer._

_Mañana a las 12 estaremos en el parque. Yo me encargaré de que sepas quién soy, pero me gustaría que el ramo lo llevaras tú…_

_Lo siento, una vez más, porque sea tan apresurado. Llamé al timbre pero no estabas en casa._

_Gracias.”_

Raoul sonrió.

\- Vaya, cuántos aniversarios últimamente.

Aunque, por otro lado, era completamente normal. Septiembre era el mes por excelencia para las bodas en esa zona. Le restó importancia y guardó el papel en su bolsillo.

Admiraba al hombre que le había pedido un ramo hacía unos días. Le parecía bastante más valiente que encargarle a él que lo llevara a su mujer. Se encogió de hombros; al fin y al cabo él sólo era un comerciante al que le hacían encargos, y no debía juzgarlos.

Revisó una vez más su teléfono móvil antes de guardarlo, y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos. Sudó como nunca, quemando sus músculos y gruñendo mientras levantaba pesas, evitando pensar que se esforzaba más debido al miedo que sentía.

Se duchó acto seguido, y se metió en la cama sin cenar nada. No tenía apetito, seguía preocupado por Roi. Las sábanas estaban, como siempre, demasiado vacías, demasiado frías. Suspiró. Esperaba poder dormir algo esa noche.

La mañana siguiente fue tan normal como cualquier mañana de domingo. Los pescadores no se habían adentrado mucho debido a que el mar aún estaba revuelto, pero habían conseguido pescar lo necesario para terminar bien la semana. Esa misma noche descansaban, y un ambiente festivo se apoderaba del puerto cuando eso pasaba. Las viejas canciones sobre marineros se oían más alto que el resto de días, y los pocos niños que había en el pueblo les acompañaban en las descargas con sus voces alegres y chillonas.

 _A la mar fui por naranjas,_  
cosa que la mar no tiene;  
vine toda mojadita  
de olas que van y vienen.  
  
Ay, mi dulce amor,  
ese mar que ves tan bello,  
ese es mi dolor,  
ese mar que ves tan bello  
es un traidor.  
  
Un marinerito, madre,  
me tiene robada el alma;  
si no me caso con él  
quedo moza y llevo palma.

Raoul sonreía mientras ayudaba a Enol con las últimas redes. Pronto serían las doce, así que los más mayores habían ido a la iglesia para asistir a misa y los más pequeños al parque. Adelina les había regalado una nueva cuerda, y habían pedido ayuda a los adultos para poder saltar a la comba.

\- Enol, yo me tengo que ir. Tuve un encargo de última hora…

\- ¡Claro, muchacho! Y abrígate, que con esa chaqueta tejana no llegarás muy lejos – rió.

Raoul se despidió de él dándole la razón. Los pantalones negros ajustados que llevaba, la camiseta blanca de manga corta y la chaqueta vaquera no le protegerían del frío que comenzaba a calar en el pueblo, pero no le daba tiempo a volver a casa para cambiarse.

Entró en la tienda y preparó el ramo en unos minutos, aunque le costó encontrar las amapolas un poco más. No era una flor que se pidiera muy a menudo, pero él siempre tenía algunas guardadas.

Cuando el reloj del ayuntamiento daba las doce y las campanas comenzaban a sonar, Raoul entró en el pequeño parque, ahora abarrotado de gente. Los aldeanos le saludaron, y algunos niños corrieron a abrazarle.

Levantó la cabeza, buscando el hombre que le había enviado la nota, ya que dijo que le podría reconocer.

\- ¡Raoul! – La pequeña mano de Nel tiraba de su camiseta - ¿Y esas flores? ¿Para quién son?

\- Alguien me las ha encargado, campeón. Es un sorpresa – le guiñó el ojo.

Nel se mantuvo a su lado, parloteando sobre lo que había desayunado esa mañana y los juegos a los que había estado jugando con otros niños, y Raoul aprovechó para mirar una vez más a su alrededor.

Y lo vio.

La voz aguda del niño pasó a un segundo plano en su cabeza. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante. Sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y rapidez, su cabeza parecía estar llena de aire y las manos se le llenaron de sudor en décimas de segundo.

Parecía que los años no habían hecho mella en él. Estaba un poco más alto de lo que lo recordaba, en sus mejillas ya no había pequeñas calvas por la barba a medio salir y sus brazos estaban musculados, al igual que sus piernas, enfundadas en unos tejanos.

Sin embargo, sus ojos marrones seguían rodeados por esas pestañas negras y largas, regalándoles una intensidad sublime. Sus labios aún estaban algo cuarteados por no cuidárselos, y su pelo marrón caía en rizos por su frente.

Sonrió.

Sonrió de forma macabra al leer el miedo en sus ojos.

Se acercó a él, lentamente, paseando, y Raoul agarró la mano de Nel con tanta fuerza que se calló, sorprendido. Cuando vio al hombre que se acercaba, volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Raoul? ¿Quién es este señor?

¿Quién era? Era… Un narcotraficante. Un asesino. Un chantajista. Un matón. Un camello. Su primer amor.

\- Hola, chiquitín – se agachó para quedar a su altura y le extendió la mano -. Soy Agoney, ¿y tú?

\- Nel.

\- Nel… ¡Qué nombre tan bonito! ¿Es Raoul tu papá?

El niño abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

\- ¡No, qué va! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo del mundo mundial!

\- Ya veo…

El niño le sonrió, sintiéndose seguro porque aquel hombre sabía el nombre del catalán. Se incorporó de nuevo, y su altura sobrepasaba la del rubio.

\- Cuánto tiempo, ¿no? – no había dejado de sonreír.

Raoul sintió sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas, y no sabía por qué. Miró el ramo que llevaba en la mano, y luego le miró a él.

\- ¿Te gusta el encargo que te he hecho? Son para ti.

Cómo no había podido verlo.

Las rosas rojas simbolizaban la pasión, claro. Pero las amapolas… Las amapolas eran las flores del sueño eterno.

Eran las flores de la muerte.

Le había encargado su propio regalo. Su propia muerte. Se sentía como un prisionero al que le obligaban a cavar su propia tumba.


	5. QUINQUE

**Hace 12 años.**

Hacía ya un par de semanas que su padre se dejaba caer cada vez menos por casa. El negocio iba bien, o al menos eso le había dicho Glenda, por lo que decidió tomarse unas vacaciones. Los exámenes finales del primer trimestre se acercaban, y con ellos la Navidad.

Agoney nunca las había celebrado. Es más, no le gustaban. Tenía el vago recuerdo de sus primeras Navidades en Tenerife, con su madre. Cuando le trajeron a Madrid, a punto de empezar preescolar, sólo era un niño que sentía que todo su mundo se desmoronaba. Y esas fiestas significaban familia. No podía celebrarlas, no cuando su única familia estaba  a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Sin embargo, ese año Alfred le había hecho prometer que  irían a dar una vuelta por el centro de Madrid. Él nunca había visto Gran Vía llena de luces de colores, o el árbol gigante que siempre presidía la Puerta del Sol en aquellas fechas.

Así que, cuando por fin recibió el sobre donde estaban impresas sus notas y vio que había aprobado, recorrió el pasillo del instituto hasta llegar a la clase del mayor.

\- ¡Agoney!

La voz del chico que buscaba interrumpió sus pensamientos, y se giró para ver la sonrisa de dientes separados del moreno. Alfred vestía un jersey granate y unos pantalones negros, acompañados de su mítica bandana atada en el muslo derecho.

Le sonrió, porque era imposible no hacerlo.

\- Hey.

\- ¿Me buscabas, gatito?

El más pequeño rió, y luego protestó cuando le revolvió el pelo de manera cariñosa.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Cuándo iremos a ver la iluminación navideña?

\- Esta misma tarde, si quieres. Pero antes tengo que ir a resolver un asunto…

Agoney frunció el ceño. Durante los tres meses desde que había conocido a Alfred, habían sido raras las ocasiones en las que el chico había sido tan enigmático.

Sabía que hacía pequeños encargos de vez en cuando, sobre todo llevando droga de un camello a otro. Glenda era la que le organizaba las citas, y a veces Agoney le rogaba para poder acompañarle. No obstante, el chico nunca se lo permitía.

\- ¿Has quedado con mi hermana?

\- No, no.

Alfred miró al suelo, distraído. Agoney intuía que no le iba a gustar lo próximo que oiría.

\- Tengo un negocio con Roi. Nada importante, gato. A las siete estaré libre.

\- Ya.

\- ¡Oye! – Alfred le acarició el brazo – No te enfades, ya te dije que yo trabajaba para todos y para nadie.

\- Si no es eso – Agoney comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia la salida del instituto -, es que vas tú solo y podría pasarte algo. Además, tendré que aprender de ti, ¿no?

Alfred le sonrió, pero parecía una sonrisa cansada, triste.

\- Espero, de corazón, que no te haga falta aprenderlo.

Pero ambos sabían que sí le haría falta. Por eso, tras mucha insistencia por parte de Agoney, cedió. De todas formas, era un intercambio ordinario a plena luz del día. No había nada que pudiera salir mal.

Una hora más tarde, el canario esperaba a Alfred apoyado en la puerta de su portal, y le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando  le vio aparecer. El chico parecía tranquilo, risueño. Le revolvió el pelo otra vez, aunque Agoney se fijó en que sujetaba su chaqueta con demasiada fuerza en su mano libre.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Heroína – susurró, comenzando a caminar.

\- ¿Y Roi?

\- Roi está esperando en uno de los callejones cercanos, vigilando por si acaso.

\- ¿Por si acaso qué?

Alfred le miró con ternura.

\- Por si acaso algo sale mal. Pero no va a pasar, tú tranquilo. Roi es un buen chaval.

\- Un chaval de puta madre, sí.

Alfred rió, regañándole por decir palabrotas. Resultaba irónico, cuando era él el que le estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Llegaron después de caminar diez minutos, y Agoney no reconocía el lugar. Olía mal, había cajas tiradas en todas las esquinas y habría jurado ver una rata escabullirse dentro de una alcantarilla.

\- Hemos llegado – le dijo Alfred -. Apoya la espalda en la pared y no bajes la guardia. Los policías no siempre llevan uniforme.

Esperaron cinco minutos más hasta que vieron aparecer una chica delgada, con el pelo ondulado y mirada dura. Agoney miró a Alfred, que se tensó.

\- Alfred.

\- Amaia.

La chica le tendió su bolso, y Alfred metió dentro su chaqueta y, con ella, el bulto que ocultaba en su interior.

\- ¿Cuándo quedamos para que me devuelvas la chupa?

\- No serás tú el más chungo del barrio.

Alfred enrojeció y, si no fuera por la tensión de la situación, Agoney habría estallado en carcajadas.

\- Seguro que hay gente más chunga que yo. ¿Un café?

\- Se la daré a Roi.

Una sombra de picardía cruzó los ojos de la chica, que dio media vuelta con intención de marcharse. Agoney ya estaba enumerando la lista de preguntas que iba a hacerle a Alfred para humillarle cuando un grito alertó a los tres jóvenes.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!

Un hombre de mediana edad se dirigía hacia ellos con paso rápido. Agoney miró a Alfred, que mantenía la vista fija en aquella figura.

En el momento en que llevó su mano a la parte trasera de sus pantalones, Alfred susurró:

\- Madero. Agoney, corre por  la calle de la derecha. Amaia, conmigo.

No les dio tiempo a protestar. El hombre comenzó a correr y Alfred gritó “¡YA!” justo a tiempo para poder despistarlo.

Agoney corrió. Corrió sin mirar atrás, con toda la energía que un niño de trece años tiene en su cuerpo. El miedo que sentía le daba ese punto que hacía que fuera capaz de aguantar sin que sus piernas quemaran, aterrado por si aquel hombre lograba atraparle.

Ni siquiera sabía si había decidido seguirle a él, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente para mirar atrás. El aire frío entraba violentamente por su garganta, dañándola con las respiraciones cortas y erráticas que era capaz de emitir. Su nariz estaba congelada, y estaba empezando a dejar de sentir los dedos de las manos y los pies cuando un brazo fuerte tiró de él hacia una puerta entreabierta, casi imperceptible, camuflada en la pared de ladrillo viejo del edificio.

Agoney chilló con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se revolvió con fuerza, agitando los puños al aire.

\- ¡Socorro! ¡Alfred!

No veía absolutamente nada pero, por el eco de su voz, comprendió que se encontraba en una habitación carente de muebles.

\- ¡Calla!

\- ¡Y una mierda!

Agoney atinó a dar un puñetazo al hombre que le sujetaba, aunque no logró ver dónde.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Las gafas!

Alguien le empujó bruscamente por el costado, haciendo que, al no esperarse esa intromisión, cayese al suelo. La única bombilla de la habitación se encendió, y el moreno tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la claridad.

Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver los rostros de sus atacantes, y se puso en pie de inmediato.

Roi le miraba con fastidio, sujetando el puente de la nariz. Por suerte, sus gafas permanecían intactas, aunque un poco descolocadas. Raoul tenía la mirada clavada en él, juzgándole en silencio. Eso apremió la ira de Agoney.

\- ¿Qué coño pasa? ¡Alfred dijo que esto iba a ser seguro!

\- No hay nada seguro al cien por cien aquí, Agoney – explicó Roi -. Alfred estará bien, Amaia y él saben dónde esconderse y conocen estas calles como la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Voy a ir a buscarlo ahora mismo.

Raoul se tensó, aunque no despegó sus labios.

\- No vayas, Agoney – insistió Roi -. Si sales de aquí, no podré protegerte.

\- ¿Por qué quieres protegerme?

\- Se lo prometí a Alfred cuando tú te empeñaste en venir hoy.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a saber que está bien?

\- Mira – Roi sacó un walkie-talkie del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Era viejo, y parecía haber llevado un buen número de golpes -. Él tiene otro. Hablará cuando esté a salvo.

Agoney comenzó a caminar en círculos, tirándose del pelo suavemente.

\- Joder, joder…

\- Para – la voz de Raoul intervino. Fuerte, seca -. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

\- Pues perdona, pero no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo. Menuda mierda de persona.

Raoul dio un paso al frente, amenazador.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Agoney paró, enfrentándolo. Estaban más cerca de lo que creían, sus miradas absorbiéndose. El olor de la colonia de Agoney inundó las fosas nasales del rubio, que cerró los ojos durante una milésima de segundo. Afrutado, con un toque de madera.

Raoul sabía perfectamente quién era Agoney. Miriam y Roi se habían encargado de enseñárselo bien. Era su competidor directo, el hombre que trataría de robarle su clientela en un futuro próximo. Aún no lo era, pero pronto sería muy peligroso, muy poderoso y muy, muy atractivo.

\- Chicos – la voz de Roi los sacó del trance en el que se habían sumido – Voy a ir a ver si está todo despejado. Os voy a cerrar, ¿creéis que podéis aguantar sin mataros?

Ambos le miraron haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Roi encogió los hombros y salió de la estancia. El sonido de las llaves fue lo único que se oyó. Luego, el silencio más absoluto.

No habían hablado nunca. Llevaban tres meses yendo juntos a clase, pero se las habían apañado para saber la vida del otro sin haber cruzado palabra.

Se observaban, conocían las manías del otro a la perfección. Como esa estúpida costumbre que tenía Raoul de morder sus labios cuando estaba nervioso o no controlaba la situación. O Agoney, que enredaba los dedos en los mechones sueltos de su pelo cuando algo no salía como él esperaba. Sabían los clientes del otro, cuánta droga vendían, cuánto cobraban.

Lo que nunca admitirían era esa inexplicable sensación de seguridad e inquietud mezcladas entre sí cuando ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación. Cómo sus miradas se desviaban con frecuencia a sus labios, inexpertos, confusos, en busca de respuestas.

Raoul pensaba con frecuencia que ya tenía bastante con vender todo lo que lo ordenaban y que le gustaran más los chicos que las chicas como para que _encima_ le atrajera el imbécil de Agoney. No podía ser.

Agoney pensaba, también a menudo, que no tenía por qué atraerle Raoul, que solo era que no había conocido la chica adecuada. Muchos de sus compañeros habían tenido ya su primer beso ese año, pero él aún no, y por ello estaba confundido.

Eso era lo lógico. Lo seguro. Lo que estaba bien.

Raoul apagó de nuevo la luz.

\- ¿Qué _hases_? – chilló el moreno.

\- Pueden ver la luz desde la calle colarse por la rendija de la puerta. Es mejor que estamos a oscuras.

Agoney respiró hondo, pegando su espalda a la pared. Sentía a Raoul cerca, pero salvaguardando su espacio personal, _como siempre_.

Se concentró en el ritmo de su inspiración y espiración, haciéndolas audibles. Nunca le había gustado la oscuridad. Le recordaba a su padre. Y no le gustaba su padre.

Pensó en Glenda, en las tardes de chocolate con churros. En Alfred ayudándole con los deberes de matemáticas.

Aun así, no pudo evitar que la presión en su pecho aumentara al no oír ningún sonido.

\- ¿Agoney?

\- ¿Qué? – susurró con voz estrangulada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Y por qué respiras tan fuerte?

\- No me entra… el aire.

Raoul abrió los ojos con sorpresa, a pesar de que sabía que no vería absolutamente nada.

\- Joder, Agoney. Te juro que si te da un puto chungo ahora yo…

El ruido de unos pasos corriendo por el callejón, al otro lado de la pared, interrumpió a Raoul. El moreno aumentó aún más el ritmo de su respiración, arañándose el cuello y desabrochándose la chaqueta, en un intento absurdo por sentirse más libre.

Raoul sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Los jadeos apurados de Agoney les delatarían pronto si no cesaba.

\- ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?

No obtuvo respuesta, excepto  un grito ahogado.

Ciertamente, si la situación hubiese sido otra, Raoul habría aprovechado para reírse del chico, almacenar esa nueva información y hacer que jugara a su favor. Pero ahora los dos estaban en peligro, y Roi y Alfred estaban demasiado ocupados, así que él tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación.

\- Voy a… No te muevas, voy a acercarme a ti.

Con los brazos extendidos, caminó un par de metros hasta chocar contra lo que parecía el hombro del chico, que estaba sentado en el suelo. Raoul se arrodilló frente a él, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse por el miedo a que los pillaran. O eso se dijo a sí mismo.

Tiró del brazo de Agoney para que se pusiera de rodillas frente a él, aunque lo consiguió a duras penas debido al temblor de sus piernas.

\- Me ahogo. Raoul, Raoul…

Las manos del moreno se aferraron a sus brazos, y Raoul le abrazó por la cintura, pegando su pecho al del chico, que se movía agitado. Aún no tenía claro lo que debía hacer, pero suponía que una buena forma de empezar era devolver la respiración de Agoney a un ritmo normal.

\- Déjame, déjame.

\- No, Agoney. Escúchame – susurró el rubio -. Vas a respirar conmigo. A la vez que yo, ¿me entiendes?

\- No… puedo.

\- Sí puedes, vamos. Mira como lo hago yo.

Raoul abrazó su espalda, respirando hondo y pausadamente, marcándole el ritmo que debía seguir. Agoney no pudo evitar dejar caer la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero de clase, incapaz de sujetarse debido al esfuerzo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo por seguir consciente. Le empaparía el jersey de lágrimas, pero no era algo que pudiera evitar en ese momento.

\- No pasa nada, Agoney. La oscuridad no es nada malo. No nos va a pasar nada – murmuraba el catalán en su pelo -. Además, yo estoy aquí.

El chico emitió lo que parecía ser una risa, y su respiración comenzó a igualarse a suya. Las caricias en su espalda no cesaban, permitiéndole sentir seguridad, teniendo la estúpida certeza de que Raoul, aun siendo quien era, no le dejaría caer.

\- Eso es, eso es.

Agoney se aventuró a devolver el abrazo, enredando su mano en los mechones rubios, desordenándolos por completo. Raoul no se atrevió a protestar porque le arruinara su perfecto peinado, casi almidonado debido a la gran cantidad de laca que llevaba. No podía hacerlo. No cuando se sentía tan bien.

Los dedos de Agoney eran toscos, descuidados, carentes de delicadeza. Sin embargo, los suaves tirones en su pelo consiguieron relajarlo, y se hicieron cada vez más débiles, hasta transformarse en una deliciosa caricia.

\- Sigue respirando, eso es – Raoul inhaló con fuerza, el olor del champú de Agoney inundando sus fosas nasales.

Sus manos aún seguían acariciándole toda la espalda, y el peso del pecho del chico contra el suyo se sentía estúpidamente bien. Sobre todo cuando empezó a respirar con normalidad.

No protestó cuando el moreno comenzó a separarse, avergonzado.

\- Lo… Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado.

\- Has tenido un ataque de pánico. O de ansiedad. O algo.

\- Ya.

Apenas unos centímetros los separaban, pero parecía que fuera un océano entero cuando hacía unos segundos se habían fundido en la piel del otro.

Y, aunque se suponía que debían odiarse, ese día aprendieron que  juntos, podían ser invencibles. Ese día algo despertó, y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a frenarlo.

El sonido del walkie-talkie de Roi los sacó de sus pensamientos, y fue Raoul el que se levantó y se dirigió hacia el ruido. Pulsó el botón de sintonizar y, por fin, escuchó la voz de Alfred.

\- Raoul, Agoney, ¿me oís?

\- Sí, estamos aquí.

\- Vale. Estamos bien. Amaia, Roi y yo. Esperaremos media hora antes de ir a por vosotros, no queremos levantar sospechas.

\- Está bien, Alfred. Aquí os esperamos.

Raoul dejó el aparato en el suelo y se acercó de nuevo a Agoney, que había vuelto a recuperar su posición, sentado contra la pared. Se dejó caer a su lado y, por mucho que ambos lo negaran después, cuando Alfred irrumpió con el rostro lleno de culpabilidad en la habitación, sus manos no se encontraron por casualidad.


	6. SEX

**Actualidad**.

A Raoul siempre le había resultado curioso de qué manera viven las personas las situaciones más difíciles de su vida.

Lo cierto es que la gran mayoría se sentían sometidas a tal tensión que con frecuencia olvidaban los detalles de lo que había pasado. La descarga de adrenalina aumentaba la agudeza los sentidos, los latidos del corazón y el ritmo de la respiración. Los músculos recibían un mayor aporte de oxígeno, y lograban una mayor rapidez de reacción. Las pupilas se dilataban, y el campo de visión aumentaba. Sin embargo, la capacidad de concentración disminuía hasta solo ser consciente de aquel peligro, ignorando todo lo demás.

Por eso mismo, Raoul no notó el dulce y fresco olor a flores del ramo que aún sostenía, ni cómo los niños que jugaban en el parque miraban hacia Agoney con curiosidad. Tampoco notó la primera lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, ni oyó la vocecita de Nel, preocupado porque no entendía la razón de su llanto. Solo podía ver a Agoney, analizar cada movimiento que hacía.

Se tensó cuando lo vio acariciar el pelo del niño, con una ternura impropia de la situación.

\- Ve con mamá, Nel.

La voz tensa alarmó al niño, cuyo ceño cada vez estaba más fruncido y su labio inferior a punto de formar un puchero.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Vete, Nel!

El niño se soltó de un tirón, corriendo hacia el banco donde estaba sentada Mireya, charlando con una señora y ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Ago…

Fue, curiosamente, la primera palabra que le dedicó. La misma que la última que le había escrito antes de desaparecer.

Todo rastro de sonrisa se había borrado del rostro de Agoney, que le miraba sin pestañear. Raoul recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, escudriñándole sin ningún reparo.

\- No llevo pistola, si es lo que temes.

No lo creyó. No lo hizo, porque Agoney era demasiado inteligente como para salir a la calle desarmado.

Algo en su rostro había cambiado. Quizás era la seguridad que ahora parecía tener, o quizás la indiferencia de alguien que ya no tiene nada que perder.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Susurró con un hilo de voz - ¿Leíste el azulejo?

\- Sí – asintió -. No te he perdonado, y nunca lo haré.

Raoul tragó saliva, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas surcasen sus mejillas. Sentía frío y tenía la cabeza embotada. Era incapaz de pensar.

\- ¡Raoul!

La voz de Mireya, cerca de él, alertó a ambos chicos. Observaron a la rubia acercarse a ellos con Nel entre sus brazos, aún asustados.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – miro hacia Agoney, esbozando una sonrisa amable -. No eres de por aquí, ¿no? Soy Mireya, la madre de este terremoto.

\- Agoney.

Se dieron dos besos, y Raoul luchó por no abalanzarse encima de Agoney para separarlo de la mujer y el niño que más amaba en el mundo. Mireya le miró, esperando una presentación que Raoul no sabía cómo comenzar.

\- Eh… Esta es Mireya, mi mejor amiga. Él es Agoney. Es…

\- Un amigo – completó el moreno.

Y a Raoul le entraron ganas de reír. Agoney y él habían sido muchas cosas, pero nunca amigos. Resultaba paradójico presentarse con uno de los pocos sustantivos que jamás pudieron definir su relación. Bufó, y le pareció escuchar una risa entre dientes, aunque nunca llegó a comprobarlo.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Raoul nunca habla de su pasado. Eres como… Eres como la viva imagen de todo lo que él ha querido evitar desde que llegó aquí – bromeó Mireya.

_Si ella supiera…_

\- Nunca he estado más de acuerdo con nadie – concedió el moreno.

Su acento canario ya casi no se notaba, y Raoul se descubrió a sí mismo lamentándose. Era una de sus cosas favoritas de Agoney, aunque... casi todas las cosas de Agoney eran sus favoritas.

\- ¿Y dónde te estás quedando?

\- Pues… Esperaba que Raoul me hiciera un hueco en su casa, he venido de sorpresa y sin planear nada…

Y entonces, Raoul se dio cuenta. Agoney había venido de repente, sin avisar. Si lo hubiera querido matar, ya lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, le dio pistas de quién era, y se presentó ante él en un lugar público, donde no iba a hacer nada que atentara con su vida.

Decidió observarle una vez más.

Continuaba hablando con Mireya, ahora ajeno a los pensamientos del rubio. En esa segunda mirada, Raoul apreció cómo sus manos continuaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Agoney hacía eso cuando no estaba seguro de lo que decía, cuando no se sentía a salvo o cuando la situación le superaba. ¿Cuál de las tres era la que estaba ocurriendo?

Subió su mirada hasta su cuello, aprovechando que seguía distraído. Ladeó la cabeza con disimulo, y encontró lo que buscaba. Las manchas de la psoriasis descendían desde su cuero cabelludo hasta perderse en la camiseta. Eran suaves, pero estaban ahí. Raoul recordaba que Agoney ya casi no sufría ninguna agudización de la enfermedad, a no ser que fuera sometido a mucho estrés.

No quería matarlo.

Había montado todo ese paripé por alguna razón que aún desconocía, pero no quería matarlo. Agoney estaba aterrado.

\- ¡Raoul! – Nel le devolvió a la realidad, estirándose desde los brazos de su madre. Raoul lo cogió - ¿Podemos?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡Muchacho! ¿No te has enterado de lo que hemos hablado? – preguntó Mireya.

Raoul sonrió, besando la mejilla del niño para evitar que vieran su sonrojo.

\- Que podríamos ir a comer los cuatro a tu casa, ¿no? – habló Agoney – Si no te importa.

No podía negarse. Agoney se había presentado allí como su amigo, y si no le permitía cenar en su casa sería demasiado raro. Mireya se haría preguntas. Y Raoul no quería meterla en mundo para el que no estaba preparada.

\- Claro – sonrió.

El camino hasta su casa era corto, así que Raoul posó a Nel en el suelo y le dio la mano mientras paseaban y Mireya parloteaba sobre lo maravilloso que era vivir allí.

\- ¿Tienes pensado mudarte, Agoney?

\- No lo sé aún, la verdad. De momento me he cogido unas vacaciones, ya veremos…

Raoul le miró, y el chico le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos estaban cargados de dureza y seriedad, pero el rubio sabía leerlos tan bien que pudo adivinar un destello de súplica.

Dejó que el niño abriera la puerta de su casa y les guiara a la cocina, donde les preguntó qué querían comer.

\- ¡Macarrones! – chilló Nel.

Mireya soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, dando la batalla por perdida.

\- Macarrones pues.

\- Yo te ayudo.

Agoney tomó la olla que Raoul tenía entre sus manos y se dirigió al grifo para llenarla de agua y, por un momento, parecía que había vuelto atrás en el tiempo.  La seguridad de una cocina apartada del mundo, la cotidianidad de hacer la comida juntos, de mancharse con harina o salpicar agua… ambos suspiraron, recordando un tiempo que fue mejor, aunque muy diferente. Ya no tenían dieciséis años, ni ganas de comerse el mundo, ni valor para enfrentarse a sus miedos. Ya no estaban en aquella cocina de carbón, tan pequeña que tenían que cocinar abrazados. Ya no contaban con la protección de Ricky, velando por ellos como siempre, demasiado bueno para sobrevivir en un mundo tan terrorífico.

Cuando ya se estaba preparando la comida y Mireya había terminado de poner la mesa, la conversación derivó hacia Nel, y lo excitado que estaba de conocer por fin a un amigo de Raoul.

\- ¡Y vamos a disfrazarnos de Spider-Man!

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Agoney - ¿Cuándo?

\- No sé, ¿hoy?

\- Ni hablar, señorito – interrumpió Mireya -. Hoy nos vamos a casa después de comer, a repasar los deberes y descansar para ir mañana al colegio.

Nel hizo un puchero, y Agoney sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa sincera Raoul que veía desde esa mañana. Subía hasta sus ojos, que brillaban mientras miraba al niño con ternura.

\- Espero que algún día me invites a disfrazarme contigo, amiguito.

Nel asintió efusivamente.

\- ¡Venga, a comer!

Raoul se sentó en frente de Agoney, con Mireya y Nel a sus lados. No fue una buena decisión, pues aún no se sentía capaz de aguantar la mirada del chico más de cinco segundos. Sin embargo, pilló al canario mirándole con frecuencia, aunque no analizándole.

Sentía que en pocas horas iba a afrontar una conversación que le cambiaría la vida.

Y no se equivocaba. El rubio trató de alargar la estancia de Mireya y Nel en casa lo máximo posible, pero la chica negó todas sus ofertas de pasar la noche allí, pues debían prepararse para comenzar una nueva semana.

Recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos en un silencio roto únicamente por el parloteo incansable del niño, que aún no era capaz de intuir todas las palabras no dichas que había en aquella habitación. Y cuando la puerta de su casa se cerró y Raoul y Agoney se quedaron solos, el tiempo se detuvo.

El más pequeño le encaró, la mesa de la cocina separándoles un par de metros. Sabía pelear, podría ganar el tiempo suficiente para huir si Agoney le atacaba. _“Mano derecha a la pistola: golpear con fuerza la muñeca para que pierda el control. Puño izquierdo a la mandíbula y hacia arriba, tratando de desencajarla. Si estoy lo suficientemente cerca, debo usar el codo, es una de las partes más duras de mi cuerpo. Mientras tanto, meter una de mis piernas entre las suyas y empujarlo, así caerá  más fácilmente”._

Conocía la teoría. La había estudiado en innumerables ocasiones, y la había practicado aún más. Pero nunca le había puesto una mano encima al hombre que tenía delante, y sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que nunca se la pondría.

Agoney tenía ese poder sobre él que nadie había logrado tener jamás. Y por eso mismo, tuvo miedo.

\- ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó, evitando su mirada.

\- He estado buscándote nueve años. Me dejaste allí solo, tirado como un perro. Te importó una mierda si sobrevivía o no.

Era mentira. Pero eso Agoney no lo sabía.

\- Te he preguntado que a qué has venido.

\- Ha habido un par de problemas en Madrid…

Raoul bufó, exasperado. Agoney no iba a contarle que había quemado un puto cargamento de LSD, por supuesto que no.

\- Y vienes a buscarme a mí para que te esconda, cuando sabes que así es más fácil que nos encuentren a los dos.

\- A ti no te han encontrado.

\- ¡Yo no soy el hijo de uno de los mafiosos más importantes de este país!

Agoney suspiró con desdén, rodeando la mesa para acercarse a él.

\- Tú eres uno de los cabecillas más inteligentes de la banda traficante de heroína más grande de Madrid.

\- Era. Ha pasado una vida – susurró Raoul.

\- ¿Sí? – ironizó el canario – Así que ya no te acordarás de cómo metiste doscientos kilos en el barrio con quince años, ni de cómo le tendiste una trampa a la policía con catorce, ni de cómo peleaste contra gente que te duplicaba el peso y la altura hasta que entendieron que el que manejaba el cotarro eras tú.

Raoul no contestó, sus labios apretados en una fina línea.

\- Y tampoco recordarás lo que fuimos.

Por primera vez desde que se habían quedado solos, los ojos color miel se clavaron en los más oscuros, sosteniendo con fuerza la mirada.

\- Eso no se me va a olvidar en la vida.

\- ¿Qué pasa, rubio? ¿No has follado mucho en esta década? ¿Tanto echas de menos un buen meneo?

Los ojos de Raoul echaron chispas. Agoney comenzaba a formar una sonrisa socarrona en su cara, y él nunca había permitido una burla a su costa.

\- ¿Y tú? – dijo, dando un paso hasta quedar tan cerca de su cuerpo que podía oler su perfume -Porque, si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que estuvimos solos en una habitación me comiste la polla hasta aquí – posó su dedo índice sobre la garganta del chico, y dejó una caricia tan suave sobre su barba que dudaba que la hubiera notado. Pero sí la notó. La corriente de electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos cada vez que se tocaban seguía estando allí, a pesar de los años, la situación, la vida.

Ver a Agoney sin palabras era una de sus debilidades, pero también uno de sus placeres más oscuros. El moreno tragó saliva lentamente, incapaz de apartar la vista de los labios ajenos.

\- Hijo de puta.

\- Mira, eso es verdad.

Un nuevo silencio, este aún más denso que el anterior. El destello de un rayo iluminó la cocina, y el sonido de un trueno les devolvió a la realidad. Raoul dio un paso atrás, y Agoney dejó salir todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

\- ¿Mataste a tu padre?

\- No – los ojos del moreno decían la verdad.

\- ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ¿Y Amaia?

\- ¿Qué esto? ¿El tercer grado?

\- ¿Dónde vas a dormir esta noche?

\- En tu sofá.

Raoul soltó una carcajada.

\- Estás acojonado, ¿eh?

\- No le tengo miedo a nada.

Ambos sabían que era mentira, pero los ojos de Agoney rogaban para que interrumpiera las preguntas y Raoul sabía que, si quería enterarse de algo, meterle presión era lo peor que podía hacer.

Chasqueando la lengua, se dirigió al armario de la habitación para coger un pijama y unas mantas.

\- Toma.

\- ¿Así? ¿Tan fácil?

\- Si quieres, te dejo en la calle para que pilles una neumonía y, ya de paso, salgas en el periódico. En menos de dos días ya estaríamos muertos.

Agoney tomó la ropa que le entregaba Raoul, aunque no se separó del marco de la puerta, donde había apoyado su hombro izquierdo. Cuando el más pequeño siguió la dirección de su mirada, se encontró con la cama matrimonial que presidía su habitación. Se sonrojó.

\- El baño está detrás de esa puerta – dijo, empujándole para salir al pasillo -. Yo me voy a dormir ya, que madrugo  mucho.

Esperaba que su intuición no le fallara, y que realmente Agoney hubiera ido a buscarle pidiendo ayuda sin pedirla realmente, porque era algo que acostumbraba a hacer muy a menudo. Al menos cuando tenían dieciséis años.

Esa noche, Raoul dejó la tenue luz del pasillo encendida, volviendo a recuperar una costumbre que había perdido hacía casi una década.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar ayer. Lo intenté todo, pero no fue posible. Espero que os guste el capítulo, ¡nos vemos el domingo!
> 
> PD: leo cada comentario que me dejáis y sois un amor, de verdad <3


	7. SEPTEM

**Hace 11 años.**

El curso estaba a punto de terminar. Agoney no podía creer que su primer año en el instituto hubiera pasado tan rápido. Pero ahí estaba, escribiendo su último examen global. La biología nunca había sido su fuerte, pero había estudiado lo suficiente para poder aprobar, aunque su nota en la asignatura bajara la media de las demás.

Entregó el examen satisfecho, sintiendo cómo el peso que llevaba sobre los hombros se aliviaba ligeramente. Aún le faltaba conocer la nota definitiva, pero no tardaría mucho en saberla. Mientras esperaba en silencio a que el resto de compañeros terminaran, comenzó a pensar en el futuro. Ese mismo año le habían preguntado en numerosas ocasiones qué quería estudiar cuando fuera mayor, pero aún no había encontrado respuesta a esa pregunta.

Lo cierto es que había estado tan atareado con aprender de Alfred, pasar algo de maría en el instituto y estudiar para sacar adelante el curso que no se había parado a pensar nada más. La orientadora del instituto les había hecho un test larguísimo para ayudarlos a encontrar lo que les gustaba de verdad, pero sus resultados habían sido ambiguos, lo cual le había llevado a preguntarse si realmente no servía para hacer nada en la vida.

Salió de sus pensamientos de golpe al oír el ruido que hacía una silla al arrastrarse en el suelo, y giró la cabeza para ver a Raoul levantarse y entregar su examen. Chasqueó la lengua: el chico era brillante en biología, así que sacaría un sobresaliente.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó poco después y, mientras Agoney  metía sus pertenencias en la mochila, observó a Roi esperando en el pasillo. Salió del aula con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo para evitar encontrarse con los ojos verdes del chico. Desde que lo habían encontrado agarrado a Raoul en aquel cuarto, después de huir de la policía, no habían vuelto a hablar.

\- ¡Eh, Agoney!

 _Mierda_.

Se detuvo y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño al sentir cómo posaba la mano en su hombro. Raoul eligió ese momento para salir de clase, y frenó en seco al verlos juntos.

\- Ah, Raoul, ven aquí. Os estaba esperando.

Roi rodeó los hombros de los chicos con sus largos y debiluchos brazos, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Habéis acabado los exámenes, ¿no? – dijo – Hoy podemos salir a divertirnos un rato.

\- ¿Divertirnos? – preguntó Raoul.

Agoney suspiró: hacía meses que no oía la voz del chico tan de cerca. No habían vuelto a hablar en privado después del incidente con la oscuridad, principalmente porque Agoney lo había rehuido a toda costa.

\- ¡Claro! Hoy de tarde hay un torneo de baile urbano en el barrio. Si queréis, podemos ir.

Agoney sabía que detrás de las palabras de Roi siempre había una segunda intención, así que no dudó en preguntar.

\- ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros allí? Roi, que tenemos catorce años.

\- Habrá unos cuantos clientes… Había pensado en que podíais dejaros caer para ayudarnos a Alfred y a mí.

\- Yo no iré – negó el moreno -. No voy a hacer favores a otro clan.

\- No seas bobo, Agoney. Alfred venderá cocaína de parte de tu padre, ya lo ha pactado.

Agoney vaciló ante las palabras del chico, pero Roi nunca le había mentido. Sin embargo, sintió alivio cuando salieron del edificio y se encontraron a Alfred, que confirmó lo que haría esa tarde.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo entonces, Alfred? – le preguntó.

\- Claro – asintió el chico -. Pero Agoney, tienes que entender que, una vez estamos allí dentro, no importan los clanes. Tu padre no lo sabe, pero allí nos salvamos el culo unos a otros. Es supervivencia.

Agoney asintió, pensando por primera vez que quizás no todo era blanco o negro.

Llegó a casa y se preparó para salir ante la preocupada mirada de Glenda, a la que no le había querido decir la verdad. Sin embargo, sabía que su hermana sospechaba lo que haría, así que se encargó de darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarla fuerte antes de salir de casa.

Alfred lo esperaba apoyado en la pared de su portal, como siempre. Su mítica cazadora de cuero y su bandana, esta vez atada al cuello, le deban un aire de estrella del rock. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisoteó, ignorando la mueca de Agoney. Con sus pantalones negros rotos y su sudadera roja, había intentado darse un aire a un universitario, pero no tenía muy claro haberlo conseguido.

\- Vamos, gato.

Agoney le siguió, no sin antes quejarse cuando el chico le revolvió el pelo, y caminaron en un silencio cómodo por las calles del barrio.

\- ¿Lo llevas encima?

\- Claro. Pero no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos allí te explico cómo lo haremos.

\- ¿Me dejarás hacerlo a mí?

\- No.

Agoney bufó, exasperado.

\- No das la pinta de camello, agonías.

\- ¡Pero si me ha salido muchísima barba!

Alfred rió, divertido por la inocencia del chico. Era cierto que, en los últimos meses, la apariencia de Agoney había ido cambiando y estaba a punto de convertirse en un joven muy atractivo, pero sus ojos aún tenían algo de inocencia. Y la inocencia, en aquel barrio tan cruel, significaba fracaso.

Alcanzaron a Roi y Raoul  justo antes de entrar al local donde se celebraría el supuesto concurso, y entraron los cuatro juntos tras un par de saludos por parte de los mayores y de miradas silenciosas por parte de los más jóvenes.

La música sonaba alta, el espacio era muy grande y el sonido retumbaba en las paredes. Aunque la iluminación era tenue, había la suficiente para ver cómo los bailarines ensayaban alrededor de una pequeña pista de baile improvisada, donde daría comienzo el concurso.

Agoney miró a Alfred, que le sonrió con ternura.

\- Quita esa cara de susto, gato.

Se relajó, porque cuando Alfred estaba a su lado nada podía ir mal. El chico le transmitía una seguridad que pocas veces en la vida había sentido. Era similar a aquella que había experimentado con Raoul abrazándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir eso.

\- ¡¿Estáis listos para comenzar?!

Todos los jóvenes de la sala rugieron, y un par de chicas saltaron a la pista tras escuchar las primeras notas de una canción de moda. La rubia, de pelo largo, parecía estar disfrutando como nunca; mientras que la pelirroja, de pelo más corto, sostenía una mueca seria y dejaba fluir su cuerpo.

\- Mimi ganará. Siempre lo hace – rió Roi.

\- Yo no las tengo todas conmigo – respondió Alfred -, Mery viene pisando fuerte…

 Agoney miró a Raoul, que observaba con detenimiento a las chicas, como si estuviera embelesado con sus movimientos. Las miró también pero, a pesar de la belleza de ambas y de el baile sugerente que estaban haciendo, no se sintió atraído por ninguna de ellas.

Ese era un tema que empezaba a preocuparle: no sólo no había dado su primer beso aún, el problema era que no se sentía atraído por ninguna chica de su entorno. Miró de nuevo a Raoul, la línea de su perfil contrastando con la luz, su nariz respingona arrugándose y los mechones de su pelo, libres de esa horrible gomina que acostumbraba a poner, ondeándose al ritmo que marcaba la música. El chico bailaba sin apenas moverse, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción y, cuando Agoney bajó la mirada a sus labios, juró que su corazón se había parado por un segundo. Se lamió los suyos antes de apartar la vista, avergonzado.

Alfred, pendiente del moreno, se limitó a sonreír sin decir nada, pensando en que el próximo año sería interesante. Sería el último de Miriam y Roi, y él quedaría a cargo de lo que se movía en el instituto. Raoul y Agoney debían aprender a hacer las cosas solos pronto. Por ello, tomó una decisión.

\- Raoul, Ago, venid.

Se apartaron un poco de la muchedumbre, dejando a Roi hablando con un amigo.

\- Voy a dejaros hacer una venta solos, pero tenéis que prometerme algo.

Los ojos del rubio brillaron con ilusión: había pasado todo un año siguiendo los consejos de Roi, Miriam y Alfred y, por fin, iba a hacer algo grande por sí mismo.

\- Es una cliente que compra tanto heroína como cocaína, así que vais a hacer la venta juntos – los chicos hicieron un mohín, pero Alfred los ignoró -. Es esa chica de allí –señaló, a la par que les daba un sobre pequeño a cada uno -, acercaos y ofrecérselo disimuladamente, os comprará sin problemas.

Los chicos guardaron los pequeños paquetes de plástico en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y Alfred les miró con una sonrisa cargada de cariño. Se odiaba por lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía – si no los enseñaba – sería peor para ellos en un futuro.

Raoul y Agoney se mezclaron de nuevo con la multitud, moviéndose a través de ella en dirección a su objetivo. Los cuerpos sudados les empujaban y desestabilizaban al moverse contra ellos, bailando sin cuidado.

Agoney tropezó, y habría caído de bruces contra el suelo si Raoul no hubiera tirado de él hacia arriba. Le agradeció con un murmullo imposible de oír por encima de la música, pero aún era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

\- Venga, ya llegamos – gritó Raoul.

Se acercaron a la chica, que ahora bailaba acompañada de Mimi, si Agoney no recordaba mal el nombre de la bailarina.

Y cuando Raoul iba a tocarle el hombro, la chica se giró hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué queréis?

Agoney se quedó callado. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y apretó con fuerza la bolsita de cocaína que llevaba en el bolsillo.

\- Venimos a venderte – le dijo Raoul al oído.

\- Claro – sonrió, antes de girarse hacia la rubia -. ¿Tú quieres?

La chica negó, y la morena la besó en los labios. Agoney se quedó en shock.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Cincuenta cada bolsa.

\- Pero bueno, chaval, ¿tú te crees que soy millonaria?

Raoul dudó, a pesar de que ese era el precio que Alfred les había dicho que tenía la droga.

\- Lo tomas o lo dejas – intervino Agoney. No podía creer el farol que acababa de tirarse, pero su voz aparentó seguridad, aunque su mano libre buscó el contacto con la espalda de Raoul, cubierta por su habitual cazadora tejana.

La chica soltó una carcajada, y se encogió de hombros. Les pasó un billete arrugado a cada uno, y los chicos le dieron las bolsas.

\- Un placer hacer negocios con vosotros, Agoney y Raoul. Mi nombre es Ana.

Los chicos se miraron, sorprendidos de que aquella chica supiera sus nombres, pero no les dio tiempo a preguntar cómo los había aprendido.

Un ruido fuerte y metálico se escuchó en la sala, y todos giraron la cabeza para ver un grupo de policías derribar la puerta del local. No eran muchos, pero el caos cundió en la estancia. La gente empezó a correr hacia otras salidas, chillando y haciendo ruido. Los que no tuvieron la suerte de escapar, intentaron luchar contra los policías, pero pronto acabaron reducidos en el suelo.

Sin embargo, Raoul se dio cuenta de algo. Aquellos hombres buscaban personas en concreto: paseaban la vista por el local, buscando rostros conocidos.

_Nos están buscando a nosotros. A Alfred, a Roi…_

Y reaccionó. Cogió con fuerza la mano de Agoney y tiró de él, comenzando a correr entre los cientos de personas que trataban de huir. Raoul no sabía dónde había otras salidas, pero suponía que correr en la misma dirección que los demás no era una buena idea.

Así que se metió por la primera puerta que encontró, encontrando un pasillo estrecho. Sentía la respiración alterada de Agoney en la nuca, y su mano resbaladiza por el sudor, pero sabía que no se soltaría.

Le miró en un instante, y se encontró con los ojos negros llenos de miedo. Eso le dio fuerzas para seguir corriendo, y cruzar otra puerta, tras la que se encontraba el baño de mujeres.

\- ¡Mierda! No hay salida.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Joder! – susurró Agoney – Ahora no podemos dar la vuelta, seguro que nos verán.

Un ruido les hizo dar un salto del susto, y decidieron encerrarse rápidamente en un cubículo. Olía mal, los azulejos de las paredes estaban llenos de mensajes obscenos y números de teléfono.

Agoney bajó la tapa del inodoro y se subió encima, tirando de Raoul para que hicieran lo mismo.

\- Súbete o nos verán los pies – susurró.

Raoul accedió, y se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de Agoney para no caerse. La tapa estaba medio rota, así que rezó para que no cediera bajo su peso.

De nuevo, les inundó el silencio. Raoul miró hacia arriba al sentir los brazos de Agoney rodeándole los hombros, y se encontró con los ojos del chico.

\- Nos van a pillar – susurró.

\- Mierda, no digas eso.

\- Nos van a pillar, Agoney.

\- ¡Shh! – chistó – Oigo pasos.

Raoul tembló, y Agoney dejó una caricia involuntaria en su cuello. Le miró a los labios, gruesos y ligeramente cuarteados por mordérselos. Eran preciosos. Y por primera vez, en un baño maloliente y muerto de miedo por lo que podría pasar si les encontraba la policía, Agoney tuvo ganas de besar a alguien.

No era una chica con el pelo largo y brillante, con los labios rojos y perfectamente delineados. Era Raoul, que suspiraba contra su barbilla y se apretaba a su cuerpo. Raoul, que entrecerraba los ojos y desviaba su mirada hacia la boca de Agoney, inseguro.

Ambos cogieron aire, sus respiraciones acompasadas, sus cuerpos preparándose para algo que iban a recordar el resto de sus vidas: su primer beso.

Agoney, aunque nervioso, se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. Había oído a algunos compañeros de clase que todo le iba a salir solo, que únicamente tenía que preocuparse de no meter la lengua muy al fondo. Pero su cuerpo le pedía algo más, así que apoyó su frente en la de Raoul, que inspiró con fuerza por la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Ago…

El moreno sonrió con timidez.

\- Nunca me habías llamado así.

El rubio sonrió de vuelta, aunque Agoney nunca lo supo, pues también mantenía sus párpados bajados.

Y justo cuando Raoul apretó aún más su abrazo para ponerse de puntillas y sus labios se rozaron tímidamente por primera vez, la puerta del cubículo se abrió.

Se giraron automáticamente, el miedo tatuado en sus rostros.

Un hombre joven vestido con el uniforme de policía los miraba serio. Agoney supo que los reconoció en el instante en que una sombra de duda cruzó sus ojos azules.

\- ¡Ricky! – se oyó a lo lejos.

El chico seguía mirándolos, tragando saliva con fuerza. Observó los brazos de Agoney atrayendo a Raoul contra su cuerpo, como si intentara protegerlo.

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡Aquí no hay nadie ya! –gritó.

Raoul volvió a respirar.

\- Salid de aquí ahora mismo – susurró el hombre -. Nosotros ya nos vamos, pero van a volver a peinar la zona en breves. Y no hagáis que me arrepienta de esto.

Se giró, y salió corriendo del baño.

Agoney tembló, y Raoul solo pudo tratar de calmarlo abrazándolo de nuevo.

Bajaron al suelo y salieron rápido de aquel local, corriendo calle abajo hasta el punto de encuentro donde solían quedar con Roi y Alfred.

Sus corazones latían desbocados, pero resultaba incluso cómico que no fuera porque les había encontrado un policía, si no por un roce de labios tan tímido que ni siquiera había sido un beso.


	8. OCTO

**Hace 9 años.**

El día antes de la traición amaneció sumido en una calma impropia de Madrid. Quizás se debía a la ausencia del piar de las aves, aún en tierras norteñas debido a que el mes de septiembre acababa de iniciar. O quizás a que el sonido de una ciudad que despierta estaba demasiado lejos de aquella cama que ya era su nido de amor.

Raoul abrió los ojos con las primeras luces del alba, nervioso e inseguro. Quedaban apenas veinticuatro horas para que su vida cambiara por completo, esperaba que esa vez para siempre. Y, aunque eran demasiadas las cosas que tenían que salir bien, su maltrecha inocencia le rogaba para creer en que nada se torcería. Tan sólo tenía dieciséis años, pero sabía de lo que era capaz. Y ser consciente de sus propias habilidades le daba una confianza plena y alimentaba sus ansias de comerse el mundo.

Parpadeó, acostumbrándose a la luz anaranjada de que teñía toda la habitación.

\- Venga, cariño… Que ni siquiera han abierto las carreteras. Duerme un poco más.

El rubio sonrió, la barba le hacía cosquillas en el cuello al moverse.

-Vale – susurro contra los rizos morenos -. Pero en un rato tengo que irme, he quedado con Ricky.

\- ¿Necesita pasta otra vez? – pregunto su novio, aún con la cara metida en el hueco de su cuello.

Raoul suspiró.

\- Sí. No me la ha pedido pero el colegio está a punto de empezar y sabes que sus dos sobrinos necesitarán materiales…

Agoney asintió, dejando un beso en el hombro pálido.

\- Bueno, pero puedes esperar todavía una semana.

\- Quiero… - el rubio pasó saliva, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas -. Quiero hacerlo ya. Por si acaso.

\- ¿Por si acaso?

Agoney se separó definitivamente de él, incorporándose sobre sus codos para poder mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Es por la operación de mañana?

Raoul asintió, manteniendo la mirada fija el techo de aquella habitación en la que había sido más libre que nunca, pero ahora se sentía atrapado. El moreno acarició su cara, llamándole la atención.

\- Oye, nada va a salir mal. Ya verás – el rubio asintió, sonriendo. Eso esperaba, de corazón -. Y ahora dame un beso en condiciones.

Rió, dejándose enredar por los labios de Agoney, sus manos recorriendo su espalda desnuda y su trasero, aún algo dolorido por la noche anterior.

\- Eh, eh… - farfulló contra su boca -. Esas manos por encima de la cintura, caballero.

Un resoplido, una carcajada y de nuevo labios que se juntan en una danza que aún está por escribir. Eso era felicidad. Y Raoul esperaba que nadie se la arrebatara al día siguiente.

Minutos más tarde, se vestía entre protestas, pues Agoney no paraba de repartir besos por su espalda, dificultando la tarea.

\- ¿Te veo hoy?

\- No lo creo, Miriam nos ha convocado a una reunión a todos para repasar el plan de mañana. Y tú también deberías hacerlo con Alfred, Amaia y Glenda.

\- Entonces te veo mañana, rubito.

Raoul asintió, ya completamente preparado para salir. Se acercó a darle un beso a su chico, ahora sentado en el borde de la cama con las sábanas escondiendo su desnudez  más obvia.

Y el beso terminó con Raoul sentado a horcajadas encima del canario, que tiraba de su ropa con insistencia mientras invitaba a su lengua a jugar.

\- ¡Ago! – rió - ¡Que me voy ya!

El chico suspiró, pero le dejó ir.

\- Te quiero.

\- Te amo, Raoul.

Y, cuando el catalán cerró la puerta destartalada de aquel pequeño apartamento, se permitió soltar el suspiro más triste que jamás nadie había escuchado. Tan solo las estrechas escaleras de madera que debía bajar para llegar al portal fueron testigo de las dos lágrimas solitarias que se derramaron por sus mejillas.

Ricky lo esperaba  vestido con sus míticos pantalones negros y su bomber verde, sentado en el borde de un banco mientras miraba distraído la calle. Raoul le sonrió al acercarse, tratando de disminuir el nerviosismo del chico.

\- Ricardo, cálmate, que pareces un madero en un barrio conflictivo. Ups – se carcajeó -, perdón.

\- Coño, Raoul – lo abrazó con cariño -. Que sabes que si me ven contigo…

\- Si te ven conmigo no pasa nada, Ricky. Que aquí todo el mundo está podrido.

 Caminaron en silencio hacia una cafetería discreta, cuyo dueño conocía a Raoul y le guiñó el ojo al entrar.

\- ¿Hay alguien a quien no conozcas en este barrio? – bromeó el policía.

\- Yo diría que no, la verdad – rió el chico.

Ya con sus respectivos cafés delante de ellos, Raoul se dispuso a iniciar una conversación que llevaba días pensando.

\- Oye, Ricky – llamó su atención -. Creo que Ago y yo nunca te daremos las gracias lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – murmuró, clavando sus ojos azules en los de color miel – Si me pasas dinero todos los meses, joder. Si eres un crío…

\- Calla, Ricardo. Sé que vives con miedo. Y eso no hay dinero que lo compense.

Raoul sacó un sobre cerrado de la parte trasera de los pantalones, estirándolo sobre la mesa.

\- Aquí hay suficiente dinero para el inicio del curso de tus sobrinos – al ver la negativa del policía, Raoul clavó su mirada en los ojos azules -. Cógelo, Ricky. Te lo pido por favor. Quizá sea lo último que pueda hacer por ti.

La mirada interrogante del chico le hizo suspirar de nuevo. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura, pero sabía que nunca se perdonaría desaparecer sin avisar al hombre que tanto los había ayudado.

\- Esto que te voy a contar no lo sabe nadie, Ricky. Ni siquiera Miriam. Sé que me la juego mucho diciéndote esto pero, si todo sale bien,  probablemente no vuelvas a saber de mí ni de Agoney, y tú has sido tan importante para nosotros que no quiero que eso ocurra.

Cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente.

\- Hace un par de semanas recibí una llamada de un número oculto. Era el CNI, que es el Servicio de Inteligencia de España, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Llevan un par de años siguiéndome la pista – Raoul pudo leer el asombro en los ojos azules -. Me han hecho una oferta. Mañana haremos la mayor operación de entrada de cocaína y heroína en el barrio, Ricky. Me han pedido los datos de toda la operación: nombres de los que participarán, fecha, hora, lugar…

\- ¿A cambio de qué?

\- Un puesto como investigador en casos complicados, la mayoría relacionados con Internet. Sin ser policía, sin tener estudios. Protección para toda la vida. Un nuevo comienzo.

Ricky jadeó, clavando la mirada en la taza ya vacía.

\- Bueno, Raoul. Todo el mundo lo sabe, eres el cabecilla de todas las operaciones, siempre has apuntado maneras. Eres la única persona que puede encararse con Agoney en estos términos.

\- Eso también lo he pensado… Conozco los rumores, ¿sabes?

Ricky suspiró, asintiendo.

\- ¿Y son ciertos?

\- No lo sé. Todavía no nos lo hemos planteado, pero unir las bandas sería beneficioso, claro. El problema es que mezclar los negocios con el placer nunca ha dado buenos resultados.

\- ¿Placer? Joder, Raoul. Mírate, estás hasta las trancas.

Raoul asintió, desviando la mirada. Era incapaz de mentirle a Ricky.

\- Lo quiero muchísimo.

\- Siempre lo has hecho. Desde el día que os encontré allí, abrazados y muertos de miedo, lo supe.

Raoul sonrió. Solo habían pasado dos años, pero parecía toda una vida.

\- ¿Y vas a aceptar?

\- No lo sé. No le he dicho nada a Ago.

\- Raoul, es la oportunidad de tu vida. De salir de este barrio donde no hay un futuro, de volver a empezar creando algo que sí merezca la pena.

El rubio levantó la mirada e incluso antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras, Ricky ya intuía lo que iba a decir.

\- Nada merece la pena sin él.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Lo haré. Les diré los datos, les ayudaré. A cambio pediré una buena cantidad de dinero inmediatamente por si las cosas se… tuercen. Y si salen bien, cuando esté allí, les convenceré para que Agoney se una.

Ricky fue incapaz de quitarle la ilusión al adolescente que tenía delante, el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos demasiado bonito como para arrancarlo de golpe. Pero en el fondo, ambos lo sabían. Si las fuerzas especiales intervenían, aquello no iba a salir bien.

Sin embargo, Raoul solo podía pensar en Agoney en ese momento. En un futuro juntos, en una casa junto al mar y dos críos revoloteando a su alrededor mientras ellos se besaban tiernamente en el sofá. Un mundo tan lejano como improbable.

\- Vale. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, chiquitín. Te mereces que esto salga bien.

\- ¿Ya está? ¿No me vas a decir todo lo malo que puede ocurrir? – inquirió el más joven.

\- ¿Para qué? – sonrió Ricky, lleno de dulzura – Si ya has tomado la decisión. Y las decisiones que se toman con el corazón nunca pueden ser erróneas.

Ricky no era consciente de lo mucho que se equivocaba.

***

El día de la traición amaneció nublado, como si el cielo intentara avisar a los ciudadanos de aquel barrio que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Alfred había dormido con Agoney, ya que se les había hecho demasiado tarde repasando una y otra vez el plan. Harían el intercambio por la mañana, ya que las clases aún no habían empezado y así el canario y el catalán podrían estar presentes. Al fin y al cabo, eran los líderes encubiertos y mejores promesas de sus bandas, aunque sus nombres no figuraran en la lista de los más buscados.

Los narcos iban a llegar, descargar la droga en el piso y allí se quedarían hasta que todos terminaran de contar. Unos, los kilogramos de cocaína y heroína; otros, los fajos de billetes dentro de maletines.

Era sencillo. Habría ocho miembros de cada banda y cuatro narcos. Eso hacía un total de veinte personas, por lo que tenían que ser cuidadosos y entrar al edificio en grupos pequeños a lo largo de la mañana, evitando así llamar la atención. Los últimos en entrar serían Alfred y Amaia, al ser los más imparciales. Todos sabían que, si en un futuro pasaba lo inevitable y Agoney y Raoul unían fuerzas, Alfred y Amaia por fin tomarían un bando concreto: el de ellos dos juntos.

Agoney se levantó de la cama y se vistió con su sudadera roja (la favorita de Raoul) y unos vaqueros rotos que sabía que le hacían un culo de infarto. Intuía que Raoul estaría nervioso y esperaba poder distraerlo al menos un rato.

Cuando se encontró con él, casi se queda sin aliento. Vestía unos pantalones negros y unos playeros de tela, acompañados de su cazadora vaquera, esa que siempre llevaba a todos lados. Era su sello de identidad pero, aun así, Agoney aún se sorprendía de lo bien que le quedaba.

\- Mmmmm… Rubio… - murmuró, acercándole a sí mismo, tirando de las solapas de su chaqueta para darle un beso que el robó el aliento en plena calle.

\- ¿Tienes las llaves, Ago?- farfulló en su boca, sonrojado por aquel beso nada inocente en público.

\- Claro.

Agoney abrió el portal  con rapidez, subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Evitó el ascensor porque nunca le habían gustado los espacios cerrados, aunque los soportaba mejor que la oscuridad.

Entró en el piso semi abandonado con una sonrisa, y cerró la puerta una vez Raoul ya había cruzado el umbral.

\- No entiendo por qué has insistido en venir los primeros. ¡Qué aburrimiento! – protestó.

Agoney rió, divertido.

\- No sé si me provocas ternura o me ofendes por no pensar qué podríamos hacer la media hora libre que tenemos antes de que lleguen Miriam y Glenda…

Raoul pareció tomar conciencia de la situación en la que estaban en ese momento, y su piel adquirió un tono de color parecido al de la sudadera de Agoney.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por Dios, Agoney!

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, con un tono para nada inocente y estirando las letras de la palabra.

Raoul resopló, quitándose de la frente los mechones que comenzaban a caer de su tupé.

\- Que ni de coña.

\- Vale…

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, Agoney se acercó al rubio hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared del recibidor, besando su cuello ligeramente.

\- Ago…

\- Solo quiero liberar un poco de tensión… Bueno – rió, y Raoul tembló al sentir su risa rebotar contra la piel sensible de su cuello -, y que te has puesto muy guapo. No me irás a dejar por un narco, ¿no?

Se separó para hacerle un puchero, y Raoul supo que había perdido la batalla.

Le devoró los labios con ansia, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos hasta que sintió la sonrisa victoriosa del canario contra la suya.

\- Ven aquí.

Y el rubio se dejó llevar, porque Agoney le tocaba de una manera que le hacía perder la cabeza. Lo volvía loco cuando cogía una de sus piernas para enredarla en la cintura y así sentir sus cuerpos pegados, o cuando gruñía en su oreja porque Raoul tiraba de sus rizos morenos.

La ropa sobraba, el ambiente se había caldeado hasta tal punto que el cielo gris de septiembre quedó olvidado tras el incendio que había en ese estrecho recibidor.

Labios que duelen de tanto besar, pero nunca se detienen. Que se conocen, pero aun así se dejan sorprender por el placer. Que encajan, tan bien que les parece imposible que hubo un tiempo en el que no se habían conocido.

Y Raoul asume la derrota, y comienza a mover las caderas buscando una fricción que alivie la erección cada vez más evidente en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Y Agoney le acaricia la espalda, bajando con lentitud hasta que aprieta su trasero para escuchar el primer gemido de la mañana.

Así que desciende lentamente, descubriendo la piel a su paso, recreándose en los puntos sensibles que hacen suspirar al chico que ahora le mira con absoluta veneración. Besa sus pezones, lame sus abdominales y su ombligo, juga con el elástico de los calzoncillos. Dibuja un camino de promesas en dirección descendente, arrodillándose así ante el que espera que algún día pueda llamar hombre de su vida.

Y cuando por fin lo tiene desnudo ante sí, le mira. Y Raoul le devuelve la mirada, los ojos color miel – los más bonitos que ha visto nunca – rogándole en una súplica que no se atreve a formular en voz alta.

Agoney emite una risa cantarina y lo besa justo donde lo necesita, lamiendo acto seguido toda la zona. Y juega con su erección, masturbándola lentamente para hacer a Raoul perder los nervios y removerse inquieto, gimiendo para que haga algo más _. Lo que sea._

Y el moreno lo gira de golpe para hundir su cara entre sus nalgas, lamiendo su agujero como sabe que le gusta. No hace falta mucho más para que Raoul se relaje y comience a penetrarle con la lengua.

Más gemidos, algún grito ahogado contra su mano, los dedos resbalándose por la pared y Agoney sabe que está a punto. Así que vuelve a girarlo y, por fin, mete toda su erección en la boca, chupando con avidez y con ganas. Los sonidos que hace Raoul le llevan casi al límite, pero se obliga a terminar lo que ha empezado. El rubio mueve sus caderas involuntariamente, de forma errática debido al placer.

Y con una última succión de Agoney, se deja caer en el vacío, abandonándose al placer. Gime desesperado cuando Agoney le chupa un poco más, y tira de sus rizos para volver a besarle la boca, ahora inundada con su propio sabor.

\- Joder, Ago…

El moreno ríe, travieso. Sube los pantalones de Raoul y los abrocha con menos pericia de la que ha tenido para desabrocharlos, y le tiende su camiseta para que se la ponga mientras sigue acariciando su espalda.

Raoul busca su boca de nuevo, introduciéndole la lengua lentamente, besándole con una pasión que arrollaría el glaciar más frío del universo. Y justo cuando sus manos comienzan a buscar la hebilla del cinturón de su chico, el timbre de la puerta suena.

Agoney resopla contra su cuello, murmura un “no pasa nada” y se dirige a abrir la puerta, no sin antes besar de nuevo los labios del catalán, que sonríe con un punto de culpabilidad mezclado con diversión.

Miriam y Glenda le dan seriedad al ambiente, y los cuatro repasan juntos el plan aunque lo sepan a la perfección.

Raoul no pierde la esperanza en que todo saldrá bien, porque su corazón late desbocado al mirar al chico de barba que ahora acaricia su rodilla por debajo de la mesa. Y algo tan fuerte no puede tener un final catastrófico.

Qué caprichoso era el destino.


	9. NOVEM

**Actualidad.**

Raoul miró el reloj por enésima vez en la noche. Eran las cinco de la mañana, así que decidió levantarse, ya que cerrar los ojos le había sido imposible en toda la noche y no creía que lo fuera a conseguir en la media hora que le quedaba antes de que sonara el despertador.

Se envolvió en una manta que reposaba a los pies de la cama y suspiró: pronto tendría que empezar a usar la calefacción, pues la brisa marina de otoño calaba en los huesos.

La oscuridad inundaba su cuarto pero, cuando salió al pasillo, la luz seguía encendida. No la apagó, y se dirigió de puntillas hacia el corredor. Se entraba a través del salón, y caminó sigilosamente evitando mirar la figura que descansaba en el sofá, enrollada en unas cuantas sábanas.

Agoney siempre se había movido mucho en sueños. Eso lo sabían sus piernas de primera mano, que solían estar llenas de moratones debido a las patadas que recibían. Raoul sonrió: había pasado toda una vida, pero el canario seguía manteniendo los mismos hábitos.

La oscuridad y el frío del exterior lo recibieron, así que recolocó la manta sobre sus hombros en un vago intento por huir de la brisa matutina. Olvidado en la mecedora que se ubicaba en la esquina yacía “Un poeta en Nueva York”, y a Raoul se le antojó retomar la lectura puesto que estaba seguro que la dificultad del libro distraería sus pensamientos.

Así que esperó a que las primeras luces del alba aparecieran en el horizonte, acompañadas siempre por el sonido rítmico de los pasos de los pescadores caminando hacia sus barcas, para sentarse y coger el libro.

Lo abrió por una de sus páginas favoritas, marcada con un post-it que ya había perdido el color debido a su uso.

 _“Todos comprenden el dolor que se relaciona con la muerte,_  
pero el verdadero dolor no está presente en el espíritu.  
No está en el aire ni en nuestra vida,  
ni en estas terrazas llenas de humo.  
El verdadero dolor que mantiene despiertas las cosas  
es una pequeña quemadura infinita  
en los ojos inocentes de los otros sistemas.”

\- ¿Qué haces despierto?

La suave voz de Agoney asustó a Raoul, que cerró el libro de golpe. Lo miró, sus ojos aún medio cerrados y su piel erizada debido al frío. Él mismo había dejado de sentir la punta de sus dedos, pero la lectura lo había distraído, absorbiéndolo hasta el punto de olvidarse de la temperatura exterior.

\- Nada. Me voy a desayunar, que tengo que ir al puerto. Pronto volverán las barcas.

Se levantó pero no caminó hacia la puerta, bloqueada por el moreno, que parecía no tener intención de moverse de allí.

\- Desayuno contigo.

Raoul bufó y, mirando hacia el suelo, caminó hasta que pudo apartar el cuerpo ajeno con un empujón poco amistoso en el brazo. Prácticamente corrió hasta la cocina, preparó la cafetera y la puso en el fuego, esperando a que se hiciera pronto.

\- ¿Qué leías? – preguntó el canario, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Cuándo te marchas? – contraatacó el rubio.

Agoney suspiró, frotándose la cara con las manos. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, apoyando los codos en la mesa de madera.

\- Joder, Raoul. Que todavía no han abierto ni las carreteras.

\- Nadie te ha obligado a levantarte.

Agoney resopló, revolviéndose los rizos. Había pasado una noche de perros y, justo cuando empezaba a coger el sueño, el chico lo había despertado. No se lo reprochó, bastante jodida estaba ya su situación. Sabía que Raoul no lo dejaría en la calle, pero no sabría cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar su hostilidad y su indiferencia. Poco, porque los nueve años sin saber absolutamente nada de él parecían haberse esfumado cuando lo vio sentado en la terraza, con un libro en su regazo y una manta demasiado fina sobre sus hombros. Tuvo que contar hasta diez para suprimir las ganas que tenía de lanzarse a su boca con toda la rabia que le tenía guardada y nunca podría descargar en una pelea.

\- Mira, Raoul – empezó, aunque hizo un mohín al ver al chico darle la espalda, ocupado en calentar la leche -. He venido aquí porque necesito tu ayuda, ¿vale?

\- Has venido aquí a decirme que no me perdonarás y que quieres matarme o, en el mejor de los casos, darme una paliza y… ¿me tengo que creer que no me delatarás ni me echarás a los lobos?

\- Dicho así suena fatal, rubio.

El chico se tensó, girándose en un segundo para clavarle la mirada.

\- No me llames así.

Agoney sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Por qué? Te encantaba.

Raoul gruñó, girándose para seguir mirando la cafetera e intentando ignorar al canario.

\- ¿No ha subido el café aún? Pues con lo rojo que estás podrías subirlo con el calor de tu cara, rubio.

\- ¡Que te calles!

Raoul le encaró, dando un paso hacia él. Le iba a soltar una hostia bien merecida, y Agoney no iba a quejarse. Ese era el Raoul que él recordaba: el chico impaciente, de mecha corta, tan fácil de cabrear que lo hacía por puro placer.

\- Vaya, ya eres un poco más tú.

-Déjame en paz, Agoney.

El café comenzó a burbujear, y Raoul se dio la vuelta para llenar su taza.

\- ¿No me preparas una a mí?

\- ¿Estás de coña?

A juzgar por el profundo sonrojo de rabia en toda la cara del catalán, Agoney concluyó que era el momento de aflojar un poco. Se levantó con una sonrisa socarrona y abrió el armario en busca de una taza, sabiendo que Raoul le estaba mirando el culo fijamente.

No hizo ningún comentario cuando se dio la vuelta y el chico desvió la mirada a la taza, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Iba a encargarse de que esa versión apagada y triste de Raoul se escondiera en el cajón más profundo de aquella casa.

Cuando el rubio se levantó y posó su taza en el fregadero, no le permitió que la lavara. Se levantó detrás de él y posó una mano en su espalda baja, haciendo que se tensara inmediatamente.

\- Ya la lavo yo, que seguro que tienes prisa. ¿Necesitas que te compre algo en el mercado hoy?

\- No.

La respuesta seca no desanimó a Agoney, que movió su mano en una caricia ascendente para después separarse por completo.

\- Vale – susurró en su oído.

Raoul pareció reaccionar y se separó rápidamente, encaminándose hacia la puerta sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Ya en el recibidor, se puso su chaqueta vaquera blanca. Se volteó hacia la cocina, y se sorprendió al encontrar al moreno mirándole desde la puerta, el labio inferior metido entre sus dientes.

\- Echaba de menos esas chaquetas.

Raoul enrojeció de nuevo, y quiso abofetearse. Agoney llevaba provocándolo toda la mañana con tonterías, y no se podía creer que hubiera caído en su juego. Parecía un adolescente otra vez.

Pero era consciente que no era un juego cualquiera. Agoney conocía todos y cada uno de sus puntos débiles a la perfección: tanto físicamente como a nivel de gustos y preferencias en cada aspecto de la vida.

Estaba entrando en una situación en la que tenía todas las de perder. Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. Esa mañana pensaría bien la conversación que tendrían al mediodía, y no se dejaría distraer por ningún movimiento del moreno.

Tenían que dejar las cosas claras y, para ello, Raoul necesitaba más información.

***

Agoney aprendió ese día que las mañanas podían dar mucho de sí si madrugaba. Recogió la cama improvisada que había montado en el sofá y lavó los platos rápidamente, aprovechando para hacer inventario de lo que Raoul guardaba en su cocina. Pensaba cocinar un buen puchero, y quería cerciorarse de que contaba con todos los ingredientes.

Dejó la habitación del rubio para el final y, cuando ya no pudo retrasarlo más, entró  a regañadientes. La cama estaba deshecha aunque no revuelta, pues el chico apenas se movía en sueños. Abrió la ventana y colocó las sábanas, el olor de Raoul extendiéndose por toda la habitación.

Parecía que no había cambiado la colonia después de tantos años, al igual que parecía que el efecto que aquella fragancia producía en Agoney continuaba siendo devastador. Realmente llevaba mucho tiempo de sequía, y tener delante la persona que siempre le había vuelto loco no ayudaba a la hora de contenerse.

Pero… ¿Realmente quería hacerlo? ¿Quería contenerse? Siendo completamente sincero, sabía que no. Ansiaba una noche con el rubio, pero aún le guardaba rencor por la traición y tenía la certeza de que nunca podría perdonarlo.

Agoney suspiró; tendría que aguantarse, sobretodo porque necesitaba la ayuda de Raoul. Pero es no tenía nada que ver con que no fuera a provocarlo, a llevarlo al límite como solo él sabía hacerlo. Tenía muchas papeletas para morir en los próximos meses y era consciente de ello, así que al menos intentaría divertirse.

Se encaminó hacia el corredor en un intento de despejarse las ideas, y encontró el libro que había dejado olvidado el chico en la madrugada.

\- El verdadero dolor que mantiene despiertas las cosas es una pequeña quemadura infinita en los ojos inocentes de los otros sistemas – leyó en voz alta, y suspiró acto seguido -. ¿Cuánto has sufrido, rubio?

Raoul volvió al mediodía, esta vez con la chaqueta debajo del brazo, dejando ver sus marcados bíceps. No saludó al entrar, pero Agoney le esperaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, ataviado con una camiseta blanca que dejaba poco a la imaginación y los mismos vaqueros rotos del día anterior.

\- He hecho la comida.

\- Felicidades – gruñó el rubio, pasando por su lado sin tocarle para coger un plato.

Se sirvió la comida y se sentó a la mesa, sin esperar al moreno para empezar a comer.

\- ¿Una mala mañana?

\- Una mala vida.

Agoney tragó saliva. Realmente él podría haber dicho lo mismo. Raoul suspiró, y levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que entró en la casa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Comer contigo.

\- Agoney.

Su nombre aún sonaba como la canción más bonita del mundo cuando salía de sus labios.

\- Tuve un problema con unos traficantes. Me quieren matar.

\- ¡Vaya! No sabía que se te daba tan bien resumir acontecimientos.

\- Joder, Raoul – bufó, exasperado -. La cagué, ¿vale? Querían meter LSD en el barrio y me iban a joder el negocio. Les quemé toda la droga.

\- Y huiste.

\- No, al principio no – se sinceró el moreno -. Pero asesinaron a mi padre, y esa gente está muy preparada, ¿sabes? Yo iba a ser el siguiente.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- No podía competir contra ellos con cocaína y heroína, y lo sabes.

\- Habrías tenido lo suficiente para vivir.

\- Lo suficiente es una mierda, rubio. Tuve que levantarlo todo desde el principio cuando te fuiste. Solo – su voz se endureció, y Raoul apartó la mirada -, sin ayuda de nadie.

\- Estaban Miriam y Roi…

\- Ahora hacen pequeños trabajos aquí y allá, se han desvinculado totalmente.

Raoul asintió, ya sabía eso. Roi le había informado de todo, pero no iba a contárselo a Agoney.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí? – preguntó.

Agoney esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Raoul le estaba volviendo loco y apenas llevaba un día encerrado con él. No podía dejar de mirar el lunar de su labio, ni su afilada mandíbula, ni esas manos que siempre le habían vuelto loco.

\- Muchas cosas – su voz era una octava más grave de lo normal en ese momento, y Raoul tragó saliva. Se humedeció los labios gruesos con la lengua inconscientemente, y Agoney ahogó un gemido.

La comida había quedado olvidada, ambos demasiado ocupados en intentar no saltar encima del otro y arreglar la cuenta pendiente que tenían. Agoney era consciente de que lo único que le impedía hacerlo era el miedo a darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por el rubio no era solo lujuria. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir nada, y su cuerpo se había acostumbrado.

Se levantó arrastrando la silla por el suelo, tratando de despejar su cabeza.

\- Si me ayudas a esconderme hasta que las cosas se solucionen en Madrid, prometo que te daré protección y podrás dejar de esconderte en este pueblo. Podrás volver.

Raoul suspiró, sus mejillas aun ligeramente coloradas.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a solucionar las cosas?

\- Tengo gente trabajando en ello. Haré un trato, intentaré engañarlos y no perder mucho dinero.

Raoul meditó. Llevaba ya casi una década en ese pueblo, y se había acostumbrado a la vida cotidiana del mismo. Sin embargo, él era un hombre de ciudad, de acción, de riesgos. Odiaba tener que permanecer escondido.

\- De acuerdo – susurró.

Agoney sonrió, complacido. Se levantó y caminó hacia Raoul, que se enderezó en la silla. Le extendió su mano.

\- Los pactos de caballeros se cierran con un apretón de manos.

Raoul, a regañadientes, se lo concedió. Cuando sus pieles se tocaron, y aprovechando la corriente de electricidad que pareció recorrerles, Agoney tiró con fuerza hasta que el rubio se levantó.

Estaba tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro en la cara, sus manos aún unidas con fuerza. El canario se mordió el labio inferior y Raoul bajó la vista, jadeando suavemente.

Las ganas que tenían de besarse eran tan obvias que ninguno encontraba ya un solo motivo para no hacerlo. Atrás dejaron las inseguridades, los miedos, los reproches. Solo necesitaban volver a sentir cómo sus bocas encajaban a la perfección, sus cuerpos se complementaban y sus manos se encontraban.

Raoul cabeceó hacia arriba, chocando su nariz con la del moreno, que liberó su propio labio, preparado para recibirle en su boca.

\- ¡Raouuuuuuuuuul!

La voz aguda de Nel desde la calle les interrumpió, rompiendo el ambiente mágico que parecía haberse formado a su alrededor.

Se separaron como si la piel del otro quemara, y Agoney pasó sus manos por el pelo, nervioso. El niño entró en la casa corriendo y abrazó las piernas del rubio.

\- ¡Ya he vuelto del cole!

Raoul tuvo que tomarse diez segundos enteros para focalizar toda su atención en el niño. Agoney le miraba con una intensidad que recordaba a la perfección.

Y aunque intentaran ignorarlo, ambos sabían que sus cuerpos tenían una deuda pendiente. Pero Raoul no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo y que Agoney lo dejara tirado, y Agoney no estaba dispuesto a volver a sentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por cada comentario, sois personas lindísimas.  
> ¡Feliz año nuevo! <3


	10. DECEM

**Hace 11 años.**

El verano había pasado sin pena ni gloria. Agoney añoraba Tenerife: sus playas, el mar refrescante que podía utilizar para huir del calor agobiante que hacía su cuerpo sudar, la brisa que revolvía su pelo al caminar por el paseo marítimo. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, añoraba a su madre.

Aún se acordaba de ella cada día, y se preguntaba cómo estaría. Esperaba que bien, que el hecho de que él se hubiera ido con su padre le hubiera ofrecido la posibilidad de ahorrar algo de dinero y poder montar su propio negocio, como siempre había querido. Una floristería.

La vida la había tratado mal desde el inicio, impidiéndole tener las mismas oportunidades que cualquier adolescente normal.  Malos padres, mala escuela, malos amigos… Dos hijos demasiado temprano, un novio que resultó ser todo lo que ella siempre había querido evitar. Y aunque no se dio nunca por vencida, el hombre que Agoney más odiaba en el mundo terminó arrebatándole sus dos hijos.

Su madre olía a sol, a verano, a dulzura, a libertad. Solía contarle viejas historias sobre marineros valientes y mujeres independientes, con un brillo en los ojos que solo podía corresponder a la esperanza. Y, cuando los domingos ella descansaba porque no había más casas que limpiar, Agoney solía masajear sus manos con crema en un desesperado intento de proteger su piel de los productos de desinfección, y su madre solía hablarle de flores. Le encantaban, todas y cada una de ellas. Decía que las flores eran el regalo más íntimo y bonito que una persona podía hacerle a otra, porque confiaba en ella para que cuidase un ser vivo.

Agoney sonreía, enamorado de la idea romántica que su madre le contaba, deseando encontrar a esa persona en la que pudiera confiar tanto como para regalarle una flor.

Sin embargo, septiembre llegó pronto, y con él todos los recuerdos de los veranos junto a su madre quedaron relegados a un segundo plano debido al ajetreo del nuevo curso. Segundo de la ESO parecía duro, por mucho que Alfred se riera de él cuando se quejaba. De todas formas, consiguió salvar los primeros exámenes con un aprobado raspado. Glenda se preocupaba por él, pero le dejaba su tiempo para adaptarse: al fin y al cabo él siempre había sido de comienzos lentos.

Y justo por ello, muchos niños empezaron a burlarse de él.

Todos hablaban de sus primeros besos, de lo que era un orgasmo, de cómo había comenzado a salirles pelo por todas partes. Agoney se callaba, escuchando a sus compañeros de clase describir con todo lujo de detalles cómo les habían metido toda la lengua a sus novias durante el verano. Los más afortunados incluso habían visto sus pechos, y no omitían palabras a la hora describir la sensación.

Hablaban de masturbarse, de páginas con pornografía, de cómo sería eso de “follar”. Las niñas nunca estaban incluidas en esa conversación, y parecían pasar los recreos recluidas en el baño, haciendo _dios sabe qué_.

Un día frío de noviembre, Sergio decidió que quería un poco de diversión, y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tú, Agoney? ¿A cuántas has besado este verano? No te hemos visto en ninguna verbena… -Añadió, con tono de burla.

Agoney se quedó en blanco, incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que nunca había besado a nadie? ¡Todos en su clase lo habían hecho!

Raoul lo miraba desde lejos, integrado en el corrillo que habían hecho en el patio del instituto. Sus ojos color miel brillaban con curiosidad, sin pestañear para no perderse ningún detalle de la expresión del moreno.

\- Bueno… -comenzó.

Sergio se carcajeó audiblemente, como si la falta de respuesta de Agoney fuera la situación más graciosa del mundo.

\- ¡¿No lo has hecho?! – inquirió.

El profundo sonrojo fue lo que le delató, acompañado por la mirada hacia el suelo y un encogimiento de hombros.

\- No he encontrado a nadie adecuado.

\- ¡Pero qué dices, tío! Cómo se nota que no lo has probado…

Y Agoney podría tener mucha experiencia vendiendo marihuana, pero no la tenía besando. Aquellos temas aún le causan pudor y cierto punto de… ¿asco?

\- Mira, Agoney. Mañana en el recreo espera en la puerta del baño de las chicas. Hay una que me ha dicho que le gustas, así que seguro que podéis morrearos.

El chico aún no había usado nunca la palabra “morrear”; le parecía basta e innecesaria. Todavía creía demasiado en el amor.

Pero no dijo nada, porque pensó que quizás era mejor así, quitarse la tirita de golpe y perder el miedo a hacer algo que todo el mundo hacía. No quería ser el bicho raro ni el hazmerreír del instituto, así que al día siguiente esperó en el pasillo a la hora del recreo.

Cuando ya todos estaban en la planta baja, caminó con cuidado hasta el baño de las chicas.

La puerta de color verde oscuro estaba entornada, una de las bisagras se había soltado y en la madera se adivinaban algunos agujeros que solo podían hacer pensar que las polillas la habían carcomido.

Respiró hondo, comprobó que su aliento aún olía al spray de menta que se había aplicado cinco minutos antes y miró el reloj. El recreo acaba de comenzar, así que aún tenía veinticinco minutos para solucionar aquel asunto.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, consciente de que recordaría aquella media hora toda su vida. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, pero suponía que tenía que agarrar las caderas de la chica y simplemente sacar la lengua, tal y como le habían dicho sus amigos.

A Agoney le pareció raro no saber ni siquiera quién se iba a encontrar detrás de aquella puerta, pero supuso que era normal. Y eso era lo que él siempre había añorado: ser normal.

Con un encogimiento de hombros,  golpeó con el puño cerrado dos veces antes de asomar la cabeza. La zona de los lavabos estaba vacía, así que aprovechó para mirarse al espejo y recolocar su pelo con los restos de la laca que se había aplicado esa misma mañana.

Caminó un poco más hasta encontrar una puerta cerrada: el único cubículo que estaba ocupado.

\- Per… - se aclaró la garganta con un  carraspeo - ¿Perdón?

El pomo se giró, y una cabeza apareció medio escondida tras la puerta.

Carlota.

Era una niña que siempre había ido con él a clase desde que se mudó de Tenerife, así que había hablado con ella varias veces. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y su pelo era largo y lacio, y llegaba casi hasta su cintura. Era muy guapa, y no tenía granos o un cuerpo desproporcionado como la mayoría de sus compañeras. Le inspiraba ternura, aunque no confianza. Él no confiaba en los niños de su clase, porque Alfred le había dicho que cualquiera podría ser su enemigo.

\- ¿Carlota?

\- ¿Agoney? – la niña enrojeció, y él supuso que se debía debido a la violenta situación en la que ambos se encontraban.

\- ¿Te gusto?- preguntó sin tapujos.

La niña se atragantó con su propia saliva, así que Agoney supuso que la respuesta era afirmativa. Objetivamente, Carlota era muy guapa… No se lo pensó dos veces antes de adelantar un paso y abrir totalmente la puerta, quedando tan cerca de ella que podía oler su perfume dulzón.

No le gustaba, pero al menos no olía a sudor.

\- Pues…

La chica le sonrió justo antes de cerrar los ojos, esperando que Agoney hiciera todo el trabajo. Colocó sus manos en la cintura estrecha, y se sorprendió al notar el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Carlota.

Se relamió los labios mientras su corazón se aceleraba, e inclinó la cabeza levemente. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado separados y la posición era extremadamente incómoda, porque el marco de la puerta no le permitía abrir los codos todo lo que deseaba.

Miró los labios de la chica, esponjosos y brillantes debido a un gloss que se había aplicado hacía pocos minutos.

\- Si te ven con maquillaje te regañarán en dirección – apuntó.

Carlota abrió los ojos, mirándole extrañada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si te ven… Da igual, déjalo.

\- Agoney, ¿no quieres besarme?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló.

\- No sé, es que no entiendo por qué no lo haces ya.

\- Es que me parece un poco frío, ¿no?

Agoney supo que la había cagado cuando la expresión de Carlota cambió de la confusión al enfado.

\- ¿Frío? ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¡No lo entiendo!

El canario, asustado por el repentino enfado de la chica, se retiró y dio un paso atrás.

\- ¡Pues no sé! Es que ni siquiera habíamos hablado mucho antes…

\- ¡Tú nunca hablas con nadie! Mira, yo paso…

La chica le apartó de un empujón y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida, pero Agoney trató de retenerla agarrándola del brazo.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Pero no nos vamos a besar?

\- ¡Pero si no quieres!

Ante la ausencia de una respuesta, Carlota abrió la puerta de golpe con fuerza, aunque no llegó a atravesarla. El cuerpo de Raoul se lo impedía, apoyado en el marco.

\- ¿Y tú qué coño haces? – gritó.

Raoul se sonrojó desde el cuello hasta la frente.

\- ¿Me ibais a grabar? – preguntó ella, a punto de llorar.

\- ¡No! – dijeron los dos a la vez.

Carlota bufó, muy cabreada. Dirigió una mirada furibunda a ambos chicos, y se marchó casi corriendo escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó Agoney.

Raoul ni siquiera podía abrir la boca: se había quedado clavado en el suelo.

\- ¿Y tú qué coño hacías aquí? ¿Te han mandado espiarme?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Sabes decir algo más que “no”? – continuó gritando el moreno.

\- Joder, cállate.

Raoul lo empujó hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro del baño de nuevo, junto a los lavabos.

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí, Raoul?

Agoney parecía agotado. En su cara había una mueca de desesperación, y la forma en la que se revolvía el pelo solo podía relacionarse con todo el estrés que desprendía en esos momentos.

\- Pensaba que ibas a hacerlo. Que ibas a besarla.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque no te gusta.

\- Para morrear no hace falta eso – bufó Agoney, creyéndose un experto sobre el tema.

\- Ya, pero tú no sabes morrear.

El canario ahogó un grito de sorpresa en la garganta, y le miró con toda la rabia contenida que un adolescente frustrado puede llegar a guardar.

-¿Acaso tú sí sabes?

\- No – contestó Raoul tranquilamente.

Agoney, sorprendido, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Pensé que este verano habrías…

\- No, me he dedicado a investigar algunas cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Cosas que no puedo contar.

El canario suspiró.

\- Mira, déjalo. Mejor me voy al recreo…

\- Agoney…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no quiero que te marches sin tu beso.

Su corazón se saltó un latido al escuchar aquella frase, y miró fijamente a los ojos miel para ver qué escondían. Raoul, aún tan sonrojado que parecía a punto de explotar, le devolvió la mirada. Respiró hondo y dio un paso, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Agoney.

Como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y tiró suavemente de su cuerpo hasta que enterró su cara en el cuello del moreno, aspirando su olor.

Y Agoney reaccionó. Su cuerpo, inexplicablemente, parecía haber nacido preparado para aquel momento. Sus brazos respondieron y se aferraron a los hombros de Raoul, logrando que sus mejillas se rozasen y sus corazones se sintieran. Y lo supo. Supo por qué no quería besar los labios brillantes y suaves de una chica, ni enredar las manos en el pelo largo y sedoso.

Raoul era todo lo que su cuerpo quería. El pecho fuerte que respiraba ahora pegado al suyo, la capacidad que tenía de sentirlo por todas partes, sus cuerpos completamente pegados. Eso era lo que se sentía bien.

\- ¿Ago? – murmuró en su cuello.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Bésame, por favor.

Agoney dudaba que su corazón pudiera aguantar mucho más si continuaba saltándose latidos, pero lo ignoró en favor de acunar la cara del chico rubio entre sus manos. Rozó sus narices, y entonces el tiempo pareció regresar atrás unos meses hasta aquel baño maloliente donde se sintió a salvo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Raoul suspiró, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra los labios entreabiertos del canario, que inclinó su cabeza hasta que pudo sentir el tacto de su boca.

Presionaron con delicadeza, un beso de bocas entreabiertas y suspiros ahogados, de labios que aprenden despacio, moviéndose lentamente hasta que encajan a la perfección. Y a Agoney le pareció ridículo haber pensado tanto en qué debía hacer, pues no le hizo falta.

Sus compañeros lo habían definido como húmedo, con mucha saliva y un poco de grima. Pero a él le resultó tan perfecto, tan idóneo que no entendió cómo podían ser tan ignorantes. Presionó sus labios de nuevo contra los de Raoul antes de deslizarse hacia abajo para atrapar el inferior entre los suyos, tirando levemente de él.

La lentitud del beso podría parecer exasperante a algunos, sin embargo, Raoul sonrió contra su boca y trepó con sus manos hasta el pecho del canario, acariciándolo sobre la tela de la camiseta. Fue el rubio el que se encargó de lamer suavemente, pidiéndole un permiso que estaba más que concedido.

Agoney abrió la boca, con un poco de miedo por si le daba grima, pero el calor de la punta de la lengua de Raoul invitando la suya a jugar se sentía correcto. Provocó que chocaran con delicadeza antes de volver a esconderla y besar su labio superior, jugando a explorar aquello que tanto le encantaba.

Raoul soltó una risita hecha de pura felicidad, y le devolvió los besos acompañándolos de suaves caricias en el pecho y la cintura de Agoney, que había desplazado las manos para jugar con el pelo rubio.

Cuando se separaron, como no podía ser de otra manera, dos sonrisas tan anchas como sus caras se apoderaron de sus bocas.

Raoul, incluso más sonrojado que antes, se mordió el labio al ver los ojos de Agoney tan llenos de vida. Por su parte el canario no cesó las caricias en el pelo del chico, deleitándose con el tacto suave.

\- Tenemos que dejar de besarnos en los baños – murmuró el catalán.

\- ¿Tan mal lo hago?

\- Sabes que no, tonto.

Agoney no pudo resistirse a dejar un beso corto y rápido en la boca de Raoul, que seguía sonriendo.

\- Gracias por darme un primer beso tan bonito, Ago.

\- Gracias por darme el primer beso que realmente quiero, Raoul.

Otro beso más, porque el sabor del otro era adictivo. El timbre sonó en ese momento, sobresaltando a los chicos, que rieron al ver la cara del contrario.

Y, cuando Sergio le preguntara unas horas más adelante sobre cómo había ido el beso, Agoney no podría evitar decir que había sido maravilloso. Y él sí se ahorró los detalles, porque aún no encajaba muy bien lo de que le gustara más Raoul que cualquier otra chica, y porque le pareció que algo tan precioso debía conservar su intimidad.

Y el rubio clavaría su mirada en él en ese momento, y Agoney sabría que esa voltereta que dio su estómago traería problemas, pero no estaba dispuesto a ignorar algo que, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía correcto.


	11. UNDECIM

**Actualidad**.

Agoney estaba jodido. Raoul era consciente de eso, la banda latina era consciente de eso y hasta el propio Agoney era consciente de eso. Nadie puede esconderse eternamente… ¿o sí?

Agoney Hernández Morales se había convertido en apenas una década en el joven más temido del cártel de la droga madrileña. No solía ensuciarse las manos, y por esa misma razón sus enemigos bajaban la guardia en numerosas ocasiones. Error.

Agoney tenía algo que lo convertía en el traficante más peligroso de la capital española: paciencia. Podía esperar semanas, meses e incluso años hasta que llegase el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo un plan perfectamente premeditado.

Se había hecho fuerte porque no había tenido otra opción, cuando nueve años atrás lo perdió todo. Fue el único momento de su vida en el que actuó con prisa, sin pensar, cegado por unas emociones que juró que jamás volvería a dejar sentir a su corazón. Se dejó llevar, confió, y todo salió tremendamente mal.

Construir la organización de nuevo, con la mitad del dinero que tenía antes de la traición, solo, aguantando las constantes burlas y amenazas de otros clanes le convirtió en un hombre frío y sin piedad. Por ello mismo, no podía explicarse cómo Raoul había logrado resquebrajar ese muro de protección que había levantado a su alrededor en apenas unas horas.

Su historia iba muy lejos, claro está. Y el cuerpo responde a los instintos más básicos, pero él tenía perfectamente entrenada su mente para no dejarse caer. Al menos, no del todo.

\- Pero el tiempo es terco, y el corazón condena… - canturreó, mientras paseaba por las calles del pueblo en la tarde del día siguiente.

Necesitaba a Raoul para volver a Madrid. Necesitaba sus ideas, sus planes imposibles que siempre daban resultado. Necesitaba ese don que tenía el rubio, el mismo por el que se había hecho famoso con tan solo dieciséis años. Necesitaba un puto genio, y ese era Raoul. Sólo él podría conseguir que el clan latino cayera, o al menos que les tuvieran el suficiente miedo para dejar sus negocios en paz. Volver a la cocaína y la heroína era su plan y, aunque sabía que Raoul no quería, también sabía que no tenía muchas más opciones.

El rubio conocía todo el proceso de compraventa, cada camello, cada posible comprador, cada calle de Madrid. Él mismo lo conocía también, pero Raoul tenía la capacidad de ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, de mantener la cabeza fría para poder trazar el plan que les llevara a la victoria.

Y afortunadamente para Agoney, pronto Raoul se daría cuenta que necesitaba la protección del canario.

La fina llovizna que parecía acompañar permanentemente aquellas tierras se hizo presente cuando Agoney alcanzó lo alto del pueblo, luchando por no resbalarse en la roca mojada que configuraba las aceras de la aldea.

Subió la cremallera del chubasquero de Raoul que había cogido prestado antes de salir de la casa, y no supo si se arrepintió al instante o agradeció a todos los dioses del universo que no hubiera cambiado de colonia en nueve años. Aún le volvía loco.

Cuando llegó al mirador frente al faro, observó a los pocos transeúntes que apuraban el paso para resguardarse de la lluvia; todos ellos personas de edad avanzada.

\- Te has tenido que matar pajas, rubio – se carcajeó para sí mismo.

Pero algo dentro de él extendió calor sobre su pecho, como si le gustara la idea de que los senderos que él había construido en el cuerpo de Raoul con sus propias manos aún siguieran ahí. Negó con la cabeza, repitiéndose a sí mismo que solo era tensión acumulada, que no debía dejarse llevar. Quizás podrían acostarse, limar alguna de sus asperezas de aquella forma y que todo resultara un poco menos incómodo.

Dio la vuelta para iniciar el camino de descenso, pero decidió optar por uno un poco más estrecho y encorvado, lleno de maleza a los laterales. Las escaleras que lo configuraban estaban descuidadas, por lo que muchas de ellas consistían en barro apelmazado que ensució sus botas.

La lluvia estaba remitiendo, y Agoney se permitió observar bien su alrededor. La calle estaba escondida, en lo alto de la colina y detrás de unas cuantas casas adosadas que hacían que permaneciera encubierta.

Y la encontró. Ni si quiera podía llamarse casa, pues era tan pequeña que parecía una cabaña pensada para una sola persona. Por fuera estaba  mal cuidada, las enredaderas tapaban casi por completo su fachada de piedra y las contraventanas de madera prácticamente podrida en su totalidad le daban un aspecto poco favorecedor. La puerta estaba trancada con un par de tablas de acero que parecían pesadas, pero no detuvieron a Agoney a la hora de intentar moverlas.

Lo consiguió tras mucho esfuerzo, encontrándose con una puerta que había vivido mejores épocas. La empujó con fuerza hasta abrirla lo suficiente para entrar en el interior de la vivienda, y le que vio lo dejó fascinado.

Era muy pequeña, y muy posiblemente había tenido mejores épocas, pero la chimenea en la pared del fondo, en frente del pequeño sofá de dos plazas le dejó fascinado. La cocina estaba a la derecha, con restos de carbón aún en su interior, y Agoney se llenó de curiosidad. Nunca había visto una cocina de carbón, y se preguntaba cómo funcionaban.

Había también una mesa lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, y el único espacio separado del resto de la casa era un baño con grandes manchas de humedad. La cama, finalmente, estaba al fondo a la izquierda, con el cabecero pegado a la pared, a unos metros de la chimenea.

Y aunque estaba abandonada, a Agoney le apreció la casa más bonita del mundo. Se permitió imaginarse cómo sería la vida de sus anteriores dueños, posiblemente una pareja de ancianos que se habían amado toda la vida, compartiendo un espacio pequeño pero suficiente para ellos.

La estancia desprendía un aura mágica; parecía que en cada rincón había una historia de amor escondida. Era el sitio perfecto para esconderse a plena luz del día, y Agoney memorizó dónde se encontraba. Ignoró el hecho de que había tenido que cortar sus fantasías cuando a su mente le dio por imaginar a Raoul riendo al lado de los fogones de la cocina mientras él intentaba encender (sin mucho éxito) la chimenea.

\- No es tiempo de pensar en ser feliz, Agoney – se recordó en voz alta.

Salió de la casa tras asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta de nuevo, sorprendiéndose al ver el sol fundiéndose con el mar. El tiempo le había pasado como un suspiro entre aquellas cuatro paredes, que se le antojaban más fuertes que las de un búnker de guerra.

Bajó rápidamente hasta la calle principal, y callejeó hasta la floristería de Raoul. Aún se veía luz en su interior a pesar de la hora tan avanzada, y Agoney deseó que el motivo no fuera que el rubio intentase evitarlo a él. A fin de cuentas, si su plan de convencer a Raoul salía bien, iban a pasar muchas horas juntos.

Las campanas tintinearon cuando abrió la puerta de la tienda, sobresaltando a un Raoul que estaba agachado detrás del mostrador.

\- ¡Ahora mismo voy! – dijo en un tono que solo ofrecía amabilidad.

\- Te esperaré lo que haga falta, rubio.

El fuerte golpe que se llevó el chico en la cabeza, al intentar salir de debajo del mostrador con rapidez, no pasó desapercibido por el canario.

\- Ay…

\- ¡Pero mira que eres animal!

El moreno trató de acercarse en un par de zancadas, pero la mirada furibunda que le lanzó el rubio lo frenó en seco.

\- Vamos, Raoul. Creo que yo tengo más motivos para enfadarme contigo que tú conmigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – vociferó -. Tú me estás poniendo en peligro a mí. Te seguirán la pista y me encontrarán, joder.

\- Te has arriesgado mucho desde el principio, y lo sabes.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!

\- El móvil de Roi dice otra cosa…

Raoul se quedó petrificado. No esperaba que Agoney estuviera al tanto de las conversaciones que mantenía semanalmente con el chico, ni mucho menos de que tuviera información de todo lo que ocurría en Madrid.

\- Venga, Raoul… Si estás acojonado. Quieres volver, pero no puedes porque no existe una persona en todo el barrio que no te odie. ¿Creías que yo era tan tonto como para pensar que te irías dejando todo atrás? Tu problema siempre han sido los cabos sueltos.

\- En eso tienes razón, mira – le miró con una dureza que hizo a Agoney tragar saliva -. Pero por lo menos, cuando los he dejado ha sido de corazón.

El hecho de que pronunciase esa frase tras llevar casi una década sin hablar con él, provocó una punzada en el pecho de Agoney. Decidió ignorar el comentario una vez más, consciente de que estaba llevando a Raoul al límite y, aunque quería sacar a aquel chaval de dieciséis años de ese cuerpo aburrido y sinsentido, sabía que no debía presionar demasiado.

\- De todas formas, yo solo venía a hacer una compra.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que soy un cliente.

\- ¿Qué coño dices, Agoney?

\- Me gustaría llevarme una rosa… -dudó por un momento - roja, señor.

Raoul, que no daba crédito, se limitó a asentir. Dirigió una mirada llena de añoranza y rabia a las rosas blancas, y Agoney supo que, a pesar de todo, habría deseado que le pidiera ese color. Pero no se atrevía aún. La estabilidad y la eternidad no eran cosas que pudieran prometerse dos almas tan desdichadas.

Raoul le envolvió la rosa en un plástico transparente, y la decoró con otras flores más pequeñas.

\- ¿Cuánto es?

\- Cinco euros.

Agoney soltó las últimas monedas que le quedaban en el bolsillo encima del mostrador.

\- No tengo suficiente, pero espero que me perdone – bromeó, tratándole de “usted” -. Es para una buena causa.

Raoul, dubitativo, se mordió el labio inferior. Agoney nunca reconocería que perdió un poco los nervios.

\- ¿Se puede saber la causa?

El moreno asintió, complacido.

\- Verá, es que estoy viviendo en la casa de un vendedor de flores y… ¿Sabe qué? No tiene ni una sola rosa adornando su apartamento… ¡Y eso que es su flor favorita!

Los ojos de Raoul se desplazaron por toda la estancia, evitando fijar su mirada en la sonrisa socarrona de Agoney.

\- De todos modos – continuó el canario -, es comprensible. Una vez, una persona muy especial me dijo que las rosas deben de regalarse, nunca comprarse para uno mismo. Y creo recordar que compartí esa historia con un aquel vendedor…

El suspiro entrecortado que se oyó en la estancia pertenecía a Raoul, pero Agoney no podía negar que se estaba tragando sus propias lágrimas. Allí, separados por un mostrador y con las últimas luces del día iluminando todas las flores que les rodeaban, parecía que había vuelto atrás. A una habitación en un ático de Madrid que escondía demasiados secretos, demasiadas lágrimas, demasiados besos, demasiado amor. Y mucha, mucha libertad.

La magia se rompió cuando la campana que colgaba de la puerta tintineó de nuevo, y Adelina entró a la tienda con una sonrisa en la cara y una olla entre las manos.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! – dijo, mirando a Agoney - Tú eres el chico del que todos hablan, ¿verdad?

Agoney hizo una mueca.

\- No te preocupes, hijo, es normal. En este pueblo nunca pasa nada… Ahora eres la novedad.

Raoul rió; él llevaba siendo la novedad casi una década.

\- Hola, Adelina. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Bien, bien… Si yo solo venía a traeros la cena, mirad – apoyó la olla en el mostrador -. Os he cocinado cordero.

Raoul sonrió, con una ternura que ya casi no recordaba Agoney.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Adelina. No tenía por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabe.

\- ¡Calla, calla! Si me ha sobrado…

Y Agoney supo que la mujer mentía, y le sonrió. Era la generosidad personificada. Habló con ella unos minutos más, y aprendió que su marido era uno de los pescadores a los que Raoul ayudaba diariamente, y que ambos llevaban toda la vida en ese pueblo.

\- Nunca he montado en avión – bromeó ella.

\- Pues si algún día lo hace, vaya a Tenerife – le guiñó un ojo, y Adelina se sonrojó levemente -. Es una isla preciosa.

Se despidió de ellos al poco rato, y Raoul cerró la tienda para empezar a caminar hacia su casa con la olla entre las manos y Agoney pisándole los talones.

\- ¿Quieres que la lleve yo?

\- ¿Crees que estoy manco?

Agoney rodó los ojos. Raoul aún tenía la estúpida manía de no dejarse ayudar. Así que le siguió en silencio, preguntándose cómo un hombre tan pequeño podía tener tanto carácter. Pero no podía engañar a nadie: eso era precisamente lo que un día había hecho que se enamorara de él.

Cuando el canario estaba calentando la cena, Raoul aprovechó para consultar el teléfono de nuevo: nada. Le extrañaba no tener noticias de Roi, pero sabía que debía tener paciencia. No podía tirar a la basura nueve años de silencio.

Se cambió de ropa y bajó a la cocina cuando Agoney le avisó de que la cena estaba lista.

Sin embargo, un pequeño trozo de papel en el recibidor llamó su atención.

\- ¿Otra vez? – murmuró – Esto es el colmo.

Lo abrió con cautela, deseando que fuera una broma de mal gusto por parte del canario. Ojalá lo hubiera sido.

\- ¡Ago! – su voz temblorosa provocó que el moreno corriera hasta llegar a su lado, ignorando que había usado el mote que siempre utilizaba cuando todavía eran un equipo. Miró por encima del hombro del pequeño, y la única frase que había escrita en ese pliego de papel le heló la sangre.

_“Antes de embarcarte en un viaje de venganza, cava dos tumbas”._

Sin embargo, lo que realmente le dejó paralizado de miedo fue el único nombre que había escrito debajo. Lo pronunció en voz alta por primera vez en nueve años, con la voz tan temblorosa como la de Raoul, sintiendo un escalofrío de puro terror recorrer su espalda:

\- Amaia.


	12. DUODECIM

**Hace 11 años.**

Para ser sinceros, Agoney esperaba que después de ese beso su vida cambiara por completo. Como si fuera la llave a un paraíso que solo los adultos conocían, ansiaba encontrar algo que cambiara la monotonía de su día a día. Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, todo siguió igual.

Cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó, el chico despertó de la ensoñación en la que llevaba sumido desde el recreo y miró a Raoul, que guardaba apresuradamente sus cosas en la mochila. Los libros eran tan gruesos que Agoney juraría que juntos pesaban más que el escuálido chico al que observaba.

No tuvo el coraje de decirle nada, demasiado nervioso para preguntarle si le apetecía que fueran juntos a casa. De todas formas, no era una buena idea: Miriam y Alfred esperaban al chico en la entrada del instituto, y le sonrieron cuando lo vieron correr hacia ellos. Agoney no supo si el sentimiento que le invadió fue envidia porque no le estaban esperando a él, o celos por no poder pasar más tiempo con Raoul. De cualquier forma, era tremendamente desagradable.

Enfadado, apuró el paso para poder adelantar al trío, y no les dirigió ni una sola mirada al pasar por su lado. Debido a este hecho, no pudo ver la sonrisa socarrona de Alfred, aunque sí pudo oír cómo gritaba.

\- ¡Raoul! Ay, hacía tiempo que no pasábamos una tarde tú y yo solos. ¡Qué ganas!

A juzgar por el chasquido que se escuchó, el rubio había recibido un beso. Agoney no quería saber dónde.

\- Qué dices, Alfred, si la semana pasada estuvimos juntos el jueves - respondió el chico con tono de duda.

Y Alfred se echó a reír. La tensión de los hombros de Agoney se relajó al saber que solo se estaba riendo de él, y sus mejillas se colorearon. Apuró el paso y giró en la esquina, dejándolos atrás definitivamente.

\- Maldito hijo de puta… - murmuró el canario, totalmente rabiado con la situación.

Le molestaba ser vulnerable, que Alfred supiera que el hecho de que pasase tiempo con Raoul lo molestaba y que estaba celoso.

No entendía cómo un beso que había cambiado tantas cosas le creara tantas dudas a su vez. Llegó a casa enfadado, rojo y sudando de pura rabia. Glenda no estaba allí, así que supuso que le tocaba trabajar por la tarde. Tampoco sintió los ruidos típicos de su padre, por lo que suspiró de alivio.

Subió corriendo a su habitación y cerró con un portazo, apoyándose en la pared. Gruñó, enfadado con el mundo. Raoul no podía manejarlo de esa manera. No podía tener ese poder sobre él.

Levantó el colchón con ahínco y vio encima del somier la revista que Sergio le había regalado el curso pasado. Nunca la había leído, demasiado asustado para abrirla después de ver la portada, pero decidió ser valiente.

La chica rubia semidesnuda que encontró en la primera página era una promesa de que lo que vería en esas páginas sería desconocido para él, pero no se detuvo. Desabrochó sus pantalones sin ni siquiera separarse de la puerta y metió una mano en sus calzoncillos, agarrando su flácido miembro. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, si ya se había empalmado muchas veces. La gran mayoría había ocurrido por la mañana, nada más despertar. Había ocasiones en las que incluso se rozaba contra el colchón aún medio inconsciente, sintiendo alivio cuando un placer brutal le recorría el cuerpo entero y manchaba las sábanas.

Se había masturbado muy pocas veces, pero nunca con la ayuda de ningún objeto externo. La revista pesaba en su mano izquierda, y su miembro, en la derecha, no parecía querer responder a la estimulación.

\- ¡Joder! - gritó, frustrado - ¡Levántate!

Y nada.

Por más que tironeaba de la piel y acariciaba la punta con suavidad, los pechos descubiertos de aquella chica rubia no conseguían que su pene respondiera.

Aún más frustrado que cuando llegó a casa, sacó su mano de los calzoncillos azotó la revista contra la pared. Continuaba sin poder descargar toda esa adrenalina que corría por sus venas tras la mañana más intensa de su vida: el beso, los celos, Raoul pasando de él, el olor de Raoul cuando se acercó en los baños, la voz de Raoul susurrándole… Raoul, Raoul, Raoul.

No sabía qué crimen había cometido en otra vida para merecer eso.

Se abrochó de nuevo los pantalones y se lavó las manos, dirigiéndose a la cocina para tratar de comer algo.

\- Puta mierda todo.

Comió un puchero que estaba empezando a oler un poco mal, y ya estaba terminando la mandarina del postre cuando uno golpes tímidos en la puerta le alertaron. Como estaba solo en casa y sabía que Glenda y su padre nunca llamaban pues tenían llaves, se asustó. No sabía si alguien le buscaba con malas intenciones, si la policía le estaba siguiendo la pista… Al fin y al cabo, el señor de los ojos azules y rizos desordenados conocía su cara y lo había visto en aquella fiesta junto a Raoul.

Sus pasos titubeantes lo llevaron a la puerta, que abrió solo una rendija para ver quién le llamaba a las cuatro de la tarde. No se esperaba ver el pelo rubio y sedoso de Raoul, ni ver una mueca de nerviosismo mientras devoraba sus uñas.

\- Eh.

El chico, que no se había percatado de que Agoney había abierto la puerta, se sobresaltó y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

\- ¡Ago!

El moreno decidió ignorar el apodo que le había puesto el rubio. No podía enfadarse con él si solo con ese pequeño detalle se derretía de ternura.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- N-Nada, si estás ocupado puedo volver en...

\- ¡No! Quiero decir - se aclaró la garganta -, ahora no estaba demasiado ocupado. Pasa. Si quieres.

Abrió la puerta por completo y se hizo a un lado. Raoul entró en su casa, observando cada detalle, como siempre hacía cuando algo nuevo se presentaba ante sus ojos. Agoney se percató de que ya no usaba la ropa que había llevado en el instituto, y se avergonzó. Probablemente él olía mal después de un día lleno de emociones, y Raoul llevaba puesta una colonia que hacía que su nariz quisiera olisquear su cuello. Ante el olor que desprendía el chico, nació un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre que Agoney maldijo. Había estado buscándolo desesperadamente y no lo había conseguido ni con una revista porno, y ahora resultaba que una colonia conseguía empalmarlo.

Raoul siguió caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón, como si conociera la casa de Agoney de toda la vida. El moreno le siguió sin apenas levantar la mirada del suelo, dejando una distancia prudencial entre sus cuerpos.

Raoul se paró en medio de la salita, al lado de un sofá que había vivido tiempos mejores.

\- ¿Qué… - Agoney se aclaró la garganta - ¿Qué querías?

Los ojos miel se clavaron en los suyos, demasiado lejos. El rubio dio un par de pasos hasta quedar en frente del chico que lo miraba con ojos tristes.

\- No sé, me he quedado un poco mal al ver que te has ido del instituto sin despedirte.

Aún enfadado, el moreno resopló.

\- Tú tampoco me dijiste adiós. Por lo visto tenías mucho que hacer con Alfred.

\- Alfred lleva riéndose dos horas de mí porque no puedo concentrarme. Además, por fin ha conseguido que la chica esa tan despistada acepte tomar un café con él.

\- ¿Amaia?

\- Sí, esa. No recordaba su nombre.

\- ¿Entonces para qué fuiste con él?

\- Negocios.

\- Ya.

Raoul bufó, todo estaba resultando realmente difícil. Aún no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí, en la casa del hijo del mayor traficante del barrio y su competencia directa.

\- Es igual, creo que ha sido una mala idea venir aquí.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero un brazo lo detuvo.

\- No te vayas todavía… Es muy pronto, ¿no?

\- ¿Y qué quieres de mí, Agoney?

Agoney no sabía la respuesta  a esa pregunta. Quería muchas cosas: quería besarlo, morderlo, abrazar al chico que en ese momento le miraba de manera arisca. Sentía que debía protegerlo de todo, aún cuando él mismo tenía muchos más miedos que Raoul. O al menos eso parecía.

\- ¿Tomamos un chocolate?

Raoul le miró como si estuviera loco. Se encogió de hombros y asintió, no obstante, probablemente debido a las pocas ganas que tenía de irse de su lado.

Agoney se encaminó a la cocina y preparó un cazo con un poco de leche y chocolate, esperando que se derritiera. No se atrevía a girarse, no quería ver la duda en los ojos de Raoul ni las ganas de huir de su casa.

\- ¿Estamos solos?

\- Sí. Mi hermana debe estar trabajando y mi padre hace días que no viene por aquí.

\- ¿Tu padre no vive aquí?

\- Sí. Bueno, a veces. No sé dónde está, pero desaparece cada cierto tiempo sin avisar.

Raoul arrugó la nariz. No se fiaba de aquel hombre, no creía que aquella fuese una buena manera de cuidar de sus hijos. De todas formas, él sabía poco de ese tema: nunca había tenido padres.

\- El chocolate ya está.

Agoney sirvió dos tazas y le entregó una a Raoul, que olió con placer su contenido. Se sentaron en las viejas sillas de madera que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina, hecha del mismo material. Raoul repasaba con el dedo pulgar el borde de la taza cuando Agoney se revolvió en su asiento, incómodo.

\- Entonces… - dijo el canario – Lo de hoy…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Y tú?

El sonrojo de Agoney era profundo, y no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Tragó saliva, suspirando.

\- No estuvo mal, ¿no?

Raoul sonrió.

\- ¿Estás raro por eso?

\- ¡No! Digo… Ya sé que no significó nada, pero es… ¿raro? Ya sabes, somos dos chicos. Y eso.

\- ¿Y?

\- No sé… Nunca había conocido a ningún homosexual.

Raoul sonrió.

\- Yo tampoco. Es solo que… se sintió bien – murmuró, mirando la taza ya casi vacía.

Agoney levantó la mirada al escuchar esas palabras, el brillo en sus ojos delataba lo mucho que le había gustado oírlas. Miró a Raoul, una mancha de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios hacía que no pudiera apartar la mirada de ellos. Eran gruesos, rosas y rellenitos. También sabía que eran suaves, tiernos y firmes.

\- Tienes chocolate… aquí – señaló.

Raoul sacó la lengua para lamerlo, pero no acertaba a quitárselo. Y Agoney, movido por un impulso que no sabía que tenía dentro, se levantó lentamente y dio dos pasos hasta ponerse a su lado.

Suavemente, con una delicadeza poco propia de un chaval de catorce años, pasó su dedo pulgar en una caricia hasta quitar la gota que ensuciaba la cara del rubio. Le miró a los ojos, y se sonrojó al descubrir que Raoul tenía los suyos clavados en sus labios.

\- ¿Raoul?

El chico no respondió. Se levantó de un salto y sus cuerpos quedaron prácticamente pegados. No dejaba de mirar los labios de Agoney, esa barba escasa pero que le hacía muy atractivo, y tuvo la necesidad de probarlos una vez más.

No supo cómo pedírselo así que, con su mano derecha, acaricio el brazo del moreno hasta entrelazar sus dedos, apretando suavemente y sacándole una sonrisa al chico.

No le hizo falta más, y agachó levemente su cabeza para juntar de nuevo sus bocas, suspirando como si llevaran meses sin encontrarse. El beso fue incluso más lento que el de aquella mañana, aunque sus bocas se conocían y tenían una idea de lo que debían hacer. Raoul abrió los labios para dejar que Agoney jugara con ellos, encantado de todo lo que le hacía sentir. Le gustaba cederle el control, se sentía seguro entre los brazos que ahora rodeaban su cintura y le pegaban a su pecho fuerte.

El moreno, por su parte, trató de verter la frustración que había sentido al mediodía en ese beso, pero le fue imposible hacerlo. La única forma con la que podía tratar a Raoul era con delicadeza, su cuerpo parecía estar programado para tocarlo como si fuera de porcelana.

Incluso aunque una nube de calor se instaurara en su bajo vientre cuando su lengua tocó la del rubio, no aceleró el ritmo. Sus labios comenzaban a dolerle pero él, cabezón como era, no dio tregua.

Gimió con vergüenza cuando Raoul enroscó su lengua con la suya, girando muy lentamente, y el chico volvió a hacerlo para complacerle. Estaban descubriendo sus cuerpos juntos, de la mano, palpando cada palmo de piel con una delicadeza infinita.

Cuando Agoney jadeó en la boca de Raoul, este giró sus cuerpos hasta que el moreno se vio obligado a sentarse en la mesa. Abrió las piernas involuntariamente, y Raoul se coló entre ellas. Los vaqueros le apretaban en la zona de la entrepierna, y se echó hacia atrás con vergüenza.

\- No, Ago…

El rubio cogió una de sus piernas y la enroscó en su cadera, pegando cada parte de sus cuerpos y provocando un escalofrío que los recorrió a la vez. No sabían qué hacer, pero sentir… Sentir estaba bien.

Cuando las manos de Raoul se colaron por debajo de la camiseta de Agoney y palpó las marcas de la psoriasis, el moreno pensó que le preguntaría por ellas. Pero Raoul no dijo nada, concentrado en hacer que estuviera cómodo.

Agoney dudaba que pudiera aguantar mucho más, su erección completamente formada, apretando contra la cremallera del pantalón. Raoul separó sus labios para preguntarle con la mirada si estaba bien, y le sonrió dulcemente.

Apretó por encima de la tela del pantalón, y Agoney se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza. Decidió seguir besándolo aunque sus labios dolieran y la vergüenza le gritara que lo frenara todo, y no se asustó cuando el rubio coló una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior para acariciarle.

A partir de ese momento, todo fue rápido y confuso, su cuerpo experimentando sensaciones tan nuevas y placenteras que no tardó mucho en estallar. Dio gracias a los cielos por acordarse de Raoul y le acarició también, logrando que ambos compartieran un orgasmo que les supo a gloria.

Después, agotados, se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Raoul…

El aludido hizo un ruidito para hacerle saber que le estaba escuchando.

\- No sé qué decir.

\- Pues no digas nada – susurró en su cuello.

Abrazados en esa cocina, por fin desnudaron su alma, sin necesidad de decir nada. Fue la experiencia más maravillosa que ambos habían vivido, por lo que se trasladaron al sofá para seguir besándose, ahora tan solo roces de labios.

\- Se siente tan bien...

\- Sí…

Y fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de que, en realidad, todo daba igual. Ni sus familias, ni sus amigos, ni el mundo en el que habían nacido iban a lograr romper el lazo que habían formado. Dos personas que encajan a la perfección no deberían separarse nunca, y eso sus cuerpos lo sabían.

Aquella noche durmieron juntos en la cama de Agoney, demasiado estrecha para que resultara cómoda, pero no importó.

Por primera vez en años, Agoney no necesitó encender la luz de la mesita para poder conciliar el sueño.


	13. TREDECIM

**Hace 9 años.**

Tras la llegada de Miriam y Glenda a aquel apartamento, Raoul y Agoney no volvieron a tocarse. Resultaba cuanto menos curioso que uno de los últimos roces entre sus cuerpos durante casi una década sería el de sus labios.

Los siguientes en aparecer fueron Roi y Alfred, distendiendo por fin el ambiente tenso que se había formado. Ambos chicos saludaron a Agoney con un beso y una sonrisa, pues deducían que más pronto que tarde trabajarían para él. Raoul y Agoney eran todavía unos niños de dieciséis años, pero todos en aquel barrio sabían que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que tomaran el control. Tenían la fuerza, la jovialidad, la templanza y el ánimo para conseguir formar un imperio de la droga en aquellas calles y burlar a la policía en el proceso. Pero eso no era lo más importante que tenían.

Lo más importante era el amor. Un sentimiento que podía generar dentro de cualquier persona la desesperación suficiente para llevar a cabo acciones impensables. El amor es sinónimo de locura, de fuerza, de ganas. El amor puede mover montañas, pero también destruirlas. El amor hace a una persona impredecible, y una persona impredecible sometida a tensión es una bomba de relojería.

-¡Raoul! - rió Alfred - Chico, que estás en Babia. Dime el plan otra vez, que no me fío de ti...

\- Coño, Alfred. Los tipos estos nos traen la droga, pagamos, se piran. Fácil, sencillo y para toda la familia.

\- Visto así...

\- Tenemos diez hombres de cada banda más nosotros, eso hace un total de... veintisiete personas. Seremos más, seguro.

El chico asintió, y sus rizos desordenados cayeron por su frente, dándole un aspecto infantil. Muchas veces olvidaba que Alfred tan solo tenía diecisiete años. Raoul esperaba que esa fuera la última operación que hiciera en su vida, pues le habían concedido una beca para estudiar Periodismo en Londres. A Alfred le apasionaba contar historias y, aunque Agoney siempre le decía que estaba hecho para ser maestro, él prefería la incertidumbre y que el mundo lo sorprendiera.

Ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando la cerradura de la puerta principal comenzó a girar. Todos contuvieron la respiración, sabiendo que la puntualidad era algo que caracterizaba a los narcotraficantes, pero era demasiado temprano. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

La cabeza de Amaia se asomó detrás de la puerta mientras sacaba las llaves de la cerradura, una sombra de culpabilidad adornando su mirada.

\- ¡Ay! Lo siento... Me he quedado dormida, chicos. Pero ya estoy aquí.

Los presentes soltaron un suspiro y muchos la miraron con fastidio. No caía en gracia, eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, el fuerte de Amaia era la inocencia. Vivían en un mundo tan jodido que esa misma inocencia era malinterpretada como estupidez, lo que tenía como consecuencia que todos alrededor de la chica bajaran la guardia.

\- No pasa nada, Amaia - Raoul bufó, divertido, al escuchar a Alfred disculpándola, y Agoney rió bajito a su lado.

Fue a recibirla con un beso tan dulce como el azúcar, y el contraste de esa acción tan bonita dentro de una situación tan macabra no pudo sino hacer sonreír a Raoul. A Alfred le había costado romper la coraza de Amaia, pero había merecido la pena. Por fin eran felices.

Era una situación extraña. Las dos bandas con más competitividad de Madrid se habían unido en una macrooperación porque, básicamente tratar con narcos no era plato de buen gusto, Habían decidido confiar los unos en los otros para protegerse, pero lo habían hecho solo y exclusivamente gracias a la relación de Raoul y Agoney. El padre de este último ignoraba la naturaleza de la misma, y no quiso muchas explicaciones cuando su hijo le comentó la alianza, pues en cuanto oyó la suma de dinero que podían ganar si vendían la droga a los intereses correspondientes, no necesitó saber nada más.

Alfred y Amaia eran las dos únicas personas perdidas en tierra de nadie en aquel apartamento, por lo que fueron las elegidas de custodiar la puerta. La primera imagen que debía llevarse aquella gente era una de neutralidad. Nadie quería pelea, y nadie quería tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de un malentendido.

A las dos de la mañana, cuando las calles de Madrid estaban perdiendo el calor del día y las sombras se dibujaban bajo las farolas, el timbre sonó.

Agoney agarró la mano de Raoul con la suya propia, llenándola de un sudor frío. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero Agoney se jugaba mucho en esa operación. Si todo salía bien, su padre le daría más libertad y le vigilaría menos, lo que se traducía en más horas con su rubio y más horas para idear su siguiente golpe.

Entraron en la casa tres hombres fornidos, de corta estatura y barba espesa, piel seca y morena, colmada de tatuajes. No hablaron más allá de un simple saludo por pura educación a Alfred, que les sonreía en medio del pasillo. En sus manos llevaban maletines que dejaron sobre la mesa, mientras clavaban sus ojos en Agoney.

Todos se pusieron en pie y, a la vez que aquellos hombres abrían los maletines para exponer su contenido, Raoul se acercó a la ventana. En la calle, al menos una docena de hombres aguardaban pegados al edificio en un intento absurdo por evitar ser vistos, y Raoul le hirvió la sangre. Cuando escuchó las primeras palabras de parte del hombre que parecía dirigir la comitiva, lo entendió todo.

\- Hemos traído lo acordado. Cuatro millones. Ya.

Escuchó la respiración ahogada de Agoney. A esas alturas, cuando ya conocía cada suspiro que salía de su garganta, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, incluso en un estadio de fútbol lleno de gente.

\- ¡Habíamos pactado tres!

Esa simple frase fue el detonante de todo lo demás. Dos chasquidos interrumpieron el silencio profundo de la sala, y Raoul contó mentalmente hasta diez para no apartar la vista de la ventana con rapidez. Sabía que eran pistolas. Sabía que habían cargado el gatillo. Sabía que alguien le estaba apuntando al amor de su vida.

Lentamente, como si la cosa no fuera con él, se distanció del marco de la ventana y se apoyó en la pared contigua. Su móvil pensaba en el bolsillo de los vaqueros negros, los preferidos de Agoney.

Clavó entonces su mirada en la escena que se desarrollaba delante de su cuerpo. Lo primero que vio fue los ojos aterrorizados de Alfred, que no pestañeaban. Lo segundo, su novio con las manos en alto y una pistola en la nuca.

\- Cuatro millones o te vuelo la puta cabeza, niñato.

\- No... - el moreno tragó saliva - No los tenemos.

\- ¡No mientas! - vociferó.

En la calle, los hombres de los narcos comenzaron a desaparecer tras entrar en el edificio. Estaban teniendo una emboscada.

Tenía que actuar rápido. Y por eso mismo, no pensó en las consecuencias. Raoul solo podía pensar en Agoney. Agoney siendo disparado, Agoney en el hospital, Agoney muerto. Agoney, Agoney, Agoney. No estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y se giró para que nadie le viera. Buscó el contacto recién guardado y tecleó un mensaje con una dirección. No hizo falta más.

Los enemigos aporrearon la puerta con fuerza hasta que la derribaron, entre gritos de júbilo y guerra. Los ojos de Agoney se endurecieron cuando el hombre que le apuntaba con la pistola lo empujó hasta que chocó con el cuerpo del rubio, que lo acogió en sus brazos.

\- Tranquilo, Ago. No dejaré que te pase nada malo - susurró en su oído.

\- Estos maricones creen que pueden tomarnos el pelo. ¡Dame mi puto dinero!

\- Ahí lo tienes - dijo Raoul, aparentando una falsa tranquilidad -. En esas cajas de ahí - señaló a su izquierda -, hay tres millones. Lo que habíamos acordado.

Los hombres empezaron a reír, pero no por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Policía! ¡Suelten las armas y entréguense!

Cuando el cuerpo nacional de policía irrumpió en la vivienda, todos llevaban puestos chalecos antibalas, cascos, escudos y armas, y Raoul comprendió entonces lo jodido que estaba. Él solo tenía su sudadera y la mano de Agoney entre las suyas, que comenzó a temblar.

\- ¡¿Qué cojones?! - susurró - ¿Quién se ha chivado?

Raoul no contestó. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo, pero tampoco le hizo falta. Uno de los policías le reconoció cuando lo miró, y Agoney fue testigo de todo. Del brillo en los ojos de aquel hombre al saber a quién tenía que proteger y a quién podía dejar morir. Le soltó la mano con furia y dio un paso atrás hasta chocas con la pared.

\- ¡Nos has vendido!

\- ¡No!

El primer disparo sonó. Un hombre de los narcotraficantes cayó al suelo, agarrándose una pierna. Y todo comenzó.

A partir de ese momento, Raoul perdió la noción del tiempo. Agoney siempre había sido su ancla a la realidad, y perderlo en ese momento, añadido a que no confiaba en él porque no le había contado nada de la propuesta del CNI, lo distrajo hasta tal punto que no se dio cuenta que un hombre se le acercaba hasta que sintió un golpe en el costado.

Se revolvió como pudo y propinó una fuerte patada en su pecho, tirándolo hacia atrás y escuchando el sonido de su cabeza al caer contra el suelo. Lo había dejado inconsciente. Le robó la pistola y la empuñó en su mano derecha, golpeando con la culata a una chica que se acercaba a él navaja en mano.

Tuvo tres segundos para analizar la situación. Agoney estaba peleando con un hombre mucho más pesado y fuerte que él, pero menos ágil. Ganaría. Roi y Miriam trataban de proteger el dinero y la droga y evitar que nadie huyera con ellos, y la policía ayudaba a Alfred a reducir a uno de los cabecillas de la banda.

Raoul siguió peleando, derribando a cada persona que se le enfrentaba. Tenía que llegar a Agoney. Lo necesitaba.

Una chica trazó un corte grueso en su brazo con un cuchillo, pero pudo contraatacar con un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.  _¿Dónde estaba Amaia?_

Cerró los ojos y se quitó la sudadera para anudarla en su bíceps e intentar detener la hemorragia. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, presa del dolor, se quedó sin aliento.

\- No te muevas.

Amaia lo miraba fijamente mientras sostenía la pistola con fuerza en su mano derecha. Ojalá le hubiera apuntado a él.

Agoney se quedó quieto, el brazo de la chica rodeando su garganta y la punta de la pistola clavada en su sien.

\- Raoul, no te muevas o lo mato.

Raoul obedeció. Los ojos de la chica estaban inundados por el miedo, pero también portaban un brillo intenso y macabro que infundía el más profundo de los terrores.

Y mientras los policías y los narcos seguían enfrascados en una pelea que nunca tendría un claro vencedor, ellos estaban siendo observados por más de la mitad de las bandas a las que pertenecían, que se habían apartado de la pelea para ver cómo la chica por la que nadie daría un duro hacía el motín de sus vidas.

\- Coge las cajas y dáselas a los narcos, Raoul - ordenó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Haz lo que te digo, joder!

El miedo en los ojos de Agoney cuando la chica clavó la pistola en su cabeza con más fuerza le hizo levantarse.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó, a la vez que uno de los jefes de los narcos se ponía al lado de la chica.

\- No voy a vivir siendo la segunda de nadie. Con el porcentaje que me han prometido me largaré de aquí y haré mi propio negocio.

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Esta gente nunca te dejará irte con el dinero! ¡Te van a matar!

\- Me han dado su palabra.

\- Su palabra no vale nada.

El narco gruñó, pero no intervino. Y al ver a Agoney quedarse sin aire, Raoul comprendió que lo que había visto en los ojos de Amaia era pura desesperación, y que haría lo necesario para huir con el dinero.

Con las manos temblorosas, sacó la pistola.

\- ¡Amaia! - Gritó Alfred. Se libró de uno de los narcos con un puñetazo y corrió a su lado - ¿Qué haces?

\- No hay otra manera, Al. Vamos a irnos de aquí y vamos a ser felices, ya verás.

Alfred, confuso y agotado, negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero así no, Amaia! ¡Suelta a Ago!

\- No. Raoul, dame el dinero o le meto una bala en la puta cabeza.

Raoul respondió empuñando su pistola.

\- Suelta a Ago o te disparo.

Amaia apretó más fuerte el cuello del chico.

\- Amaia, soy el mejor tirador de todos los que estamos aquí, y lo sabes. No tienes nada que hacer. Suéltalo.

Agoney le miraba con desconfianza, y esa mirada llena de dudas opacaba los gritos y aullidos de dolor de la policía y los pocos chavales que aún quedaban en pie.

\- Amaia, por favor, mi amor. Podemos hacerlo de otra manera. Trabajaremos - suplicó Alfred -, haremos lo que tú quieras.

\- ¡Que me des el puto dinero!

\- ¡Suelta a Agoney!

La traición de Amaia había descolocado a Raoul. Raoul, que siempre tenía cubiertas todas las posibilidades, y nunca nada le pillaba de improvisto. Pero ver a su novio en manos de alguien que no tiene nada que perder era lo mismo que verlo en manos de la muerte.

Amaia desencajó el seguro de la pistola, y Raoul apretó el gatillo.

\- ¡No!

El amor siempre será la fuerza que mueve el mundo.

Raoul no cerró los ojos. No creía merecer perderse una atrocidad que él mismo había causado. Por eso, vio perfectamente el momento en el que Alfred empujó a Amaia, apartándola del peligro. Sin embargo, no calculó bien el tiempo que tardaría la bala en llegar a su destino. Raoul miraba horrorizado.

Lo alcanzó en la espalda, en medio de los dos omóplatos y, a pesar del impulso del disparo en sentido contrario, Alfred trastabilló hacia atrás. Cayó sentado, una mano sujetando el pecho y la otra ayudándole hasta quedar tumbado encima de la pierna del chico rubio que aún no había soltado la pistola de la mano.

Cuando vio la sangre, la soltó de golpe.

Alfred le sonreía.

La bala no tenía agujero de salida.

Alfred tosía sangre, y su sonrisa se tiñó de rojo.

Agoney sollozó, cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

Amaia fue arrastrada por un narco, huyendo del apartamento mientras gritaba que algún día cobraría venganza.

Glenda levantó a Agoney, pero Raoul no se dio cuenta.

Raoul no reaccionó.

\- Raoul... - murmuró el chico moreno. Sus palabras sonaban lejanas, la sangre salía a borbotones de su boca - Gracias por sacarme de esto. Aunque tuviera que ser así.

Esas fueron la últimas palabras de Alfred García Castillo, un joven revolucionario que había decidido creer en el amor y que, incluso en los brazos de su asesino, había encontrado la manera de comprender y perdonar.

Lo que Alfred no sabía era que Raoul nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo.

Por eso, cuando segundos más tarde una bala le alcanzó la pierna, su mente no registró el dolor. Todo a su alrededor había perdido el sentido, porque su mundo había cambiado. Alfred se había esfumado de él, y ya nada volvería a ser igual.

No, Alfred no se había esfumado.

Raoul lo había matado.

Y mientras se desangraba entre sus brazos y sentía los últimos latidos de su corazón, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y llorar. Llorar la pérdida de una figura de padre, hermano mayor, amigo y consejero. Llorar la pérdida de un hombre maravilloso al que le había arrebatado todas las oportunidades en la vida en un solo segundo.

\- ¡Corre!


	14. QUATTOURDECIM

**Actualidad**.

El sonido de la respiración ahogada de Raoul rompió el silencio que había caído en el pasillo. Agoney posó su mano en el hombro del chico, que tembló bajo su tacto.

\- Raoul… - susurró.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Un sollozo desgarrador retumbó en las paredes unos segundos después, y el moreno afianzó su agarre en el hombro del rubio. Le obligó a girarse, aunque no a levantar su mirada del suelo.

No era un sollozo de tristeza. Ni siquiera era un sollozo de miedo. Era un sollozo lleno de rabia. Y Agoney comprendía. Raoul había forjado con cuidado la vida del desconocido en el que había tratado de convertirse, y para ello había dejado de lado muchas cosas, casi tantas como las que había dejado atrás.

Perder su sello de identidad había sido duro, porque una persona está hecha de pedacitos de otras, y de la huella que estas van dejando. Y el Raoul de ahora no tenía pasado. A pesar de haber borrado todo sobre sí mismo, sacrificando cada risa, cada beso y cada lágrima, no había logrado lo que se había propuesto.

Amaia lo había encontrado.

Agoney no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, aunque ambos sabían que no era él quien la había llevado hasta allí, pues no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para atar cabos.

Cuando los hombros del chico se sacudieron de nuevo, el moreno susurró:

\- Venga, Raoul, tenemos que irnos. No estamos seguros aquí.

De nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta. El chico parecía estancado en su propia mente, incapaz de funcionar.

\- Eh, rubio – cogió su cara entre las manos -. Coge una bolsa y mete algo de ropa, nos iremos a la ciudad más cercana. No es seguro pasar la noche aquí.

Se sentía extraño siendo él la cabeza pensante, y dando órdenes a un Raoul que mantenía un gesto en blanco. Cogió una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, tirando de él hacia la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde tienes una bolsa?

Raoul señaló al armario, y Agoney identificó una bolsa de deporte negra, donde metió algo de ropa. Le pasó a Raoul una cazadora pero, al ver que no intentaba cogerla, se acercó para ponérsela él mismo.

\- Venga, Raoul. Joder, por favor – murmuró.

\- No ha servido de nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todo esto. No ha servido de nada. Me va a matar.

\- Calla, no digas eso – el tono de desesperación de Agoney rogaba porque el chico se tranquilizara -. Ya pensaremos en algo, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí.

\- No.

\- Venga, Raoul. Por favor.

\- No pienso dejar aquí a Nel y a Mireya. Si sabe que vivo aquí, sabrá quiénes son mis amigos. No voy a matar a más personas.

Agoney suspiró. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, tratando de controlar sus nervios.

\- No vas a matarlos. Vamos a salir de aquí hasta que pensemos algo, y luego nos aseguraremos de que estarán sanos y salvos, ya verás.

\- ¡No! – la angustia con la que gritó esa palabra hizo reaccionar al moreno, que le abrazó por los hombros, pegándole a su pecho.

Besó su cabeza en un intento fallido por detener sus temblores, y se permitió viajar al pasado con ese simple roce.

\- Pollito, escúchame. Por favor. Volveremos a ver si están bien, pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Es la mejor manera de proteger a todos, no solo a Nel y Mireya.

El apodo que utilizó le salió solo, y el cuerpo de Raoul se relajó contra el suyo sin ni siquiera dejar a su cerebro registrarlo. Agoney cogió la bolsa con una mano y rodeó los hombros del rubio con su mano libre, animándolo a caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando salieron a la calle, Raoul tuvo un escalofrío, y se pegó aún más al cuerpo caliente del canario.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – murmuró.

\- A la floristería. Tienes teléfono fijo, ¿no? Me pareció verlo.

\- Sí…

\- Vale. Llamaremos a un taxi, que nos lleve a la ciudad. ¿Cuánto se tarda a la más cercana?

\- Media hora.

\- De acuerdo, pues vamos allá.

Llegaron a la floristería en tiempo récord, sus pasos nerviosos y apresurados les hacían tropezar, pero no bajaron el ritmo en ningún momento. Agoney no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie los seguía.

Y mientras que Raoul llamaba al taxi, hizo guardia en la puerta. No tardó en llegar, y la media hora de viaje la dedicó a acariciar la mano del rubio que había unido a la suya.

Raoul miraba a Agoney con desasosiego y frío, los ojos de alguien al que ya no le queda esperanza. Y si Agoney tenía que ser fuerte por los dos aquella noche, lo sería. Aún no quería admitir lo mucho que su estómago se revolvía cuando su piel entraba en contacto con la del catalán - y no creía estar preparado para ello -, pero sabía que no se permitiría a sí mismo dejar en la cuneta a la única que persona que había logrado hacerle feliz.

Se bajaron dándole las gracias al taxista por no cobrarles la nocturnidad, y Agoney apuró el paso para tratar de encontrar el hotel. El reloj de su muñeca marcaba más de medianoche, y no quería verse solo con Raoul en las calles vacías de esa pequeña ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al paseo que seguía el curso de la ría, caminaron hasta cruzar el puente de los colores del arco iris, enmarcado por pequeñas bombillas que le daban un aspecto etéreo.

\- Mejor vamos por allí, Ago… ney. – Murmuró Raoul, señalando una calle que conocía. Ambos decidieron ignorar que el chico tardó un segundo en completar su nombre, como si su intención hubiera sido utilizar el diminutivo con el que siempre lo había llamado.

\- Claro.

No tardaron en llegar a un hotel famoso por su restaurante, con muy pocas habitaciones y de categoría media. La mujer detrás del mostrador les ofreció la única estancia libre, señalando la suerte que habían tenido.

En las escaleras – pues el hotel era tan pequeño que no tenía ascensor – se toparon con un matrimonio mayor, posiblemente dirigido a disfrutar de las vistas del mar a esas horas de la noche.

Raoul suspiró. Él nunca podría sentirse lo suficientemente seguro para hacer cosas así y, en cierto modo, se sentía como enjaulado en una cárcel que él mismo había construido.

Agoney abrió la puerta sabiendo lo que iba a encontrarse, y se forzó a no decir nada al respecto. Una única cama matrimonial presidía la estancia, acogedora y caliente. No había mucho más: un armario empotrado de madera, un par de mesitas a ambos lados de la cama y una mesa donde había unos cuantos folletos de bienvenida. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada, la madera del mismo color que la del armario.

Raoul se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en el lado más cercano a la puerta, mirando a sus manos.

\- Oye, Raoul, que si quieres podemos buscar otro sitio…

\- No digas tonterías, es muy tarde.

\- No quiero que te sientas incómodo.

El chico le miró, sus ojos miel clavados en la sonrisa nerviosa del moreno.

\- Nunca podría sentirme incómodo contigo.

Agoney soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y murmuró un escueto “vale”. El aire se les hizo pesado a ambos, por lo que el rubio fue a ducharse y Agoney sacó la ropa de la bolsa para evitar que se arrugase aún más. Dejó fuera del armario dos calzoncillos y dos camisetas, y trató de no mirar a Raoul cuando este salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. No lo consiguió.

Los músculos del chico estaban mucho más definidos que la última vez que los vio, sus abdominales dibujando finas líneas en su abdomen y sus muslos fuertes y duros. Tragó saliva y rezó para no empalmarse y quedar en ridículo. Al fin y al cabo, nadie le había hecho disfrutar tanto como el chico que en ese momento se metía debajo de las sábanas, y las escasas parejas que había tenido en la última década habían sido una prueba de ello.

Se encaminó hacia la ducha para evitar situaciones incómodas, y maldijo al oler la estancia. El aroma natural del rubio había quedado impregnado, a pesar del jabón del hotel, y Agoney juró que se volvería loco.

Se duchó rápido, más bien rascando su cuerpo para quitarse las ganas de acariciarlo, pues no podía permitírselo con Raoul al otro lado de la puerta. Y cuando salió, vestido con unos calzoncillos y una camiseta que no le pertenecían, Raoul miraba hacia la pared, recostado de lado.

Sin decir nada, Agoney se apropió del otro lado de la cama, tumbándose de forma que miraba la tensa espalda del chico, aguantándose las ganas de rodear su cintura y besar sus hombros.

\- Raoul… - murmuró – Mañana iré a comprar un teléfono móvil de saldo, no cuestan más de veinte euros. ¿Has cogido dinero?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Así podremos avisar a Roi, a ver si sabe algo. Tenemos que encontrar un hilo del que tirar.

El rubio no respondió, sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- Vamos, intenta dormir. Lo necesitamos los dos.

Pronto, el cansancio les venció, aunque sus cuerpos no lograron relajarse hasta que el sueño hizo que sus pieles volvieran a rozarse. La cama, que antes parecía pequeña, les quedó enorme cuando sus piernas se acoplaron.

***

Horas más tarde, cuando el primer rayo de sol se coló entre las cortinas opacas que protegían la habitación de la luz, Agoney despertó. Su cuerpo aún estaba cansado, y se preguntó por qué su sueño había sido interrumpido.

Raoul se removió a su lado, pegándole un par de patadas, y eso le respondió. El chico murmuraba en sueños, agitado y moviendo la cabeza mientras, de vez en cuando, algún gemido de protesta se colaba entre sus labios.

Fue a despertarle, preocupado por él, pero Raoul estaba demasiado dormido como para hacerlo con un par de toques en el hombro.

\- No... Ago… No.

Al oír su nombre, se preocupó aún más, así que le zarandeó con más fuerza. Raoul abrió los ojos confuso, sudado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

\- ¿Raoul? ¿Qué pasa?

El chico le miraba angustiado. No había tenido una pesadilla. Había soñado con un recuerdo.

\- Raoul, por Dios. Estoy aquí.

Agoney le miraba con los ojos marrones llenos de preocupación, como si todas las traiciones que vivieron aquel fatídico día no hubieran existido, como si todo el rencor acumulado de esos nueve años se hubiera esfumado por unos segundos.

Se sentía tan bien que el chico se preocupara de nuevo por él… Raoul boqueó, preso de la necesidad por borrar aquellos recuerdos, por regresar en el tiempo y hacerlo todo de otra manera.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños cuando agarraron la camiseta de Agoney, tumbado a su lado.

\- Ago.

Sentir la suave caricia de las manos morenas sobre las suyas fue todo lo que necesitó para tomar el coraje suficiente. Unió sus labios casi con violencia, temiendo un empujón o un rechazo pero Agoney, lejos de rehusarle, acogió su boca como siempre lo había hecho: delicadeza, amabilidad y un punto de pasión.

Raoul gimió al sentir cómo el chico le permitía besarle, hasta que ahogó un suspiro cuando el moreno le correspondió, mordiendo su labio con suavidad. Sin embargo, no terminó el beso ahí, y le agarró de su cintura para pegar sus cuerpos.

Y Raoul dejó de pensar.

Se subió a horcajadas encima de Agoney, separando sus labios solo para tomar el aliento necesario antes de iniciar un nuevo beso. Sus lenguas se tocaron después de casi una década y, lejos de hacerlo con la brusquedad de quien ha perdido la complicidad, a ambos les recordó a un beso muy lejano, dentro de los baños de un  instituto colmado de adolescentes.

Raoul se sentó sobre las caderas del moreno, que respondió bajando sus manos hasta que pudo apretar su culo entre sus dedos, haciéndole gemir en sus labios. Se separaron, rozando sus narices coloradas y mordiéndose sus propios labios, las manos de Raoul acariciando el pelo de Agoney. Quiso decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera significar más que un nuevo beso y un suave tirón de los rizos oscuros.

Y empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos, sabiendo que pronto estallaría, que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no tenía aquel tipo de contacto, y había pasado aún más desde que no eran las manos de Agoney las que le hacían disfrutar.

Les besos se convirtieron en choques de labios entre gemidos, sus prendas estorbaban y, por eso, Raoul se incorporó para quitarse la camiseta, suspirando cuando las manos de Agoney recorrieron todo su torso.

Y había muchas cosas no dichas, pero a veces no era necesario hablar. Bastaba con suspiros en el cuello del contrario y con caricias llenas de complicidad. Ambos recordaban a la perfección los puntos sensibles de cada uno, y el moreno no tardó en girar sus cuerpos, deshaciéndose de todo aquello que obstaculizaba el contacto entre cada centímetro de sus pieles en el proceso.

Ambos gimieron al sentirse el uno contra el otro, las manos de Raoul se deslizaron por la espalda del chico y se afianzaron en su cintura, ayudando el leve movimiento que hacía para que sus erecciones se rozaran.

Era tan especial que no podían dejar de besarse, de disfrutarse, incapaces de pensar que, fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, muchos les buscaban con ánimo de venganza. Daba igual, porque hay momentos en los que el mundo se detiene, el tiempo deja de consumirse y lo único que se necesita para sentirse a salvo son los brazos de la persona adecuada.

Cuando los movimiento de Agoney comenzaron a hacerse erráticos, fue Raoul el que movió su cadera en círculos desde abajo, abriendo las piernas para facilitar el roce, gimiendo un poco más alto al sentir de nuevo las yemas de los dedos del moreno calvarse en la piel de sus nalgas.

\- Más, Ago, más…

\- Ya, mi niño.

Sonrieron, borrachos de felicidad, sus cuerpos descargando toda la tensión acumulada, sus mentes borrando una década llena de pensamientos confusos y desordenados.

Y cuando llegaron al orgasmo, ambos a la vez, Agoney se dejó caer – con cuidado, como siempre – encima del cuerpo sonrojado y saciado de Raoul, que le acarició toda la espalda con tanta suavidad que pareciera el roce de una pluma.

Se sentían pegajosos, pero no sucios. Y por fin, cuando el sol ya era lo suficientemente fuerte y los primeros ruidos de la mañana se oyeron desde la calle, se quedaron dormidos profundamente en los brazos del otro, logrando un descanso que ambos habían echado de menos demasiados años.


	15. QUINDECIM

**Actualidad**.

El hambre despertó a Agoney. El sol calentaba ya todos los rincones de aquella pequeña habitación, lo que provocaba que no sintiera frío a pesar de su desnudez, tan solo parcialmente oculta por una sábana.

Miró hacia su derecha, sabiendo que no iba a encontrar nada más que una cama revuelta y arrugada. No se equivocaba, pero aún así no pudo evitar el pinchazo de decepción que cruzó su pecho.

Raoul no estaba. No se oía ningún ruido procedente del baño, por lo que Agoney supuso que había dejado la habitación hace rato. Suspiró, pasando sus manos por el pelo. Sonrió como un estúpido al recordar esa misma mañana, los labios del rubio contra los suyos. Siempre habían encajado tan bien…

Lo echaba de menos. Era capaz de admitirse eso a sí mismo, y consideraba que era un gran paso. Tras la muerte de Alfred, decidió suprimir cada sentimiento que pudiera herirle: la nostalgia, la esperanza, el cariño y la confianza. Se había convertido en un hombre frío, independiente y sutil, que había creado de nuevo un negocio a partir de un puñado de cenizas.

No olvidaría nunca las noches en vela, las negociaciones a cambio de poco menos que un pedacito de su propia alma, los sacrificios y las vidas perdidas. Pero lo consiguió. Consiguió, incluso, arrebatarle el puesto a su padre como mayor capo de Madrid, demasiado salpicado por crímenes como para intentar luchar con su propio hijo.

Y así, Ignacio Hernández se fue de su propia casa, y Agoney no lo había vuelto a ver hasta que uno de sus nuevos hombres le enseñó la foto de su cadáver. Al lado de este, un coche de policía con las sirenas encendidas reclamaba atención, pero no era eso lo más interesante de la foto.

En el fondo, rodeado de más policías y fuera del cordón que aseguraba la escena del crimen, unos ojos azules cansados miraban el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre, preguntándose cómo había pasado aquello. Su pelo ya no era tan castaño, ahora se adivinaban unos cuantos mechones con canas que le daban un aspecto sexy.

Ricky había vuelto.

No se vieron y no hablaron, pues fue solo días después cuando Agoney aprovechó la consternación de todos los traficantes para dar el golpe definitivo y quemar el cargamento de LSD, pero aún así la simple visión de la foto alteró al canario. Hacía ya nueve años que no le veía, puesto que desapareció con Raoul. Y él había pensado que quizás habían huido juntos, su mente entrando en un delirio donde Raoul y Ricky le habían engañado y dejado tirado.

Comprendió, al ver de nuevo al rubio, que no había sido así, pero aún tenía la incógnita de por qué el policía había vuelto a su barrio. Deshaciéndose de pensamientos que no le llevarían a ninguna conclusión, se levantó de la cama.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió con unos pantalones de Raoul, su camiseta rosa clara y una de sus chaquetas tejanas. Lo cierto es que no escogió una cualquiera: eligió la más vieja que tenía, con los puños desgatados y el bolsillo derecho roto, el color apagado y demasiado fina para la temperatura que había. Sin embargo, se la había regalado él. Y el simple hecho de que Raoul la hubiera guardado durante tanto tiempo, le dio la esperanza suficiente para coger un poco de dinero y salir a la calle, decidido a encontrarlo.

Era primera hora de la tarde y las calles estaban llenas de estudiantes que corrían atareados a sus clases particulares o actividades deportivas. Se respiraba tranquilidad en aquella ciudad, y decidió empezar a buscar al chico en el gran edificio blanco que parecía ser la atracción turística por excelencia.

Comenzó por la exposición de arte, caminando por las salas sin prestar demasiada atención a las obras abstractas que allí se presentaban, más pendiente de encontrar a Raoul y, a su vez, de que nadie le siguiera. Como no lo encontró, siguió buscando por las calles más antiguas, resguardándose de la fina llovizna que había empezado a caer en los bajos de los edificios, que estaban adornados con arcos de piedra.

\- Siempre termina lloviendo…

Agoney supuso que a Raoul le habría costado acostumbrarse a la humedad, siempre presente y volviendo todo el ambiente más lúgubre y frío.

Las calles comenzaron a vaciarse cuando la lluvia se intensificó, y sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el puerto, donde la nueva rula se había asentado hacía ya más de una década. Los pescadores ponían a punto sus barcos antes de irse a descansar, para volver ya entrada la noche y salir a la mar, con la esperanza de que la pesca de ese día fuera buena.

Agoney comenzó a preocuparse cuando, tras buscar en todos los sitios posibles, Raoul no apareció. La zona estaba llena de pequeños pueblos y no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, pues él no conocía ninguno y el rubio, todos. Podría estar en cualquiera y no lo encontraría jamás.

Sintiéndose desdichado, se encaminó hacia un pequeño centro comercial donde había una tienda de electrónica. Pagó el teléfono móvil con parte del dinero que Raoul había guardado en la bolsa y compró los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un sándwich en el hotel. Se le había quitado el apetito, pero se forzó a comprar comida por si el rubio volvía.

Ya en la habitación, tras haber gestionado en recepción que se quedarían, al menos, una noche más, se sentó en la cama. Tenía puestas unas sábanas limpias y el olor a sexo se había esfumado, pero la mente de Agoney viajó hasta la noche pasada, cuando los labios de Raoul temblaban sobre los suyos y sus piernas le apretaban, pidiéndole sin palabras que no le soltara. Por un momento, se preguntó si solo habría sido un sueño más.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. ¿Cuánto podía confiar en Raoul? La última vez que lo hizo, le vendió a la policía. Por lo que a él respectaba, el rubio podría ser cómplice de Amaia en esos momentos y él estaba en el lugar más localizable posible. Se levantó, angustiado. Abrió la ventana para respirar aire fresco, empapándose la cara y agarrando el marco con fuerza.

Su cabeza le gritaba que debía huir, que Raoul lo había atado con su última bala, utilizando lo que una vez tuvieron, y que era cuestión de segundos que irrumpiera en la habitación con una banda detrás, dispuesto a matarlo.

\- Joder… Joder.

Sacó el teléfono nuevo de la caja e insertó la tarjeta, cargada ya con el saldo suficiente para hacer una llamada larga. No sabía el número de Roi, ni el de Miriam. Solo sabía el de Raoul, que ya no usaba el mismo, el de Ricky, que dudaba que siguiera operativo, y el de Alfred.

\- Pues de puta madre.

Se encaminó hacia al baño, dispuesto a refrescarse la cara e intentar pensar con claridad, pero la imagen que el espejo le devolvió hizo que se quedara petrificado. Se vio a sí mismo diez años atrás, probándose esa misma chaqueta en una tienda, dispuesto a gastarse los pocos ahorros que tenía para regalar a su novio algo decente por su cumpleaños.

Y la rabia le inundó.

No había pasado página. Casi una década después, seguía cayendo ante los besos de Raoul, sus ojos con forma triste y su pelo revuelto en las mañanas. Le tenía miedo, y respeto, y toda la confianza que algún día habían tenido estaba hecha añicos, pero su cuerpo respondía ante el otro con la inmediatez y la pasión propias de dos almas que juraron entrelazarse para siempre.

Estaba realmente jodido.

Nunca podría vengarse de él, ni siquiera podría ignorar los intentos de Amaia por hacerle daño, porque defendería ante cualquier situación. Y eso, acojonaba. Acojonaba porque ya pasaba la media tarde y Raoul aún no aparecía, y no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar.

Se iba a volver loco entre aquellas cuatro paredes, pero no podía ir a ningún otro sitio. Cuando el agobio que sentía comenzaba a agitarle la respiración el seguro de la puerta sonó. Se tensó, preparado para defenderse y evaluando todos los posibles objetos a su alcance que podía usar para atacar.

No le hizo falta, pues un Raoul con el gesto cansado apareció solo, mirando al suelo. Agoney se relajó y se sentó en la cama, observándole fijamente.

\- ¿Has comprado el móvil?

\- Hola, ¿eh? Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien hoy mientras yo te buscaba.

Raoul se encogió, haciéndose pequeñito y jugando con el borde de la chaqueta negra que portaba.

\- Me he acercado a ver si Nel estaba bien.

Agoney resopló.

\- Has ido a meterte en la boca del lobo, pues muy bien. Paso de ti, Raoul.

Los ojos miel centellearon con rabia cuando el rubio levantó la mirada.

\- Perdona por tener sentimientos y preocuparme de los demás.

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que llevo todo el día buscándote! Me he creado mil paranoias donde tú eras cómplice de toda la gente que me quiere hacer daño, que no es poca, y aún así sigo aquí. Vete a la mierda, joder.

\- ¡No te he pedido que lo hicieras, Agoney! ¿Desde cuándo necesito alguien que se preocupe por mí?

\- Desde que tienes pesadillas en medio de la puta noche y te despiertas al borde de un ataque de nervios, gilipollas. ¿O se te ha olvidado cómo me llamabas?

\- ¡Déjame! – gritó Raoul, dando un paso atrás y pegando su cuerpo con la puerta. Se sentía tan expuesto que necesitaba huir de todo aquello para volver a sentirse seguro y en paz.

Con un bufido, Agoney tiró el teléfono recién comprado encima de la cama.

\- Ahí lo tienes, te agradecería que llamaras a Roi ya, quiero saber cómo está la situación antes de volver a Madrid.

Raoul lo miró en silencio, evaluando el rostro serio del moreno.

\- No puedes volver, te matarán.

Agoney no le contestó, tratando de evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento. Le entregó el teléfono en mano y, cuando sus dedos se rozaron, le pareció ver a Raoul temblar. Sin ni siquiera cambiar de posición, tecleó el número puso la llamada en altavoz, rogando por obtener una respuesta.

La primera vez no la consiguió. La segunda, sí.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Roi – su nombre sonó como un suspiro de alivio en los labios del rubio -. Estás bien – afirmó.

El chico rió, un deje de pena en su voz.

\- Mala hierba nunca muere, pollito. ¿Y este número? ¿Es nuevo?

\- Joder, Roi… No sabes lo que ha pasado.

Escuchó al otro lado de la línea cómo el chico se movía hacia un lugar más seguro. Agoney decidió intervenir y quitar la tirita de un tirón.

\- Escucha, Roi. Soy Agoney – una respiración inhalada con fuerza -. Es largo, no sé si tienes mucho tiempo pero supongo que no. Amaia viene a por mí, a por todos en realidad. Ha encontrado a Raoul y no sé qué está tramando. Voy a volver a Madrid y necesito que me digas dónde voy a estar seguro.

Roi guardó silencio unos segundos, respirando rápidamente.

\- Hostia, puto Agoney. Joder, cabrón.

El moreno sonrió. Recordaba al chico con cariño, a pesar de pertenecer a bandas rivales siempre lo había cuidado, y nunca podría pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él.

>>Vale, vale. Dame una semana y organizaré cómo ir a buscarte y protegerte para que no nos vean, esto se ha vuelto más peligroso que antes. Puedes quedarte en el ático que teníais los dos.

La manos de Raoul que sujetaba el teléfono tembló, perdiendo fuerza. Ese ático era demasiado importante para ambos.

\- Roi… Nadie ha vuelto ahí en nueve años, ni ha pagado el alquiler. No voy a ser un okupa y, además, seguro que lo han vendido.

\- No sabes nada, niño. Ricky lo ha estado pagando.

\- ¡¿Ricky?! ¿Todo este tiempo?

\- Es un hombre previsor.

\- Creo que me estoy mareando – intervino Raoul. Agoney le miró, su tez aún más pálida que de costumbre, y cogió el teléfono mientras que, con la mano libre, lo empujaba para que se sentara a los pies de la cama.

\- Raoul, cariño, escucha. No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada. Estarás mejor si vuelves aquí con Agoney, somos muchos para protegeros.

\- No voy a dejar aquí a Mireya y Nel.

\- Amaia os seguirá a vosotros.

\- Ni de coña, Roi. Amaia es una persona desesperada, que no tiene nada que perder, en busca de venganza. Va a ir a por los que más me importan.

\- Raoul… - suspiró, dándose por vencido.

Agoney intervino.

\- Si mañana me cojo un autobús, ¿puedes ir a buscarme? Con que me dejes una pistola…

\- Te dije que dentro de una semana, Agoney – la voz seria de Roi no admitía réplicas -. Tengo que hablar con Miriam, la banda latina ha tomado el barrio y estamos en busca de apoyos. No tenemos nada sólido aún.

El moreno bufó, Raoul le miró con intriga. ¿Tanto le molestaba pasar una semana más junto a él?

\- Joder, tengo que colgar, chicos. Y no penséis que os vais a librar de explicarme qué coño hacéis los dos juntos y dónde estáis, que lo sepáis.

La llamada terminó cuando más voces comenzaron a oírse de fondo, y Raoul comenzó a morderse las uñas.

\- Tampoco hacía falta insistir tanto en que irte mañana – espetó.

\- Hace diez minutos me dijiste que te dejara en paz. Aclárate, Raoul.

El chico suspiró, mirándole a los ojos. Quería sentirle contra su piel. Y justo en ese momento, se percató de la chaqueta de llevaba puesta Agoney. Estiró el brazo hasta tocarla, los botones metálicos fríos contra sus dedos.

\- Mi preferida… - susurró.

Agoney suspiró, odiándose por notar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaban hechos mierda. Les aguardaba una guerra, y no podían afrontarla así. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó al rubio, que le miró con los ojos brillantes.

\- Tienes algo para comer ahí, encima de la mesa – señaló -. Voy a ducharme y a dormir, ha sido un día largo.

Y a Raoul se le quedaron mil palabras atascadas en la garganta, pero Agoney desapareció por la puerta del baño. Cuando se hubo duchado, se metió en la cama dándole la espalda, tan pegado al borde que en cualquier momento se caería.

Suspiró, sabiendo que la había cagado, que a la mañana siguiente ya no volvería a despertar en los brazos del moreno. Quizás era mejor así. Quizás así podían pasar página.

Dudaba mucho que él fuera capaz de hacerlo, pues su cuerpo había vuelto a probar el de Agoney tantos años después sólo para comprobar que seguía enganchado a él irremediablemente.

Hay historias de amor que nunca se olvidan, que nunca tienen final. Raoul sabía que la suya había sido protagonizada por Agoney y que, a pesar de casi seguro que nunca volverían a tenerse así, él nunca dejaría de amarlo.

Con un millón de pensamientos inconexos y dolorosos se dejó llevar a un duermevela inquieto, sin saber que, a unos centímetros de él, el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorado cuidaba de su frágil descanso.


	16. SEXDECIM

**Hace nueve años y medio.**

\- Cuarto de la ESO me come los huevos.

\- ¡Raoul! ¡Esa lengua!

\- Es verdad, Al – el aludido negó con la cabeza, su pelo alborotado ondeándose con el movimiento -. Quedan dos meses para los finales y no he aprendido nada en todo el curso.

\- Bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de la enseñanza española, cariño.

\- ¿Cómo que "cariño"?

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz que se dirigía a ellos. Agoney les miraba parado en medio del pasillo, con los brazos en jarras pero una sonrisa que le delataba en el rostro.

\- ¡Ago! – Raoul retrocedió un par de zancadas para abrazar a su novio por la cintura y, de paso, enterrar la cara en su cuello. Sin embargo, el canario cogió las solapas de su cazadora vaquera para acércalo a su boca y poder darle un beso.

Alfred rodó los ojos.

\- Oh, por Dios. Venga, que tengo hambre.

\- Te jodes – farfulló Raoul en la boca del moreno.

Agoney rió contra sus labios y, tras dejar un último beso, se dirigió a Alfred.

\- ¿Quieres un besito tú también?

\- No te aguanto.

\- Va, que os invito a comer a mi casa. Total, hoy no hay nada que hacer...

\- ¿Has cocinado? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Macarrones. Bastante comestibles, por cierto.

Con pasos tranquilos y una charla animada, llegaron a casa de los Hernández, completamente vacía. Agoney calentó la comida mientras Raoul ponía la mesa y Alfred aprovechaba para picarle.

\- ¿Aquí fue donde te hizo una paja? – le preguntó a Agoney.

\- ¡CÁLLATE!

\- Tranquilo, pollito. Vas a explotar.

Así era, pues Raoul se avergonzaba de habérselo contado todo a Alfred en un ataque de sinceridad y temor porque "Agoney no va a querer ser mi novio, esto ha sido una tontería, seguro que ahora me odia". Ahora, dos años después, Alfred sonreía al verlos juntos. Se consideraba un privilegiado por poder vivir aquella historia de amor en primera fila, y se alegraba tanto por ellos que  no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Se sentaron a la mesa ya pasadas las tres de la tarde, con Raoul y Agoney comiendo el doble de lento debido a que sus manos estaban entrelazadas con pereza encima de la mesa. Sus cuerpos necesitaban tocarse casi continuamente, y hacían ese tipo de gestos de manera inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué haréis esta tarde?

\- Estudiar juntos, la semana que viene tenemos examen de Historia.

\- Ya...

Raoul lo miró con el ceño fruncido, advirtiéndole antes de ponerse como un tomate.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- He quedado con Amaia, vamos a llevar diez kilos de costo a otro camello.

\- Mhm.

\- ¿Estaréis bien? – preguntó Agoney.

\- Sí, tranquilo. Fácil – resumió.

El postre consistió en tres mandarinas y muchos besos dulces mientras el chico mayor les tiraba la piel de las frutas para chincharlos.

\- Me voy, tortolitos. No hagáis nada que yo no haría en una casa vacía.

Despidieron a Alfred con un abrazo fuerte, como siempre que iba a hacer un encargo. Se sentían tan protegidos por él que, tan solo la idea de que algo pudiera salir mal, les encogía el corazón.

\- Cuídate, gatito.

\- Siempre lo hago.

Limpiaron la cocina rápidamente y se dirigieron a la habitación de Agoney. Estaba completamente desordenada, con ropa tirada en el suelo, la cama deshecha y los libros apoyados sin ningún orden encima del escritorio. La luz de sol entraba a raudales por la ventana abierta, y el olor característico del canario impregnaba la estancia.

\- ¿Siesta? – preguntó.

Raoul asintió mientras se quitaba los zapatos y la chaqueta.

\- Pero después recogemos esta selva y nos ponemos a estudiar.

Agoney rió.

\- Claro, pollito.

\- No me llames así, jo.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Si es que eres igual que un pollito, mírate – le cogió en volandas y lo tiró encima del colchón para dejarse caer a su lado acto seguido -. Eres chiquitito y rubio.

\- Pero no débil.

\- Nadie dijo eso. De hecho, todos saben que eres el más fuerte en cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Muchos entrenamientos...

\- Estoy encantado de poder ver sus frutos – susurró Agoney contra su boca. Sus manos recorrían las piernas torneadas de Raoul, que se movió hasta pegar sus pechos y poder acariciar su pelo rizado.

\- Ago...

\- ¿Sí? – un mordisco en el cuello y un pellizco en las nalgas del rubio hicieron que Raoul afianzara su agarre en los hombros del chico.

\- La siesta...

\- Es verdad, es verdad.

El moreno sonrió y entrelazó sus piernas con las de su novio, que suspiró. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de haber compartido cientos de besos, no habían empezado a ser sexualmente activos de manera habitual hasta hacía unos meses. No habían sentido la necesidad de llegar más allá de orgasmos esporádicos con pajas y embestidas por encima de la ropa, pero ese curso había traído consigo un revuelo de hormonas y habían decidido dar un paso más. Agoney se pasaba el día cachondo, sí, pero es que el culo de Raoul era un escándalo. Y ahora que lo había probado, no podía evitar querer más y más.

De todas formas, mirando al chico que ahora dormitaba a su lado, le invadía la ternura. Sus labios gruesos estaban ligeramente abiertos por el sueño, y sus ojos cerrados le dejaban observar las pestañas claras que los adornaban. Con una sonrisa y tras dejar un beso en su pelo, se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

***

Tan solo había transcurrido media hora cuando el teléfono fijo de la casa de Agoney sonó. Raoul gruñó y se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno, que suspiró con pesadez.

\- No veo la hora de tener la suficiente pasta para poder comprarme un teléfono móvil...

Se levantó a regañadientes, dejando a su chico aún debajo de las sábanas. Cuando descolgó el teléfono, la voz de Alfred sonaba apresurada.

\- Ago, tienes que venir, rápido. Amaia y yo estamos acorralados, el otro camello nos ha vendido a la pasma.

\- Joder... ¿dónde estás?

\- En frente del cine viejo hay una tienda abandonada. Estamos en el almacén. Amaia ha bloqueado la puerta, pero no tardarán en encontrarnos y tumbarla.

\- ¿Sabes cuántos polis hay?

\- No lo sé, mínimo tres.

\- Vale, Al. Danos diez minutos.

Colgó el teléfono con un suspiro, pensando que nunca podía relajarse del todo y que, quizás, estaría bien plantearse salir algún día de ese mundo. Se giró cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, y un Raoul soñoliento frotándose los ojos apareció en la estancia.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ago?

\- Mi amor – besó sus labios con delicadeza, sabiéndole aún adormilado, y disfrutó del calor que emanaba – Vístete, vamos a salvarle el culo a Alfred.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Está escondido porque la policía le busca, en frente del cine antiguo. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

\- Dame dos minutos – chilló mientras se dirigía a la habitación para vestirse y calzarse.

Agoney le siguió, aprovechando para hacer lo mismo y, de paso, robarle un beso más.

\- Vamos por las alcantarillas – explicó el rubio mientras salían de la casa -. Así nos acercamos sin que nos vean. Hay una salida a dos calles en paralelo del cine, así que saldremos por ahí. Luego nos acercamos con cuidado, buscamos a los policías para evitarlos y sacamos a Alfred y Amaia. Sin armas.

\- Me pones cachondo cuando hablas así.

\- ¡Agoney!

Entre risas y piques, se acercaron a un callejón por detrás del bloque de pisos de Agoney, donde levantaron la tapa de una alcantarilla y descendieron al subsuelo. Ambos habían utilizado aquella vía de transporte en varias ocasiones, pero era Raoul el que tenía más conocimiento sobre ella.

\- Tres giros a la derecha y uno a la izquierda.

Diez minutos después, salían de nuevo a la superficie tras cerciorarse de que la calle estaba vacía. Pegaron sus espaldas a la pared y se arrastraron por ella hasta la esquina del edificio.

\- Ahí hay uno – susurró Agoney.

\- Vale, vamos por otra calle. No se va a mover.

Tras un par de intentos fallidos, lograron encontrar una nueva vía de escape, situándose en frente de la tienda que había descrito su amigo.

\- Yo entro, Raoul. Cúbreme.

\- ¿Y si hay alguno dentro?

\- Eh, rubio. Puede que tú seas más ágil, pero yo también sé tumbar a un poli – le guiñó el ojo derecho.

Raoul rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua.

\- Te la mordería ahora mismo.

Tras reírse del profundo sonrojo del chico y cerciorarse de que la calle estaba desierta, corrió hacia la tienda. Cuando entró, el silencio y la penumbra reinaban.

\- ¡Al! – susurró.

Dos golpes en la puerta del fondo le avisaron de que era allí donde debía dirigirse. Amaia apareció tras la puerta, seguida de un Alfred aún con gesto asustado y mucha droga encima.

Agoney suspiró.

\- Guárdala, salimos ahora, Raoul nos cubre – ordenó con rapidez.

Pero nada más pisar la calle, una policía les vio. Dio la voz de alarma antes de Raoul la noqueara, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- Alfred, Amaia, hay una alcantarilla a dos calles de aquí. Meteos y caminad de frente, luego un giro a la derecha y tres a la izquierda. Saldréis en la calle de Ago. Deja el costo bajo la baldosa suelta que hay nada más salir a la calle, ya lo recogeré yo. Ago, tú y yo vamos por aquí.

Se despidieron con preocupación en los ojos y un asentimiento de cabeza, el rubio tirando del moreno cuando vio las primeras luces de color azul iluminar la calle. Comenzaron a correr en zigzag por los edificios, justo como Roi y Alfred les habían enseñado: era la forma más fácil de despistar a sus perseguidores.

Casi sin aliento, cuando ya no escuchaban a nadie persiguiéndolos, frenaron en un portal cualquiera. El edificio era viejo pero habitable, con pintadas en las paredes y los años pasándole factura.

\- ¿Qué coj-

La puerta del portal se abrió y un chico apareció ante ellos. Agoney contuvo la respiración. Por puro instinto, escondió el cuerpo de Raoul tras el suyo, aunque ya era demasiado tarde: los había visto a los dos, y sabía perfectamente quiénes eran.

Los ojos azules se volvieron fríos, calculadores.

\- Me cago en la puta.

Agoney adoptó una postura de defensa al instante. El chico suspiró.

\- Por Dios, tenéis dieciséis años. Y yo todavía soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer en la reinserción social. Estáis más altos.

La patrulla que los perseguía debió acercarse, puesto que unas sirenas se oyeron al fondo de la calle.

\- Pasad – Susurró el chico, abriéndoles la puerta del portal.

\- Ni de coña – dijo Raoul.

\- Si quieres vuelves a tu casa, que todos sabemos dónde está, y dejas que por fin te pillen. ¿Llevan dos años queriendo meterte en un puto centro de menores y les vas a dar la oportunidad ahora porque eres un orgulloso de mierda?

\- Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas. Y la última vez que te vi llevabas una placa de policía.

\- La última vez que me viste te salvé el culo – espetó -. Me llamo Ricky.

Agoney les miró a ambos, y decidió por todos. Arrastró a Raoul al interior del edificio, seguido por el hombre joven, que les instó a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al ático, el policía abrió la puerta con llave.

\- He encontrado un piso mejor así que voy a mudarme, por eso está todo dentro de cajas. Es bonito, pero esta zona es demasiado peligrosa.

\- Agoney, no me fío de este tío – murmuró Raoul.

El moreno asintió, dándole la razón.

\- Ni yo, pero no tenemos otra opción.

\- Os voy a dejar la llave, cuando pasen un par de horas os piráis y luego ya me la devolveréis. O no. Tomad mi número de teléfono – escribió en un papel y se lo tendió a Agoney -, ya me llamaréis.

Raoul, tenso y apoyado contra la pared del salón, cruzó sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Porque quiero que todo acabe bien, y porque creo que nunca nadie os ha dado una oportunidad.

Ricky se fue con una sonrisa tímida y el nerviosismo aún en el cuerpo por no saber si hacía lo correcto, pero el corazón tranquilo por tener la certeza de que aquellos chicos se merecían un voto de confianza.

Cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró, Raoul no relajó su postura.

\- Ya se ha ido, pollito.

\- ¿Y qué? ¡Ahora mismo podría estar diciéndoles a sus colegas dónde estamos! ¡Y no tenemos escapatoria!

\- Necesitas relajarte, no va a pasar nada. Por una vez alguien quiere ayudarnos.

\- Nadie da algo a cambio de nada, Agoney.

\- Oh, cielos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Has entrado en bucle.

\- ¡Imbécil!

Agoney rió, pero se acercó al cuerpo aún rígido de su chico. Abrazó su cintura besó su mejilla, arrastrando los labios por su cuello.

\- Deja ir el control...

\- Dios, Agoney. Que estamos en la casa de un poli, que podrían pillarnos ahora mismo.

\- Uf...

Sentir las manos del canario agarrando su culo con fuerza fue lo único que necesitó el más bajito para gemir en su boca.

\- Me la vas a chupar en la cama de un poli, Raoul.

\- Te estás adelantando a los...

No pudo terminar la frase, los labios de Agoney reclamaban los suyos con pasión y las manos más pálidas se engancharon en los rizos morenos para bajar por toda su espalda en una caricia interminable. Trastabillaron hasta encontrar la puerta que conducía a la habitación, donde una cama sin sábanas les esperaba. Raoul empujó a Agoney hasta que la espalda de este tocó la cama, y se subió a horcajadas en sus caderas.

Restregó su culo en círculos contra él, comprobando que el canario estaba completamente duro, y no se demoró más. Le desvistió de cintura para abajo y sonrió antes de arrodillarse entre sus piernas y dar un lametón desde la base hasta la punta de su erección.

\- Te pone el riesgo... - murmuró.

\- Me pones tú.

\- Fóllame la boca.

\- Joder.

Agarró los mechones rubios con una mano y se tapó su propia boca con la otra cuando el chico tragó toda su polla, dejando que los gemidos se escaparan entre sus dedos. Raoul se la comía con pasión y ganas, porque no sabía hacer las cosas de otra manera.

Cogió la mano en su cabeza y la apartó, manejando así todo el placer de Agoney, que se retorcía pidiendo más. Se la sacó de la boca, chupó sus testículos y mordió sus muslos antes de abrirle las piernas y meter la lengua en el agujero que ya palpitaba por él.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Sí!

Un dedo, dos. La boca de Raoul volvió a la erección, roja y durísima, y la engulló hasta que tuvo que ignorar una arcada. Sus labios la envolvían por completo, el pelo le caía por la frente y la saliva, por la barbilla. Agoney se permitió mirarle hasta que el chico le penetró con un tercer dedo y arqueó la espalda.

\- ¡Me corro!

Con una sonrisa, Raoul se separó de nuevo. Nada le alegraba más que haberse hecho las pruebas para enfermedades contagiosas hacía dos meses.

\- Hazlo en mi boca – murmuró contra su agujero, dejando una lamida entre sus propios dedos.

Los ojos de Agoney, cerrados con fuerza por el placer, se abrieron con esfuerzo al notar la boca de Raoul chupar un testículo y luego el otro, jugando con él en su boca. La última imagen que su mente logró registrar antes de que todo se volviera blanco debido al placer fue la de Raoul jugando con la punta de su pene, metiéndola en la boca. Embistió hacia arriba y se dejó llevar.

Varios segundos después, la lengua del chico le limpiaba mientras retiraba los dedos de su interior.

\- He muerto.

\- Espero que no, porque vas a tener que solucionar esto.

El catalán se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas en la cama, su propia erección marcándose contra sus pantalones.

\- Ven aquí.

Un beso con más lengua que labios y Agoney giró sus cuerpos, dispuesto a mimar el de su chico.

\- Vamos a tener que quedarnos este piso, Raoul – murmuró en su cuello -. Parece que te inspira.

Rieron, borrachos de felicidad. Juntos, se sentían invencibles. Ignoraban que realmente lo eran.


	17. SEPTENDECIM

**Actualidad.**

El segundo día que despertaron juntos en la misma cama después de casi una década fue radicalmente diferente al primero. El gesto cansado de Agoney correspondía con las ojeras marcadas de Raoul, y el silencio de la habitación era tan denso que parecía palpable.

Fue el rubio el que despertó primero después de haber logrado un par de horas de sueño, y decidió no moverse para no interrumpir el descanso del otro muchacho. Sabía, por las vueltas y los cambios de postura que había hecho en toda la noche, que no había descansado nada, por lo que se limitó a observarlo.

Agoney era precioso. No tenía unos rasgos tan marcados y simétricos como los de Raoul, pero en ellos se adivinaba libertad, mar, calor. La barba le daba un toque de madurez que volvería loco a cualquiera. Era el sueño húmedo de cualquier joven, y a Raoul siempre le había molestado que no supiera verlo.

Se infravaloraba, y no solo físicamente. Solía dejar que fuera el rubio que el tomara el control de las decisiones y operaciones, pero lo cierto es que comprendía todas ellas y aconsejaba a Raoul en privado cuando creía que una decisión no era la acertada.

Suspiró cuando los párpados del canario aletearon al comenzar a despertarse: eso significaba que la paz en aquella habitación moriría pronto.

Agoney sonrió levemente, el aroma de Raoul estaba impregnado en el ambiente y él aún no se había ubicado, por lo que se sentía como el adolescente enamorado que fue. Tardó apenas un par de segundos en volver a la realidad, y su gesto serio acompañó a un saludo seco y sin ganas.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó el catalán, su tono de voz tan bajo que apenas lo había oído.

\- Es curioso que cuentes conmigo y con mi opinión ahora, ¿no? – respondió con voz ronca, tratando de quitarse el sueño con un carraspeo.

El pecho de Raoul se hundió con pena, vergüenza y arrepentimiento, porque un Agoney dolido era sinónimo de un Agoney guerrero.

\- Lo hice mal, ¿vale? Tenía que haberte avisado ayer, pero joder, necesitaba saber si Nel estaba bien.

Haciendo caso omiso, el moreno se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda.

\- Yo voy a volver al pueblo. No podemos pagar este hotel una semana y es obvio que hay alguien allí que nos espía y nos busca. Aunque te parezca un monstruo, yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada a ese niño. Me pondré mi ropa y buscaré un lugar para vivir.

\- ¿Y yo?

\- Haz lo que quieras, Raoul.

Hacer lo que quiera significaba deslizarse por el colchón y besar los hombros de Agoney, darle un abrazo y enterrar la nariz en su cuello. Pero le rechazaría, así que se limitó a levantarse y vestirse sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Se estaba peinando frente al único espejo de la habitación cuando vio su vieja chaqueta tejana tirada encima del escritorio. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa que temblaba y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aquella chaqueta le había acompañado siempre y, saber que en ese momento tenía impregnado el olor de Agoney le devolvía recuerdos que no estaba preparado a afrontar.

Aun así, acarició su tela desgastada y dejó que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Solo una, pues sentir no estaba permitido en ese momento. Ni en ese momento ni en toda su vida, porque se la había pasado reprimiéndose. Los dos últimos años de instituto habían sido su pequeño oasis en medio de un desierto de desolación.

\- No llores. Por favor.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar la voz rota del hombre de su vida, que le miraba sentado a los pies de la cama, ya completamente vestido.

>>No soporto verte llorar – susurró.

Y Raoul le regló una sonrisa: triste, pequeña, tímida. Pero Agoney supo que, a pesar de todo, era suya.

\- Aquel día – cogió aire – fue muy difícil para mí, Ago. Todo estaba planeado y, si no te lo conté, fue por miedo a que nos descubrieran. Ya teníamos bastante con que yo estuviera distraído, no podíamos permitirnos que tú también lo estuvieras. Salió mal, y me arrepiento tanto...

\- ¿De qué te arrepientes?

\- De muchas cosas. De disparar esa puta pistola, de confiar en Amaia, de no decirte que te iba a amar toda la vida.

Se miraron a los ojos, marrón oscuro contra miel, el mundo desapareciendo – como siempre – cuando lo hicieron.

Agoney suspiró.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Raoul?

\- Hace nueve años la policía me ofreció protección y trabajo si les ayudaba a desmantelar la operación. Les pedí que tú también te unieras, y aceptaron. Ricky lo sabía todo. Solo quiero que entiendas que lo que hice fue porque quería que saliéramos de allí y tuviéramos una vida... No sé, normal. Y ahora voy a terminar muerto después de haberme escondido casi diez años. Si al menos hubiera muerto en aquella pelea, lo habría hecho sabiendo que me habías querido hasta el último de mis días, Agoney. Ahora solo puedo pensar en que me odias.

El aludido tomó aire y se levantó lentamente.

\- Sabes bien que no te odio, nunca podría hacerlo. Pero no entiendo por qué lo hiciste así, por qué no me dijiste nada.

\- Porque yo tenía dieciséis años y estaba acojonado, joder. Y tú eras el hijo del mafioso más jodido de todo Madrid – se le rompió la voz al terminar la frase, un sollozo irrumpiendo las palabras atropelladas y nerviosas.

A Agoney le picaban las manos por ir a abrazarle, pero la parte sensata de su cerebro le recordó que ya no sabía nada de Raoul, que quizás todo era mentira. Era un experto en fingir, en ocultarle detalles... Y nunca se había dado cuenta. Cuando lo hizo, era demasiado tarde: estaba solo, sin dinero, sin banda y sin casa.

\- Yo también tenía dieciséis años y estaba muy confundido. Te amaba tanto que eras lo único que me mantenía a flote. Podíamos haber sido lo que hubiéramos querido.

\- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Vivir huyendo de la policía toda la vida? ¿Tener que liarnos a hostias con medio mundo porque somos dos maricones en el mundo de la droga? ¿Es eso lo que querías para nosotros, Agoney?

\- ¡¿Qué pretendías?! ¿Tener una casa en el campo y adoptar dos gemelos? Joder, Raoul. No me jodas.

Dolido, el rubio bufó.

\- Está claro que no veíamos nuestra relación de la misma manera.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – el canario se puso en pie, quedando a apenas un palmo del más pequeño.

\- Que a ti siempre te la sudó el futuro conmigo, por lo que veo.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – vociferó – Te dije que me tomaba muy en serio lo de unirnos y manejar todo el cártel de Madrid. Tú fuiste el que me dejaste tirado. O al menos, ibas a hacerlo.

\- Mira, Agoney – respondió el catalán mucho más calmado, aunque no menos enfadado -. Déjame en paz. ¿Qué crees que iba a pasar? En menos de cinco años íbamos a estar criando malvas porque todos iban a odiarnos aún más de lo que lo hacían. A ti te iba el riesgo, follar a todas horas, el poder.

\- Gilipollas – susurró.  _A mí me ibas tú._

Y nuevamente, fueron las palabras no dichas las que provocaron nudos en la garganta que no se disuelven con saliva. Salieron del hotel en silencio después de abonar lo requerido, y Agoney se limitó a seguir a Raoul a la parada de autobuses sin decir una palabra.

El vehículo por el que esperaban resulto ser un viejo autobús tan pequeño que apenas cabía una docena de pasajeros, y los chicos tuvieron que ir de pie debido a que la mayoría de usuarios del servicio eran ancianos.

Como era un trayecto lleno de paradas, Raoul sabía que duraría más de media hora, por lo que trató de apoyarse en las ventanas para descansar su peso. Se encontraba agotado tan física como emocionalmente, y no creía que tuviera el derecho ni el deber de hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos cuando se aproximaron a un tramo sinuoso de la carretera, y se dejó mecer por el vehículo. Su cuerpo se sentía seguro con el de Agoney al lado, y eso era algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba. Había pasado tantos años en tensión que ya no recordaba lo que era sentirse relajado.

En una curva particularmente pronunciada, el brazo de Agoney rodeó su cuerpo para que no se cayera, y miles de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago.

\- Agoney...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Vamos a quedarnos en casa de Mireya, es la mejor opción para protegerlos. Al menos no estarán solos.

\- Yo no sé si...

\- Ven conmigo. Por favor. – Se lo dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, con la frente apoyada en el pecho del moreno y con tono de súplica.

\- Está bien.

Raoul se estremeció al oír esas palabras, satisfecho de saber que no se iría lejos.

>>Pero estoy muy enfadado contigo.

\- Lo sé – asintió.

\- No quería follar. Bueno, no solo quería follar – susurró Agoney.

\- Ya lo sé, Ago. Sabes que se me va la lengua.

Con un suspiro y un asentimiento, el viaje continuó con la frente de Raoul en el pecho de Agoney y los brazos de este apoyados en la ventana, a los lados del cuerpo más pequeño. Y justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada del pueblo, el isleño se atrevió a susurrar lo que su mente le gritaba:

\- Sigo sin poder enfadarme contigo.

Raoul sonrió, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y dulzura, las ganas de que todo hubiera sido de otra manera – incluso ellos mismos – quemándole el vientre. Se puso de puntillas mientras el autobús frenaba, y dejó el beso más suave del mundo en la mejilla de Agoney.

Y posiblemente todas las contradicciones les acabarían estallando en la cara pero, de momento, tenían cosas mucho más complicadas en las que pensar. Y, a pesar de todo, en determinadas ocasiones el corazón gana.

***

Nel les esperaba con su muñeco de Spider-Man en una mano y medio plátano en la otra, lo que significaba que había terminado de comer hacía unos instantes. Su sonrisa desdentada tranquilizó a Raoul, que lo cogió en volandas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Chiquitajo!

\- ¡Raoul! Vienes con tu amigo.

El rubio se giró para ver a Agoney parado en el umbral de la puerta, observando la escena con un brillo en los ojos que no quiso analizar.

\- ¿Te molesta que se quede hoy a dormir conmigo?

\- ¡No! Pero... - el niño pareció pensar durante un buen rato - ¿Dónde va a dormir?

\- ¡Nel! Ve a lavarte los dientes, venga.

Con un gesto de sorpresa, se bajó de los brazos de Raoul y dejó que los dos hombres entraran en la casa. Mireya les esperaba con una cuchara de madera en la mano y un gesto cansado e impaciente.

\- No sé qué coño está pasando – les amenazó con el utensilio de cocina – Pero me lo vais a contar cagando hostias. Que me tenéis hartita ya, ¿eh?

Raoul la miró con una sonrisa de culpabilidad mientras que Agoney mantenía el gesto serio, tan solo relajado cuando el pequeño apareció por la puerta del salón para llamar la atención de su chico favorito en el mundo.

Nel se durmió rápido, acurrucado con la cabeza en las piernas del rubio y los pies en las de Agoney, que se sentaron juntos, con Mireya en frente en un sofá distinto. El catalán acariciaba distraídamente los cabellos del niño, y Agoney se fijó en la ternura que le ponía a un simple movimiento, como si el pelo de Nel fuera el diamante más preciado del mundo.

_Sería un gran padre._

Fue el canario el que comenzó el relato, sabiendo que el chico que se sentaba a su lado no podría soportar ver la cara de la mujer mientras contaba toda la verdad.

\- Mireya, antes que nada, te quiero pedir que no te asustes. Ni a Nel ni a ti os va a pasar nada, así que necesito que me escuches sin tener miedo y sin juzgarme, ¿vale?

Un asentimiento seco fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

\- Somos narcotraficantes.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Mireya no se rió. Podía haber sido su intuición de madre, o el hecho de que, a pesar de conocer al chico rubio que la miraba con culpabilidad y nerviosismo desde hacía años, no sabía nada de su pasado. Abrió los ojos azules enormemente, alternando la mirad entre los dos chicos y su hijo, que dormía inocente y ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando en aquella salita.

\- ¿Qué? - su voz, apenas un hilo, llenó el silencio incómodo pero no alivió la presión en su pecho.

\- Más bien lo éramos. Ahora tenemos muchos problemas por el pasado, y hay alguien que nos persigue. Sabe dónde estamos.

Con un bufido, la chica miró al techo de su vivienda.

\- Mira, Agoney. Si es que es así como te llamas - ironizó -. Comienza por el principio o voy a empezar a gritar.

Raoul se alarmó, y las caricias en el pelo de Nel cesaron abruptamente. Agoney respondió reposando su mano encima de la más pálida, moviéndola para continuar tocando el pelo del niño.

\- Mi padre fue, en su día, el mafioso más importante de Madrid. Me crié en una casa en la que se respiraba droga, dinero y malas influencias, y el barrio en el que crecí no ayudaba a cambiar el futuro que tenía por delante. Según fui creciendo, avancé en el mundo hasta considerarme el cabecilla del clan de mi padre y controlar la gran mayoría de la droga que se vendía en la ciudad. Hace nueve años, una banda trató de estafarme en una operación y, debido a... otros factores, la cosa salió mal. Ahora una persona en la que confiaba y que se alió con esa banda está buscándonos para matarnos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque le quitamos algo suyo.

\- Le quité, Agoney. Yo se lo arrebaté. Y también me lo arrebaté a mí mismo. - intervino el catalán. Su gesto cansado y su labio inferior temblando no auguraban nada bueno, pero Raoul se tragó las lágrimas.

\- No era amor, Raoul. Estaba realmente obsesionada con él, con la idea de controlarlo todo. Si lo hubiera amado habría ido a llevarle un mísero ramo de flores.

La cabeza del catalán se giró como un resorte al escuchar esas palabras. Clavó la mirada en los ojos oscuros y cansados de Agoney, preguntándole con ella si él había ido, si lo había hecho por los dos. El matiz de dulzura en sus pupilas le dio la respuesta.

\- ¿Y Raoul? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

\- Raoul y yo fuimos juntos al instituto. Participamos en aquella operación, pero él tuvo que huir por otros problemas. Era el blanco de todo el mundo.

Mireya guardó silencio. Lejos de gritar, pedir más explicaciones o echarlos de su casa, la chica asintió con seriedad, sospechando que, muy probablemente, los hombres que se sentaban en su sofá habían sido algo más que compañeros de instituto.

La tristeza que Raoul solía portar en la mirada estaba ahora aumentada, pero sus ojos estaban... vivos. Agoney le había puesto todo su mundo del revés y, sin embago, Mireya lo notaba más tranquilo.

\- ¿Cómo os han encontrado? 

\- No lo sé, Mireya. No creo que la persona que nos busca esté aquí, y habrá mandado un mensajero, pero está claro que lo que quiere es que vayamos a Madrid para jugar en su terreno.

\- ¡Pues no vayáis!

Agoney sonrió.

\- Ojalá fuera tan sencillo... Pero si no vamos, vendrá ella. Creo que lo mejor sería que bajara yo a Madrid y Raoul se quedara aquí con Nel y contigo...

No puedo terminar la frase, porque un bufido del chico le interrumpió.

\- No vas a ir solo a Madrid.

\- No podemos dejar a Mireya y Nel solos, Raoul...

La chica, aun temblando pero con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, les miró durante largo rato. Lo que allí ocurría era grave, y quizás ir a Madrid era meterse en la boca del lobo, pero no había otra opción. Ella y su hijo eran los daños colaterales de una venganza de alguien que no tenía nada que perder, y la única manera de estar a salvo era seguir a Raoul y Agoney.

\- Iremos con vosotros.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - chilló Raoul, molestando a Nel, que se removió inquieto.

\- Ya he tomado la decisión, Raoul. Si es lo mejor, iremos hasta que lo solucionéis.

Agoney suspiró. Realmente no se le ocurría nada mejor que aquella opción, pero no le gustaba en absoluto. Jugó con los pies descalzos del niño mientras miraba a su regazo.

\- Está bien.

La guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, y ellos ni siquiera estaban preparados para la batalla que tenían pendiente sus corazones.


End file.
